Dark Night,Black Knight:Serendipity in Nottingham
by Lady to the Sheriff
Summary: The Prologue opens during the cathedral scene in Robin Hood POT. This is an AU story involving Lady Marian and the Sheriff of Nottingham. What would happen if Marian fell for the Sheriff instead of Robin? It'll be a bumpy ride.
1. Prologue

It was a cool and overcast spring morning on April 24th, 1194. The people of Nottingham village were assembled in the cathedral for Sunday worship. Among those present was the dark and enigmatic Sheriff of Nottingham. He was tall with a regal air about him. His looks were a combination of mystery and erotica. His dark, tousled wavy hair gleamed like the down of a raven and fell just to his collar. He had fierce, glowing amber hazel eyes that could pierce through to one's soul in a glance. He had a somewhat large nose that only added to his looks. His perfectly shaped lips were full and upturned almost into a smirk, even when he wasn't consciously smiling, and his face was framed by a neat beard which added to his enigmatic appeal. He wore black breeches tucked into shiny black boots, a black doublet trimmed in gold toned leather, and a beautiful regal black cloak embellished in gold embroidery. He looked more like a monarch than a Sheriff. He tried not to fidget there in his seat. He loathed attending mass. He no more believed in God than the idea of a heaven. He would much prefer to stick flaming arrows in his eyes than waste his time with this foolish formality. Alas, he was only there for political reasons. He moved in the same circles as the Bishop of Hereford who conducted the service, and a few of the Barons were present this day, so he dutifully attended.

His head ached. He had been making rather merry the night previous. He would have preferred to have ravished the wench again who kept his bed warm this morning, instead he sent her on her way, paying her a meager ten shillings for her company, despite her protests that the Sheriff of York would pay her in gold pieces for the same ministrations. The corners of his dark mustache curled when he grinned thinking of how she had pleased him several times until he finally fell asleep, somewhere near the witching hour. And then when the cock crowed he groaned, for it was then he suddenly remembered what day it was. How he loathed Sundays.

His ears pricked suddenly from the odious tedium at the mention of his name by the Bishop of Hereford during his parting words at the close of the service…

"… our noble Sheriff of Nottingham. Grant him the wisdom…

The Sheriff gave a halfhearted smile his eyes then moved downcast. _God's nightgown, just get on with it!_

"… to guide and protect…"

With his head bent down in feigned humility, he slowly turned to his left to steal a glance at the noble Lady Marian of Dubois. She sat across and slightly in back of him on the other side of the vast cathedral, obviously more interested than he was in paying attention. He had been eyeing her for some time. The beautiful maiden he had yet to conquer.

She was suddenly aware of his eyes upon her. Finally she caught his boyish gaze upon her, a smile she knew was a flirtatious gesture. She offered a tertiary courteous smile in return. She fidgeted slightly in discomfiture. Her servant, Sarah straightened in her seat to the right of her, immediately sensing Marian's alarm. Marian returned her gaze to the Bishop. The Sheriff quirked his left eyebrow, feeling somewhat defeated as he turned his attention back to face the Bishop.

"… the lawless men who would threaten its safety and prosperity, and the judgement to punish them. In your name. Amen."

The Sheriff genuflected along with everyone gathered there but it was an act performed perfunctorily and wholly devoid of meaning. Then he couldn't help but notice in his peripheral vision, when the Bishop added: "Go in peace.", that Lady Marian all but bolted from her seat to make her escape, no doubt from him. Curses!

Later in the cathedral foyer he stood talking to the Barons. Again he noticed her in the distance to his left, this time she was kneeling before an altar. Myriad candles burned brightly before her casting an aura of light about her. A tall, curious hooded figure stood to her right holding a staff. The unfortunate man was turned slightly left as if he were speaking to her. A brief thought entered his mind that perhaps the man was Locksley, stealing a moment with her. He dismissed it. Surely the whelp wouldn't dare come here after he had killed four of the Sheriff's men!

Then he remembered a recent discussion with his cousin – his Lieutenant Sir Guy of Gisborne, who informed him that the sorry oaf along with his Moorish companion who wielded a Saracen sword, had also been reported to have stolen two of Lady Marian's horses. Gisborne had been suspicious she was attempting to shelter outlaws, but this had been her account of the matter. The Sheriff smiled to himself as he nodded to the tall, husky red haired Baron, for he suddenly had an idea form in his calculating mind. He would speak to her when she drew herself away from the altar. He made his excuses to the Barons and slowly made his way to a large column near to where she stood, waiting unobtrusively after the hooded vagrant took leave. He waited like a predatory animal eyeing its prey, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike and catch her off guard.

Finally she turned and was heading in his direction. She indeed looked enchanting. She wore a deep orange gown and a cloak that was rust in colour embroidered in gold. Her tight auburn ringlets that framed her flawless milky complexion was covered in a chiffon wimple that matched her gown. He smiled at her moving toward her and took her gloved left hand before she could escape.

"You shine like the sun, my lady." He said in his perfectly smooth as silk baritone voice as he kissed her hand, wishing it were not covered by the long, fawn coloured leather glove.

She smiled graciously as he did so. He wondered if it was genuine or feigned interest?

He was disappointed when she turned down his offer of protection for her – moving her household within the city walls to shield her from the grasp of the outlaw. She almost appeared as a frightened bird with her reply.

"I do thank you, my lord, but I much prefer to stay in my family's home for now."

He sighed in resignation, then made another attempt at winning her affections.

"Well then perhaps, you would do me the honour of accepting a small token of my undying devotion to your safety." The Sheriff said as he swiftly produced a golden handled dagger from its sheath under his belt. It gleamed of brilliant rubies, three large ones vertically placed on the handle and four smaller ones across.

She seemed rather startled but she accepted it notwithstanding, saying the Lionheart would be deeply moved for his concern for her welfare. When he warned her he worried of the King making a safe return, she made it clear in her reply that her cousin would indeed return, and then of course, underhandedly insulted him all in the same sentence muttering something about the King rewarding his faithful subjects in her mocking, impertinent manner.

_Huh. Not if my friend Prince John and I have anything to say about it._

Later that evening he thought about it while alone in his chambers sipping brandy from an ornate golden goblet in an attempt to dull the smarting wound on his left cheek caused by Locksley only moments after his brief meeting with Lady Marian. _I knew it. I knew that was __**him**__ standing there with her!_ He wondered why he was so drawn to Lady Marian? Was it because he knew the words she spoke to him were only meant to placate him? That she merely tolerated him? She was independent and wilful. Someone should marry her soon, for it appeared she needed taming. Anything would be better than her continuing to consort with the outlaw. She was one of the few maidens in the village who refused to throw herself at the Sheriff. In fact, she seemed rather put off by him. Perhaps that was what made the pursuit of her so intoxicating to him. The only thing he knew for certain was that she was the prettiest maiden in the shire, and in the deep caverns of his blackened soul, he knew that if ever a lady could be capable of redeeming him, it would be Lady Marian of Dubois.

**A/N: I realize that Prince John wasn't mentioned in the film, but I feel it was oversight not to have mentioned even casually, this important supporting character in the legend.**

**I'm sure I'm not the only one who wonders what could have happened between the Sheriff of Nottingham and Lady Marian. So I hope the readers will enjoy this. The characters as depicted here are not mine, they belong to Pen Densham and John Watson who wrote the screenplay. This story of mine is loosely based upon a fan video I created for YouTube last October involving the same characters. Naturally I'll be able to go into it more here than I can in a six and a half minute video. People there seem to be enjoying it so I figure - what the hell? The title has been changed b/c it too closely resembles the title to my other story here. Anyway, I hope the readers enjoy this and I hope to post more soon. ~*Donna*~  
**


	2. Chapter 1

Some months later on September eighth, Lady Marian was enjoying leisurely needlework activities on this Thursday eve. She had only just returned to her manor at dawn the previous day, following and unexpected lengthy visit with Robin and his companions deep in the heart of Sherwood Forest. Indeed, nothing had been the same since she and her servant Sarah, ventured on an afternoon ride.

The last thing Robin asked her to do when they parted ways was to write to her cousin, King Richard, to inform him of Nottingham's plans, which she agreed to. Once she arrived home she penned the scroll and sent it with Sarah and an emissary of the Bishop of Hereford. Sarah was en route to France, and now Robin's manservant, Duncan was here at her manor serving her and offering what little protection he could.

She thought about Robin showing her all of the loot which he and his men had intercepted. He said that the Sheriff was using it to bribe the King's enemies to get them to form an alliance with him. Was the Sheriff really that foolish? Greedy, no doubt – she had no trouble believing _**that**_ to be so, but he certainly didn't seem to be obtuse. Indeed, the man was as sharp as an arrowhead. Surely he knew that when the King got wind of this he would be executed for treason?

She sighed as she pulled the needle through the linen pulled taut on the loom. The Sheriff….if he were anyone but the Sheriff of Nottingham, she could fall for this man. Aye – if he were a man of different character. For indeed, there was nothing wrong with the man's appearance. He was a dark figure. He was mysterious. He was dangerous. She hated to admit it, but whenever she caught him casting a glance upon her, she felt a ripple of excitement, a chill travel the length of her spine. She stopped sewing and looked up. Shaking her head she sighed. _No. You must cease this foolish daydreaming. He is evil! It can never be. There's only one man who can save this kingdom, and heal this land…_

She pushed her tight curly tendrils from her eyes and pulled her green velvet cape trimmed in white fur closer about her - for she suddenly felt a chill in the air. As if on cue she heard a noise then. She picked up a large candelabra in her left hand, and held a dagger in her right as she proceeded to the main room of her manor.

After she called for Duncan and her servant Rebeccah, and scolded the feline, Nicodemus for startling her; she had an even greater rude awakening. One of Nottingham's guards suddenly grabbed her from behind and pushed her back onto the table behind her. With his breath thick with the smell of ale, he spoke.

"I've never seen the breasts of a noblewoman." He sneered.

Luckily, there was a bowl of pepper nearby within her grasp. She reached over and grabbed a handful and threw it in his face. Pleased with herself, she pushed him off of her and straightened up. Just then, to her horror, more of Nottingham's men stormed into the manor.

"Someone wants a word with you." One of them said, as another restrained her and led her out of her home.

Despite her cries of protest and her struggle to break free, she was taken to Nottingham Castle like a common criminal.

She found herself in rather luxurious quarters considering she was being kept prisoner. The room was spacious with a large window facing the north. Not far away from the window was a large canopied bed with linens of fine silk and overstuffed down pillows. There were a few tables, a mirror on the wall to the right of the window, some chairs, plenty of candles glowing in iron candelabrum positioned strategically about the room, and torches ensconced along the walls of the chamber.

She sat on the window seat gazing out of the window. How dare the Sheriff do this to her! Hold her prisoner like this! Perhaps Robin was right. Perhaps she should have made her escape to London to be with her mother when she had her chance?

She looked out and up into the starry sky. It was well beyond moonrise. She assumed the Sheriff would be coming to speak with her. Indeed she had told his sentry before he closed and locked the cursed door that she demanded to speak to his master. She pulled both of her legs up and hugged her knees to her as she sat upon the cushion on the ledge, and leaned against the wall behind her. Just then she thought she heard a noise. It sounded like… a key in the door. She turned to her left and looked toward the door. It was difficult to focus. Her eyelids were becoming heavy as sleep beckoned, despite her determination to stay awake.

The heavy oak door opened suddenly and banged loudly against the wall as it threw open. A tall figure dressed in black stood in the threshold. She squinted her eyes trying to focus, but the light of the torches kept reflecting off the shiny metal studs that embellished his clothing, blinding her at times.

He clasped his hands together and moved in toward her slowly.

"Ah, my Lady Marian." The Sheriff said as he moved closer still, narrowing his eyes upon her doe like, almond shaped brown ones.

"How dare you!" Marian seethed as she got up off the window seat and stood facing him with her arms folded. "Why are you keeping me prisoner?" She demanded.

"Prisoner? My lady, you misunderstand my intentions. You have been brought here for your own protection." The Sheriff said.

"Protection? From whom?" She asked incredulous.

"From yourself! It seems you have been consorting with outlaws." The Sheriff smirked, never taking his eyes from hers.

"Oh… where do you hear such lies?" Marian stammered, her eyes downcast.

He pulled the scroll from under his belt, the one she had penned to the King. "From your own hand, my lady." He said as he inched in close to her, until he was less than a foot away from her.

She closed her eyes and sighed. "You have read it…"

"Indeed, my lady. It is fortunate for you I didn't order my men to burn down your manor for that!" The Sheriff remarked evenly.

"So why don't you just kill me, then?" Marian challenged as she forced herself to look into his eyes.

His eyebrow shot north as he regarded her for a moment, holding her gaze. Then he suddenly pulled his gauntlet off his right hand with his teeth. As he took the gauntlet with his left hand, he slowly and gently caressed her cheek with his right.

"You think you know me, my fine lady." The Sheriff whispered. "What lies has he told you of me?" He asked pointedly.

"M.. my lord?" She stammered.

"You can tell me…"

"No! What have you done with Rebeccah? Duncan?" Marian demanded, extricating herself from him.

"I had no use for your lady servant, but I regret to inform that one of my sentry mistakenly took care of your Lord's manservant." He hooked two fingers in the air with both hands at the mention of Locksley. "The fool!" The Sheriff spat. "He was supposed to follow the blind fool into the forest!"

Marian looked to the floor and smiled. _Robin is safe! He knows not of Robin's hiding spot!_

"My lady?" The Sheriff spoke. "You have not answered me."

She pulled her velvet cape close about her. She could almost feel his eyes peering through the gauzy fabric of the near diaphanous white gown she wore underneath it. "He showed me all of the gold and the loot he confiscated. He thwarted your plans to use it to bribe the King's enemies." Marian said unmoving.

"It will be wise if in the future you stay out of that which you know nothing about." The Sheriff said with a knowing gaze. "I'm not as terrible as you may think. Not completely. Perhaps in time, you will begin to see that."

"I will never!" Marian spat.

"So you say…" The Sheriff smiled. Then he cleared his throat and continued. "Right. Well, I see we won't get anywhere with this discussion at the moment, so I will leave you for now." He said as he turned and headed back toward the door. When he had his hand upon the door handle he turned back to face her. "I do trust you find the accommodations to your liking?" He added.

She only glared at him in response.

"Sleep tight, my angel." The Sheriff smiled. And then he took his leave.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Sheriff sat in his den sipping brandy too restless to sleep. The plan seemed easy when he first thought of it. Just two nights ago he spoke to Mortianna, his counsel who was also a witch. It was she who planted the idea in his mind.

"_With thine own issue on the throne?" Mortianna hinted as she gazed into the earthenware dish where her own blood and saliva was mixed upon. She had such curious means of offering portents sometimes._

"_A child? How?" The Sheriff asked, his curiousity piqued._

"_Ally with royal blood."_

And even as he asked: "Who?" in sudden wide eyed interest, he knew.

But now… the idea of it seemed hollow.

He'd never had real love before. Just once, he wished to taste it. He would never have it from Lady Marian. Not this way. He couldn't let her go just yet. She would run straight to the cursed, peasant loving prince of thieves if he did. But soon Locksley would wonder. He would eventually find out his servant was killed and Marian was captured. The Sheriff sighed. He was running out of time. If he wanted to bring Lady Marian around he needed to put more thought into the matter, but would he have enough time?

He stood and went straight to the heavy oak door in his den that led down into the depths of Mortianna's apothecary, taking his goblet of brandy with him. He crept down the steep stone circular steps that winded in a clockwise fashion. Finally, he got to the bottom and he opened the creaking door, peering through the greenish mist that was cast from the potion bubbling in her cauldron.

"Mortianna?" The Sheriff called.

He soon heard the rustlings of her black and silver robes as they brushed along the stone floor.

"My child. What brings thee here at this hour?" The diminutive crone asked as she suddenly appeared before him, beckoning for him to enter.

"I have brought Lady Marian to the castle." The Sheriff announced.

"Splendid! Then our plans are in motion." She said as she walked over to her cauldron. She picked up a long stick and began to stir her brew.

"Your plans." The Sheriff pointed out.

"It is power you desire, is it not, my child?" Mortianna asked as she looked up at him.

The Sheriff gave a halfhearted smile. Indeed it was what he wanted. But now, he was wondering if there was a chance Lady Marian could look at him with anything but revulsion in her eyes, if he would like that just as well, if not better? What was it about her? What was it in her that made him wish to change his plans? Perhaps even his ambitions?

"Perhaps I should let her go. This is not going to work." The Sheriff spoke suddenly, then took a sip from his goblet.

"You seem uncertain. That is unlike you, child." Mortianna said. She placed the stick down and moved away from the cauldron toward him.

"If I will take a bride, she will be a true bride." The Sheriff said. "One who desires me. Nothing shall ever come of this with Lady Marian. Her heart belongs to that cursed hooded viper!" The Sheriff spat.

"And you will kill him." Mortianna said.

"And you think that will make her love me?" The Sheriff barked. "This plan was doomed to failure from the start. No matter what I do, she shall loathe me. Whether I kill him or not, she will never love me."

Mortianna raised her eyebrow, regarding him curiously. "The plan was to secure the throne was it not? You didn't say anything about wishing the Lady to love you." Mortianna pointed out.

"Indeed. But I am telling you, I cannot take a bride who is unwilling to be my bride!" The Sheriff huffed. "For once in my life I shall have something pure."

"Hmm… I didn't know that about you, child." Mortianna said quietly, more to herself. She had to think of something. It seemed that her master had suddenly developed a heart. Where was this coming from? She had put a great deal at risk so many moons ago when she set the plans in motion to have her son rise to power in Nottingham County. Now there was a means to advance his position further, but the fool was now resisting!

"If it were anyone but she who was cousin to the King…" The Sheriff remarked quietly. His words trailed off as his eyes moved downcast.

_He is smitten with her. Indeed, that is the problem! Hmm… potion methinks. What was that seed that worked to alter the mind? Aye – even erasing memories? I could work with it. I could use it to my… our advantage!_

"Do not let her go… yet." Mortianna advised.

"This will not work." The Sheriff countered, taking another sip of brandy.

"Give her time. A few days alone. Do not speak to her. She will come around. There are means – "

"No! You will not use a potion to alter her feelings toward me! She must come to me willingly if she is to come to me at all." The Sheriff remarked sharply.

"I did not say anything about a potion. Distance and time will work. And some… kind mention of you from members of your staff when they see to her needs." Mortianna soothed.

The Sheriff took a sip from his goblet and let the amber liquid warm his gullet.

"Perhaps you are right. I shall give it a week." He said.

After he left her apothecary, Mortianna went to consult her book of shadows. She dusted it off and opened it flipping through and scanning the pages. There in the center of the large leather bound book she found the notations she had made about thorn apple seed. The seed she would use as a base for the potion she would commence making tonight. Aye – before dawn. She had to set to work, and she knew just how she would introduce the potion to the curious lady who was stealing the Sheriff's heart.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

On Friday at midday the Sheriff summoned one of his sentry to the Council Quarters, a meeting room he often used on the main floor of the castle.

"You summoned, my lord?" The fair haired, blue eyed guard asked.

The Sheriff arose from his seat at the large oak table. He had just been going over notes from the latest town council meeting which the Scribe had left for him.

"Yes. I have a task for you. I need you to venture into Sherwood Forest." The Sheriff said.

"You wish me to go alone?" The guard asked.

"Indeed, Mordrid. You are to take a message to Locksley. It will be best if you go alone so he won't see through the charade. Though it may take you awhile to locate him there." The Sheriff said.

"You do not wish for me to kill him, my lord?" Mordrid, the young husky guard asked, astonished.

"Not yet. Trust me, this has been carefully thought out." The Sheriff smirked. He handed the scroll to his guard. "Oh, and one more thing." The Sheriff added.

"Yes?"

"I need you to dress like a peasant. You are to tell the cursed insect that you were sent by Lady Marian to deliver this message to him. Do _**not**_ mention me to him in any way. And I shouldn't need to say this, but he is not to know you work for me." The Sheriff instructed.

"Aye, my lord. It shall be done." Mordrid said. He took the scroll and went on his way.

The Sheriff smiled. That should buy him some time.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mortianna was pleased. She had finished making her potion and was just pouring it into a large flask from a small cauldron when she heard footsteps entering into her apothecary. She looked up. It was Hecate. She was a servant and courtesan to the Sheriff. She was medium height and slender framed with long golden blond hair, and eyes of blue. She was striking in appearance, though not what one would consider beautiful. Lately she had been coming to speak to Mortianna having suddenly developed an interest in the craft. Mortianna had warned her not to get mixed up in it because of the risk of a charge of heresy, but Hecate was unmoving in her desire to gain more knowledge.

"You summoned, wise lady?" Hecate asked as she strolled casually into the lair, oblivious to the rat which scurried along the floor beside her boot.

"Aye, my child. You know of Lady Marian staying in the north wing of the castle?" Mortianna began.

"Yes." Hecate replied.

"You are seeing to her needs, am I correct?" Mortianna asked.

"Indeed. I have been assigned to the duty."

"Good. I am assisting the Sheriff with something, and this matter requires the lady's complete cooperation. And this one is rather wilful. But we can achieve this by tainting her ale with a potion I have formulated." Mortianna announced matter of factly.

"You wish me to poison her." Hecate stated, somewhat stunned.

"It is not a poison in the way you think, child." Mortianna countered.

"But… it is! Mortianna? You are forgetting the witch's rede – 'An it harm none – "

"There is no harm in this potion I assure you. It is more of a medicament than anything. It is meant for her and only her. If she takes it, it shall work to secure a better future for the Sheriff. And if his future is better secured, how do you think yours will fare?" Mortianna asked pointedly, her eyebrow raised.

"Does he know?" Hecate asked.

"No, and we will not tell him…yet." Mortianna asked.

"I don't know, Mortianna – "

"Imagine what you can do with more wages. For that will happen if things unfold the way they are meant to. If she is to take this potion." Mortianna said calmly.

Hecate sighed. "Fine. What are my instructions?"…

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Later that evening Marian was reclined on the soft bed. She was like an imprisoned Queen in these chambers for the bed was like a cloud, enveloping her in its welcoming softness. Suddenly her momentary feeling of comfort was disturbed by the sound of the door opening. She looked up. A servant girl was entering her room carrying a tray. There was a pitcher and a silver goblet upon it.

"Who are you?" Marian asked as she straightened up and glared into the eyes of the slender girl as she came forward.

"I am Hecate." The girl answered.

"A servant." Marian said with a sigh.

"At your service." Hecate winked. She placed the tray on the table beside the bed. "I'm sure you must be thirsty, milady. There's some ale there in that pitcher if you want it." Hecate shrugged as she went to the window and gazed out of it thoughtfully.

Marian quirked her eyebrow briefly as she watched the woman then looked over at the pitcher beside her.

"You must be jesting!" Marian exclaimed. "Do you think me a fool? He wishes to poison me!"

Hecate turned around to face her and folded her arms. "Look, you have been here twenty four hours. You know you must drink at some point. It is only ale, milady." Hecate said. She drew in a sigh and continued. "He is really not as cold as you think he is. He doesn't harbour one unkind thought toward you – fool that he is!" Hecate spat.

"I find that hard to believe." Lady Marian said.

"Of course you would." Hecate said. "Anyway, I only came to bring you the tray. I cannot stay." She said as she walked toward the door.

"I will not drink this!" Marian exclaimed.

_Oh, you will._ Hecate thought as she smiled at the lady before taking her leave.

She awoke some time near the witching hour. The sky beyond the window was black as pitch and some of the candles in the room had burned out. She was thirsty. Marian looked over at the pitcher upon the tray placed on the table beside her. She sighed and sat up, moving toward it. She picked up the pitcher and poured a measure into the goblet and began to sip it. The ale had a curious bitter taste to it but she drank of it notwithstanding, grateful to take something to quench her thirst.

How long would it be before Robin came for her? She wondered. Would he? Or was he only interested in pleasing the King? Indeed if she hadn't listened to him, she wouldn't be in this cursed position!

And then she thought of the curious chill that traveled up and down her spine when the Sheriff caught her off guard by touching her cheek when he came to see her after she arrived at the castle. This is wrong, she told herself._ He is holding you prisoner. Forget what he told you!_ But still, as she continued to sip from the goblet, she couldn't help but feel a shivery excitement at the thought of the touch of his hand upon her cheek again.


	3. Chapter 2

It was an unusually sunny day on Saturday. It was midday. Robin of Locksley and his men were engaged in target practice using their longbows. Robin was just taking a moment to show Wolf how to better aim at the makeshift stuffed 'man' that was secured to the tree ahead of them when suddenly an arrow whirred through the air and pierced the ground in front of Robin and several of his men.

"Robin!" The voice of his best archer, Clement called. "We have company!"

"Great. Probably Gisborne and his men again." Will Scarlett spat.

"That's a load of codswallop, boy! Ye are so full of piss and wind!" John Little scorned. He was also known as 'Little John' – a moniker given as a term of endearment by Robin.

Azeem Edin Bashir Al Bashrim, Robin's Moorish companion, better known simply as Azeem, rolled his eyes.

"Come on." Locksley bade them to follow him.

The men led by Robin approached the clearing outside of their outlaw camp. Clement, the average sized, dark haired man who was the best archer besides Robin, was there with a husky, average sized man with blond hair the colour of wheat to his collar, and piercing blue eyes. He was dressed much like Robin and his men were, but had a very fine equine by his side despite that.

"Who are you?" Robin asked suspiciously. "And how the hell did you find us?" He demanded as he raised his loaded bow, aiming it toward the man.

"I am a servant of Lady Dubois. She told me to be persistent until I found you." Mordrid, the Sheriff's soldier replied, never taking his eyes off the blue eyed, sandy haired infamous outlaw.

"What is your business with us then?" Robin demanded.

"I have a message for you, Master Locksley. The lady insisted I bring it, delivering it straight into your hands, for she has taken leave."

"Leave – where?" Robin asked.

"It is all in this document, my lord." Mordrid said, pained to address him as such. He produced the scroll the Sheriff gave him from the pocket of his coat and handed it to Robin.

Robin sighed and lowered his bow. He moved forward and took it from him. He quickly broke apart the wax seal and unfurled the document. He began to read…

"_Friday 9__th__ September, 1194 Anno Domini,_

_My Dearest Robin;_

_All is well. I am writing to inform you I must travel to London. My mother has taken ill and so I must go. I am taking Duncan with me. I feel it is best. Truthfully I believe this to be a blessing. It is not safe to stay here, and it is not safe to ally myself with you at this time, until things are settled. You must understand._

_Do not worry about us. We shall be protected._

_- Marian Dubois."_

Locksley shook his head, his eyes downcast.

"What is it, Christian?" Azeem asked, immediately sensing trouble in Robin's demeanor.

Robin ignored him for the moment and looked up at the messenger.

"Did she say when she will return?" Robin asked.

"No. She didn't, Master." Mordrid said. He was loathed to have to stand here and converse with this man rather than draw his sword. Had the Sheriff – his true master – gone mad?

"Are ye going to tell us what this is about, matey?" Little John demanded.

"Marian left to go to London. She took Duncan with her." Robin said.

"So, what's the problem, Locksley?" Will huffed, pushing a long dark brown, greasy strand of hair from his eyes. "Maybe she needed a getaway – from you!" He snorted.

Robin ignored the insult and shook his head. "No, there's something about the tone of this. It is not like her." He turned to the messenger. He squinted his eyes as he studied him a moment, indeed the man did seem familiar to him in a strange sort of way.

"Do I know you, sir?" Robin asked, with an eyebrow quirked. "Have we met before?"

"We were not formally introduced but, aye, I was there the day you paid a visit to Lady Dubois and borrowed two of her horses." Mordrid said never missing a beat. He was glad he was present at the town council meeting when Gisborne made this point of mention to the Sheriff that day.

"Really." Robin said with one eyebrow quirked over his blue eyes.

"Aye. Are we finished here?" Mordrid said a little too quickly.

Robin nodded. "Go."

"If you do not trust what is written in the scroll, Christian, why did you let him go?" Azeem – ever the voice of reason, asked as the blond haired stranger galloped off on his fine black horse.

"That man matters not to me, whether he is her servant or not." Locksley replied.

"So what will you have us do now?" Will demanded impatiently. "You have prepared us for war. We are ready now to defeat Nottingham. How do you know he won't lead Nottingham and his army straight to us?" He challenged as he pointed in the distance to the man upon his horse.

"You're not quite ready… yet. And he won't." Robin said calmly.

"You do not know for certain, Christian!" Azeem pointed out.

"I have a hunch." Robin said.

"Do you think it's the Sheriff, mate?" Little John asked.

"I am not certain if he's behind it, but he may be the reason she left. It is certainly not I – as she says in this message." Robin sighed. "I need some time to think on it. For now, we just bide our time. Continue with our preparations." He advised them.

The men nodded and made their way back to camp. Robin stood there a moment and glanced at the letter again. He shook his head. There was something about it, but he couldn't yet put his finger on it.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

On Monday morning Lady Marian was just about going mad. She was cooped up like a caged animal in these rooms. Nowhere to go. Nothing to do. Nothing but wait. Yet she had no idea what she was supposedly waiting for? The only thing she was curiously beginning to look forward to was her brief visits with Hecate, who brought her a tray of food and refreshments at regular intervals each day, as well as other items she may need. It was not because Lady Marian liked her. It was only because it was a break in the monotony. She glanced out of the window. The sun was up. Hecate should be here soon. She hoped she would bring the ale with her. Marian was beginning to like it.

Just then the door opened and Hecate appeared as if by magic. She stood holding the familiar tray. She smiled at Marian, then looked behind her. "Come on, honey. Right this way." Hecate directed.

Hecate came into the room and a young lad with blond hair who appeared to be a page followed closely behind carrying several garments draped over his arms.

"What is this?" Lady Marian asked, her eyebrow raised in suspicion.

Hecate placed the tray on the table. She quickly poured some ale in the goblet and passed it to Marian. _Four days she has been taking this potion. Funny – I don't see anything different about her! _Hecate sighed and controlled the urge to roll her eyes.

"We have some new gowns for you, milady." Hecate said with her hands upon her hips. She looked to her right at the page and pointed to the chair placed by the fireplace opposite the foot of the bed. "Put them there, honey. And be careful with them. Do not wrinkle them!"

"What?" Lady Marian asked, astonished as she walked closer to inspect them, sipping the ale from the goblet. "These are not my clothes! What is the meaning of this?" She demanded.

"A gift, milady. From the Sheriff." Hecate smiled as sweetly as she could possibly force herself to. She really was trying hard not to regurgitate in her mouth a little.

"What?" Lady Marian exclaimed, her eyes wide in horror. She quickly turned and strode to the chair. She picked up an emerald green velvet gown and quickly advanced to the fireplace. Before Hecate could react, she watched in horror as Lady Marian cast the beautifully crafted fine garment into the fire.

"You wretched woman!" Hecate shrieked. She ran toward her and attempted to restrain Lady Marian, but Lady Marian was easily resisting.

"Get the damned guard!" Hecate barked to the page. He scurried running to the door.

"You fool! You just cast a gown created by Madam Oberon into the fire. You foolish, foolish wretch!" Hecate screamed.

"He will not buy me! Who does he think he is? Just who in the devil does he think – "

"Interesting display of gratitude, my lady." The smooth as melted chocolate, familiar baritone voice interrupted her puerile outburst.

He walked with his hands clasped behind his back. His shiny black boots clicking confidently along the stone floor as he strode toward the fireplace. He shook his head then turned on his heel to face Lady Marian, who stood there horrified as Hecate restrained her with a satisfied smirk upon her face. The Sheriff nodded to Hecate and dismissed her from the room.

The Sheriff slowly walked toward her. He clicked his tongue against his palate a couple of beats before he continued. "Do you have any idea how many hours Lady Arianna laboured on that gown that you cast into the fire?" The Sheriff asked with his left eyebrow raised.

Lady Marian stood staring at him. She refused to offer an answer.

"Surely a different gown couldn't hurt. Could it?" The Sheriff asked.

"What is the meaning of this? Who do you think you are?" Lady Marian suddenly blurted. She began to pace back and forth in front of him, and speaking so rapidly he feared she would lose her breath. "Why am I here? I must get back to my manor – my family's home! My lord, why am I here?" Lady Marian finally stopped dead in her tracks and stood facing the Sheriff. She never took her eyes from his.

She looked so sensual in that moment. Her eyes, wild with anger, piercing into his – challenging him. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"You do not remember me telling you, my lady?" The Sheriff asked, slightly bewildered by her question.

"No! You said nothing. You did not tell me why you sent your men to abduct me by force out of my manor and bring me here. I am being kept like… some sort of imprisoned princess! This is twisted!"

"You are here for you own protection." The Sheriff repeated. "I can offer you more protection than you could ever want. I told you this already the night you were brought here." The Sheriff said with his eyebrow raised.

"No. You did not. You didn't say anything like that. And for your information, dear _**Sheriff**_…" She emphasized his title facetiously. "I was _**not**_ brought here! I was restrained and dragged by force, and before that I was nearly violated by one of your cursed soldiers!" Marian shrieked.

"Whom?" Nottingham demanded gruffly, suddenly filled with rage. "I demand you tell me!"

"I do not know the swine's name!" Marian shouted. "Why should I wish to know him? Or you for that matter?"

The Sheriff swallowed. He should just let her go now. This plan was clearly failing.

"What is it that you do remember of my visit with you on Thursday night?" The Sheriff asked.

Marian paused a moment and looked off to the right, peering out of the window.

"I remember… you put your hand on my cheek and…" Marian paused and looked downcast. She was blushing and she didn't want him to know it.

The Sheriff moved forward and reached out to her. He put his gloved hand on her chin and tilted it up to meet his gaze. Her face was flushed. Was she… blushing?

"And? Continue, my lady…" The Sheriff prodded her.

"You said: 'You think you know me', and you asked what Robin had said of you." Marian said.

"That is all you remember?" He asked.

"Indeed. That is all." Lady Marian said. Her mouth was dry. She raised the goblet to her lips that she still held in her hand.

"Marian, it is safest if you stay here for now. The property surrounding your home may be a battleground in the coming days." He said. For it was true, the battle against Locksley and his men could take place anywhere.

"I wish to go home." Lady Marian said. "This is loathsome! I am a prisoner!"

"You are not listening – "

"Then prove to me I am not your prisoner. Prove it!" Lady Marian demanded.

The Sheriff pointed toward the chair where the gowns were draped on. "I just did. Indeed, take a look at your surroundings. If you were my prisoner you would be chained in my dungeon."

Marian moved closer toward him. She took a breath and reached up, slapping him across his face.

"No! Prove it to me you sick…twisted…" Her cries echoed in the distance as she beat upon his chest.

"Marian?" The Sheriff said as he grabbed her shoulders and tried shaking her.

"Prove it to me! Prove to me that I am not just a prisoner to you!" Marian shrieked, and even as she said the words she couldn't believe they uttered beyond her own lips.

For a moment their eyes locked. Then his arm snaked around her and he roughly pulled her toward him and bestowed a kiss upon her soft lips. His kiss was soft and gentle, unlike anything she imagined it would be. Just as she was beginning to like it, he pulled away from her.

"I just did." The Sheriff said quietly. Then he slowly turned away and walked out of the room, leaving Marian standing there breathless and confused.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Later in the day Marian was amusing herself by rifling through various items in the chamber. There was only so much one could do kept locked inside of a room. She thought about the last time she saw Robin. He tried to tell her something then, about the Sheriff and his plans, when he showed her his treasures. What was it he had said then? She remembered the very brief kiss they shared when they bade goodbye at the water's edge at dawn on Wednesday. Their lips barely touched. But the kiss she shared with the Sheriff spoke of passions unknown. She bit her lip and closed her eyes attempting to suppress the heat that suddenly crept into her body.

She sighed and went to the window gazing out of it. What was Robin doing now? Was he coming?

The door opened and Hecate appeared again. She walked swiftly into the room holding the tray. She looked over at the chair by the fireplace. "Glad to see you finally listened to reason, milady. For you shall be needing one of those." Hecate remarked. She put the tray down on the table beside the bed.

"Whatever do you mean?" Lady Marian asked.

"You have a dinner engagement." Hecate announced. She reached into the pocket of her gown and extracted a folded parchment. She passed it to Lady Marian. "From him, milady." Hecate said.

Marian took it, eyeing her curiously as she did so. She unfolded it and glanced at the message.

"_My Lady Marian;_

_I hope you still have at least one gown to choose. Tonight I request your company, if you would do me the honour of dining with me._

_Choose a gown. Hecate will bring you to me at dusk._

_- Nottingham."_

Lady Marian shook her head. "Is he serious?" She asked, incredulous, even though she knew the answer.

"Oh, yes, milady. Dead serious. You best decide on a gown. I shall prepare a bath for you." Hecate said.

"I do not wish to primp for him!" Lady Marian snapped.

"Milady, you have been wearing the same garments for four days. Surely a bath will not hurt?"

"Oh, alright." Lady Marian relented. "But I won't be fussing much on my appearance, I can tell you that!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I'm telling you, that cursed potion of yours is not working!" Hecate lamented to Mortianna. She had just finished preparing the Lady's bath. In an hour it would be dusk. She didn't have much time.

"I couldn't overdo it, child. It is a dangerous seed." Mortianna cautioned.

"He wants to dine with her. I'm to take her to the balcony at dusk." Hecate announced.

"Hmm. Will you be serving?" Mortianna asked.

"No. But I can arrange it with Hildith." Hecate said.

"Good. You will serve our master and his lady, and you know what you must do." Mortianna said knowingly.

"Taint her ale…wine – whatever it is they will be drinking." Hecate winked.

"Indeed. This shall work. You must believe it. Now make haste. You haven't much time. Take this vial with you. There is enough here to taint two goblets of whatever she shall be drinking. Conceal it in your pocket." Mortianna instructed. She held out a small glass vial to her.

The serving wench took it and went on her way.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lady Marian walked with Hecate down the long torch lit corridor of the second level of the castle. Finally they were nearing the end of it. At the end of the hall was a door. Hecate opened it and led Marian out onto the balcony. Several candles burned brightly. There was a table there draped in fine silk linen with more candles upon it. The Sheriff stood beside it watching her. She swallowed. Everything about being here was so surreal. Sometimes she couldn't tell if she was caught up inside of a good dream, or a nightmare?

The Sheriff gasped and tugged at his collar to loosen it. He felt a heat course through him as he looked upon her. Lady Marian was dressed in a revealing navy silk gown that was trimmed in a delicate cream coloured lace that embellished the edges of the sleeves and the bodice. The bodice was fitted and forced her breasts upward. The sleeves were fitted and flared out at the wrists in a trumpet style. Evenly spaced along the outer aspects of the sleeves were delicate bows in the same colour as the gown. The skirt of the gown flared out into a small train behind her. Her shiny curly auburn hair was fashioned in a loose chignon, some tendrils framed her milky skin and waved gently in the autumn breeze.

Hecate led her closer toward him.

"My Lady Marian, you are as radiant as a full moon." The Sheriff said silkily as he picked up her right hand and gently kissed it.

Lady Marian tried not to swoon. Instead she sighed. "What is this? A date?" She smirked.

The Sheriff chuckled. "Well, since you're here, you might as well eat something." He said.

"Do you always dine amidst such finery?" Lady Marian asked sarcastically with her eyebrow raised.

"All of the time, my lady." The Sheriff grinned. "Come. Be seated now. I have a very fine chef preparing dishes for us, and Hildith, my serving wench shall be serving us this evening." The Sheriff said as he pulled out a chair for her. She took it willingly.

Hecate cleared her throat. "Actually, it will be me who shall be serving, my lord. Hildith had a family crisis again." Hecate said.

"When doesn't she have a family crisis!" The Sheriff huffed. "Fine. Then you had best go and do your serving. Start with the wine." The Sheriff ordered. He was uncomfortable at the thought of his part time courtesan serving them but it was clear there was no choice. He sighed and took a seat opposite Lady Marian.

She looked at him curiously. His piercing hazel eyes glowed behind the candlelight in front of him as he gazed into hers. Suddenly she felt intimidated. A heat coursed through her. She bit her lip and looked downcast. He folded his arms and rested them on the table and leaned in closer.

"My lady." He said calmly. "I do not bite."

She looked up. "Why are you doing this? Why are you being… almost… sort of… kind to me?" She stammered.

He squinted his eyes as he regarded her. "I have a compelling need to protect you. I know not why that is, it just is." The Sheriff said unblinking.

"Interesting." Lady Marian muttered.

"What is?" The Sheriff asked.

"You certainly have a strange way of courting a lady." Lady Marian blurted.

The Sheriff's left eyebrow shot north. For the first time he was unsure of how to respond. He heard footsteps approaching behind him.

"Some wine, my lord?" Hecate asked. She held a tray in her hands. The Sheriff nodded at her toward Lady Marian. Hecate held the tray in front of Lady Marian. Marian took the goblet closest to her and began to sip.

Hecate grinned and offered the other to the Sheriff. He took it and waved his dismissal.

"You know you don't have to do this to get my attention." Lady Marian said after taking some generous sips of the curiously bitter wine.

The Sheriff quirked his eyebrow. "What's that, my lady?" He asked.

"This." Marian said as she put the goblet down and waved her arm gesturing at their surroundings. "If you would change your ways I might take notice." Lady Marian said.

The Sheriff sighed and shook his head.

"Take Robin for instance. If you would pardon him and remove him from your wanted list – "

"Must we ruin our evening by mentioning… him?" The Sheriff huffed.

Marian looked away and rolled her eyes. _He has some nerve! How would he like to have his evening ruined as I did – being taken by force from my own home!_

"Marian?" The Sheriff spoke.

She looked toward him. He was looking at her that way again. Why was it so difficult to look into his eyes? Why did looking into Robin's eyes as up close and personal as this never make her feel like this? So stripped. So vulnerable. So desired. So… more like a woman than she had ever felt before?

"Fine. We will not speak of him." Marian said fidgeting in discomfiture. She felt warm again.

She reached for the goblet and took another long draught of the wine to calm her ragged nerves. Just then Hecate appeared with a tray. She placed dishes of roast pheasant and vegetables in front of each of them. She looked into Lady Marian's cup. "Aye. You need a refill. I shall bring some more." Hecate said. She turned and exited the balcony.

Lady Marian hadn't eaten anything appealing for days. The Sheriff watched as she hesitantly stabbed a piece of the pheasant and gingerly took a bite, then picked up speed until she baffled him by polishing the meat off in moments almost as if in a feeding frenzy.

The Sheriff smiled. "My, such an appetite, my lady. Has nobody been feeding you?"

"Yes, but I wasn't interested in eating. Nobody ever brought me anything like this." Marian blushed.

Hecate came back again holding a tray out in front of Lady Marian.

"Wine, milady?" Hecate smiled.

Marian nodded and took the goblet from it. She handed Hecate the empty one and began to sip the wine.

"Is everything to your liking, my lord?" Hecate asked as she turned to face the Sheriff.

"Fine." The Sheriff replied as he waved her away.

Marian looked up to her left into the sky. It was well beyond sunset. Indeed, except for the stars glinting it was black as pitch. And here she sat on this balcony – aglow with the light from myriad candles burning around her, when outside of this makeshift world the castle offered, it was indeed a dark night. She took another sip of the bitter tasting wine. It warmed her more quickly than the variety she occasionally sampled. She looked across at her would be suitor. The Sheriff smiled at her. Dressed in his black leather finery studded in silver. His raven black hair danced in the breeze and glowed from the candlelight. He was like a black knight seated across from her. A knight because in some strange and peculiar way, he knew how to treat a lady. She closed her eyes a moment. She couldn't believe that thought just entered into her mind! But indeed – he was trying to impress her. He was making some sort of crazy attempt at courting her. But he was the Sheriff. He was a black entity.

"My lady? Are you quite yourself? You are trembling." The Sheriff suddenly asked breaking the silence.

"Oh, I'm fine, my lord. It is nothing." Lady Marian lied. For just then she felt a shiver of excitement but she hated to admit it, even to herself. She looked up at him. Suddenly it was difficult to focus. She squinted her eyes and blinked a few times. Her vision became blurred. She closed her eyes and grimaced slightly.

The Sheriff stood and went to her swiftly. He put his hand gently on her shoulder. He leaned down into her, concerned for her. "My lady? What is it?"

She stiffened slightly at his touch. She sighed. She wanted him to remove his hand from her shoulder. Or was it that – she wanted him to hold her to him and kiss her instead? She couldn't tell anymore. She could sometimes not even remember all of the things she thought she once disliked about him? She put a hand to her forehead, for she suddenly felt very light.

"My dear Sheriff, perhaps you should escort me back to my room, or my manor preferably." Lady Marian remarked coyly.

"I shall take you to your quarters, my lady." The Sheriff said. "Come." He beckoned. He offered his arm and she took it willingly as she stood. He led her slowly from the balcony, down the long winding corridor and to her quarters.

He opened the door and led her inside to the bed. She sat upon it and looked up at him.

"Thank you for dinner." Lady Marian said even though she wondered why she said it.

The Sheriff smiled and knelt in front of her. "Are you quite yourself, my lady? I could send for my physician to examine – "

"No! That is the last thing I need!" Lady Marian exclaimed as she stood up abruptly and began to move away from him. The Sheriff stood observing her.

"So he can offer me some kind of medicament to dull my senses? So I will cooperate with you? To further restrain me than I already – " Suddenly she began to sway and was breathing faster than normal.

The Sheriff went to her and held her to him to steady her. She pressed her cheek next to his chest and inhaled the scent of his leather. She tried to resist it but couldn't stop the smile from forming on her face. She opened her eyes and looked up at him, her brown eyes glistening.

"My lord?" She murmured suddenly. She knew where this was leading and she was caught between a mixture of terror and excitement.

He smiled and touched her cheek. She closed her eyes and sighed. He leaned down and kissed her then holding her close to him.

She felt things she couldn't identify when their lips touched. When he kissed her languidly and passionately, tasting her tongue with his. She felt that familiar heat again, it rushed through her body and then it settled. It piqued her curiousity over this dark knight who was kissing her.

She couldn't believe she was permitting him to do this but he felt so good to her. The soft whiskers of his beard tickled her skin as he kissed her. She realized she had no control over her limbs because she was surprised just then to find her arms were around him and running up and down his back. What was making her feel this way? Was it the wine? Why was it she had no wish to do this that night she was at Robin's camp? If she really wanted to – wouldn't she have found a way to be so… close to him?

Her hands ran over the Sheriff's strong arms then found their way to his chest. She stopped kissing him, breathlessly leaning her forehead against his. She fiddled with the buttons on his doublet and began to unbutton them…

The Sheriff closed his eyes and sighed. Was this really Marian Dubois doing this to him? As much as he wanted this, he was puzzled by her behaviour. He wanted her, but not if she was drunk. Indeed, she was almost behaving as some of his men did when they partook of too much mead! He gently took her hands in his and pulled away from her. He looked down into her eyes. She searched his eyes with hers, surprised he stopped her.

"My Lady Marian." The Sheriff whispered. "This is unlike you. You have to want this." The Sheriff said as he held her gaze with a smoldering glance of his hazel eyes.

"I… do." She stammered.

He put his hands upon her cheeks. "Tell me you want this or I will not proceed." He whispered gruffly.

"I… submit to you, my lord." Lady Marian said.

"No. That is not what I want to hear. That tells me nothing. For all I know that could mean you submit to torture! Tell me you want this!" The Sheriff demanded.

Lady Marian took a breath. She reached up and took his face in her hands. _Oh my God, Marian, what the hell are you doing?… What is making me do this? Why is he suddenly so… irresistible? He's the Sheriff for God's - _ "I want this, George." Lady Marian whispered.

The Sheriff closed his eyes and smiled. She called him by name. For the first time in years she finally called him by his Christian name. He opened his eyes and smiled at her. Then he swiftly swept her into his arms and carried her to the bed.

Lady Marian's heart was beating fast. She felt anticipation mounting at the thought of his touch. She still could not believe she desired him. This was dangerous territory she was entering, but for some peculiar reason, almost as if she was under the charm of a spell, she couldn't control it. Suddenly, she craved danger. And the crazy thing about it was she was forgetting the things she disliked about him. All that mattered was now, this moment in time. The way he made her feel. He stretched out on the bed beside her.

"I've never been with – "

"Shh… it's okay, my angel. I will be gentle." The Sheriff soothed.

"Will it hurt?" Lady Marian asked tentatively.

"I think so, perhaps a little but it's momentary."

"Oh… hold me." Lady Marian breathed as she looked into his eyes.

"It's alright, my lady." The Sheriff said as he held her to him. "We can just stay like this then." He said.

Lady Marian closed her eyes. Didn't she used to think of this man as evil? He was behaving like an absolute perfect gentleman? He was charming. He was smooth. She sighed. He smelled so good to her.

"No. I want to. Just… give me a minute." Lady Marian murmured.

The Sheriff held her to him and kissed the top of her head. Her hair smelled so intoxicating to him, the scent of wildflowers. She closed her eyes and took a breath. She felt a chill travel the length of her spine. Her hands found their way to the buttons of his doublet again and she began to unbutton them. She looked up at him. Their eyes locked and then she moved up toward him and kissed him.

They began to tear at each other's clothes and explore each other's bodies gingerly at first and then with an intensified hunger as their passions mounted. Lady Marian rested against the silken linens and the soft down pillows as he looked down upon her. She lay there before him – naked, open to him, and ready for his touch.

He leaned down and kissed her as he entered her. He was gentle and stopped when she let out a soft cry. She bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut a moment, looking away until the strange pain subsided. The Sheriff kissed her cheek, then her lips and began to move slowly inside of her.

She held onto him tightly and soon began to relax into it. She was surprised to find she was beginning to enjoy it after some time had passed. She twined her legs around him and pulled him in close to her. She arched her back and pressed her perfectly firm breasts into his smooth chest as he took her to new heights, new places. And then she felt a bliss come over her unlike anything she ever felt before. The Sheriff collapsed on top of her and kissed her sofly. Both of them were breathless, their bodies damp with perspiration.

"Was I… okay?" Lady Marian suddenly asked when she broke the kiss.

The Sheriff smiled. "You were perfect, my angel." He said with another kiss.

A little while later she was nestled against his chest in the afterglow of it all just before sleep. She was content to be there in his arms, but the pangs of guilt were beginning to tear away at her soul. _Oh Robin… what have I done? _ She looked up at the Sheriff before she closed her eyes. His eyes were closed. All was quiet. She guessed he might have fallen asleep. _How is it possible to care for two men at once? But would I wish to be intimate with Robin? No. I am fond of Robin. But… what is it I feel for George? What – is this love? No! It cannot be!_

Suddenly she wasn't sure if she would be able to sleep. She didn't wish to hurt Robin, yet she probably just did. Even if she never breathed a word of this to him, and she already decided she would not, she would be hard pressed to look him in the eye again. Yet, at the same time, despite the mounting guilt, she felt a ripple of excitement run through her, wondering when next the Sheriff would wish to ravish her again? She sighed. _Oh Marian, this is a fine situation you have gotten yourself mixed up in…_


	4. Chapter 3

_The forest was a battleground alive with fire. Men ran past her wielding an assortment of weapons - longbows, swords, daggers. Catapults propelled balls of fire in the air toward camp. She looked around. She saw Will Scarlett and John Little nearby, both engaged in hand to hand combat with soldiers. Where was Robin?_

_She looked to the distance. Just ahead on the ridge some forty yards in the distance were men on horseback. In the center was a man dressed all in black sitting regally upon a fine midnight black steed. His eyes glowed like fire. She wanted to look away but couldn't bring herself to. Then he saw her and slowly urged his horse toward her._

_She looked around frantically. Robin – where are you? She looked back in the direction of the man on the black horse. He was coming closer. She broke into a run. She kept looking over her shoulder. He was gaining speed! Then finally, he was fast approaching her. He was leaning down over the side of his mount. He was going to take her!_

"No! Get away from me!" She cried out.

"My lady?" The Sheriff whispered.

"No. No!" Marian murmured.

"Marian." The Sheriff whispered as he kissed her cheek. "It is alright." He soothed.

She opened her eyes. The Sheriff was looking down at her. Some candles still burned in the room. The light from them cast a faint glow about him.

"Forgive me… I… didn't mean to wake you." Lady Marian stammered. Faint memories of the dream still lingered in her mind. Was the man upon the horse… the Sheriff?

She pulled the silk linens up to cover her exposed breasts. The Sheriff held her close to him and kissed her forehead.

"There is nothing to forgive, my angel." He whispered.

Marian sighed in contentment. Was it wrong to feel so content? Shouldn't she be more willing to kill this man? Why was it difficult to feel anger toward him now? Why was he causing her so much confusion! Her head rested against his shoulder. She put her hand on his smooth chest. She could feel his heartbeat beneath the warmth of his skin. It soothed her. She inched her fingertips up over his chest and his shoulders. Then she touched his hair and raked her fingers through his silky waves.

"My lady…" The Sheriff breathed.

She touched his face and turned him toward her. Then she surprised him by leaning into him and delivering a slow, sensual kiss.

She couldn't believe the contentment she felt. But in the morning, everything would be the same. She would still be locked in this room, and the Sheriff and Robin would still be thinking on how they were going to kill each other.

The Sheriff felt her stiffen. He stopped and looked into her big brown eyes.

"My Lady Marian, are you alright?" The Sheriff asked.

"What will happen now?" Marian asked.

"Shh… don't think on it now." The Sheriff said as he smoothed her hair.

"No. Everything is different, yet nothing has changed." Marian said.

"Now you're beginning to sound like my counsel who always speaks in riddles. What do you mean, or should I ask?" The Sheriff sighed.

"You will still keep me locked in this room. And even worse than that – he's going to attempt to kill you! You're going to try to kill him. Oh… I cannot bear it!" Marian exclaimed. She sat up suddenly, holding the linens around her. "God… it was bad enough before. But now…" Her words trailed off.

"What, my lady?" The Sheriff asked. He sat up and put his arm around her.

"Before, I would worry about him coming to harm. And now… what… oh dear." Lady Marian stammered.

"Perhaps you're giving the matter too much thought, my lady." The Sheriff attempted to soothe. Apparently it was the wrong thing to say.

"Perhaps you're not giving it _**enough**_ thought!" Marian replied sharply as she turned to face him. "This must end! This… war between you and Robin. I just lost my brother, Peter. I do not wish to lose either of you! But you men would never stop to think about anyone elses feelings in the matter. You're too busy engaged in your boyish quests!" Lady Marian cried.

The Sheriff sighed. Then he brought his hands up to her and held her face with them. "My lady, we will speak of this on the morrow. You're right. Some things must change. But right now, it's the dead of night. Come. Lie here beside me." The Sheriff whispered as he patted her pillow.

She obeyed. She sighed and lay back against the pillow staring up at the ceiling. She had so many questions. Nothing but questions. The two biggest ones were: why did she permit the Sheriff to touch her? And why did she suddenly care what happened to him? _I must be going mad. I was brought here as a prisoner. Kept locked in this chamber. Why did I allow him to charm me? Am I the first prisoner to have submitted to the charms of their captor?_

"My lady, it was only a dream." The Sheriff whispered, interrupting her thoughts. "You were having a bad dream."

_No. I think I am living in one._

He put his arm around her and held her to him. She held onto him fast. She didn't want daylight to come. She was fearful of what was yet to come. When Robin discovered that she was missing, he would come looking. He would make an attempt on the Sheriff's life. She believed he was perhaps the only one skilled enough to do it.

The Sheriff closed his eyes as he held her close. He could smell the faint scent of wildflowers from her hair, reminding him that this was real. Perhaps she was right. Perhaps things needed to change. But he wasn't going to be the only one to do it. So much had happened he didn't think he could begin to make it right. But he would try with Lady Marian.

"George…" She whispered.

"Yes?"

"I'm… afraid." Lady Marian said.

"Shh… it will be alright, my lady." The Sheriff soothed as he caressed her shoulder. He brought his hand to her cheek and turned her toward him. "I will look after you. I swear to you."

"Who shall look after you?" She asked.

"I shall be fine. Do not worry. We must take this one step at a time. Right now you're here with me. That's all that matters in this moment." The Sheriff whispered softly as he looked into her eyes.

"Alright." She relented.

She closed her eyes a moment and smiled. The way he phrased things… he really knew how to bewitch her. He was being so tender with her. It was like his body was inhabited by another man altogether. She opened her eyes and looked into his, searching into his soul, wondering when the evil Sheriff she knew so well would rise to the surface. _How come I never realized until recently that he is so... undeniably handsome? Was I blind before?_ Before she knew what she was doing her right leg had suddenly snaked up and wrapped around him, and she was holding him to her tightly.

"My lady…" The Sheriff breathed in a sigh. He was hard for her again. He reached down and found the soft moist flesh between her thighs and began to please her. She was ready for him and moaned an appreciative response to his expert touch.

In moments their bodies were entwined around one another in a fit of hot passion and animal desire. They explored each other in the forest primeval, unlocking hidden fantasies, and allowing themselves to come undone to desire. They pleased each other over again until well after the witching hour when the lady's virtue had long since been dethroned.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She awoke shortly after dawn. She looked to her left. The space beside her was vacant, but upon the pillow where his head had been resting on earlier was a long stemmed red rose. She felt her cheeks flush. She reached over to take it and brought the bloom to her nose inhaling the intoxicating scent. He certainly was a mysterious man – the Sheriff of Nottingham. He certainly kept it well hidden that he knew exactly how to charm a lady.

She heard a noise just then. She sat up and pulled the silk linens close about her.

Hecate grinned as she came toward her holding a tray. This time it held a goblet of fresh squeezed juice, a small plate with a cinnamon pastry, and another rose in a small vase completed the ensemble.

"What is this?" Lady Marian asked.

"Sweet delights to break your fast. Orders from the Sheriff, milady." Hecate announced.

"Where is he? I wish to speak with him." Lady Marian said.

"Meeting with some of his staff in the Council Quarters. He shall return soon."

"Fine. Then if you please, would you prepare me a bath? I should like to be at my best when I speak to him. I have important matters to discuss with him and I need him to take me seriously." Lady Marian explained.

"As you wish." Hecate obeyed.

Later after her bath Marian had just finished dressing. There was a rust coloured velvet gown among the gowns the Sheriff had sent to her chambers. She chose that one to wear. She looked into the mirror on the wall and pinched her cheeks. She put her hair up and as an added adornment she picked up the rose that had been sent with her tray – it had a much shorter stem, and put it in her hair. She was just taking one last look in the mirror when the door opened. She looked to her right. It was the Sheriff standing there.

"My Lady Marian." The Sheriff said as he came toward her.

"I have a few requests of you, my lord." Lady Marian said. There was no point delaying what needed to be said.

"I'm listening." He said when he stopped a few feet away from her.

"I would like some of my clothes." Lady Marian announced.

"That is fine. That is what I wanted to speak to you about. You may leave if you wish." The Sheriff said, completely surprising her. He never took his eyes from hers.

"My lord?" Lady Marian blurted out, astonished.

"You would be better protected here as I told you." The Sheriff began. It was true, he really did wish to protect her. "But I was wrong to bring you here against your will. Sometimes I'm not very good with doing things the right way with the ladies – except of course, in the bedchamber." He winked.

Lady Marian's mind was a cacophony of thoughts. He was willing to let her go. Perhaps he wasn't so bad after all? But, he did have a point. He could protect her. Surely he had more of a vested interest to do that now than he ever did before? After… what they had done? And if she stayed, maybe Robin would think twice about trying to kill him? Or would he? But she could persuade the Sheriff about how to handle Robin. She might be able to make a difference!

"I will stay." Lady Marian said.

The Sheriff looked at her curiously. "Are you certain?" He asked.

"Yes. I could do with some protection. I only ask two things, my lord." She said.

"What is that?" He asked.

"I wish to have my clothes. Oh, I do thank you for these gowns, but I would still like some of my own. And I wish for the freedom to come and go as I please." She said.

"It shall be granted." The Sheriff smiled.

She nodded and turned away. She went to the window and gazed out of it. She wasn't through with her requests. How to say what she wanted to? Would that she could change him? She had to try. Starting with…

"This war between you and Robin must end. It will only end in bloodshed. Some of it may be yours." Lady Marian began tentatively.

"Marian – "

"No!" She turned around to face him. "He will try to kill you. He is skilled enough to succeed! You must mend some of your ways, my lord. Pardon he and his men. Give the money he intercepted to the King. Let the King distribute it as he sees fit. It is your only chance of stalling, perhaps preventing a revolt against you!" Lady Marian exclaimed.

"Marian, it is not that simple." The Sheriff said shaking his head. "He killed four of my men. He's been wreaking havoc in this town and the villages surrounding it for months ever since he returned from Jerusalem!" The Sheriff spat.

"And your hands are not completely clean either." Lady Marian pointed out.

"There is much to think on before I can consider pardoning him." The Sheriff said._ Pardon him! Bah! Is she jesting?_

"It will never end if you don't." Lady Marian said.

The Sheriff went to her and put his hands gently upon her shoulders. "My lady, you're double thinking this entire matter again. Take it as it comes, it's the only way. No matter what happens, I shall take care of you." He said softly.

She looked into his eyes and smiled ruefully. She wanted to believe him. It was clear she wasn't going to get anywhere with him. Not today. Both he and Robin were not easily dissuaded from their positions on the matter. It would take a slap in both of their faces to snap them out of it and make them think on the matter from a whole new perspective. But how? She would have to be the catalyst. She thought about it a few moments. And then the idea came to her.

After he left she opened the door and spoke to the sentry who was standing guard outside of her door.

"Send for Hecate. I need her to bring me some things." Lady Marian said.

"Very well, milady." The guard replied.

Thirty minutes later Hecate was standing before her.

"You summoned, milady?" Hecate said.

"Yes. I wish to write to my mother. I need you to bring me parchment, a quill, and some ink." Lady Marian said.

"Right. How do I know you won't send it to Locksley?" Hecate challenged. Clearly, she had been instructed by the Sheriff.

"Well, you don't. That is the reason I will ask you to take it to the Sheriff and insist he read it before it is sent to her as he sees fit." Lady Marian replied without a moment's hesitation.

Hecate raised her eyebrow. Clearly she was not lying. "Very well. I shall bring them by sunset."

"Perfect." Lady Marian smiled. "Oh, and when you bring them, could you bring an extra pitcher of that special ale? I'm growing rather fond of it." Lady Marian added.

Hecate grinned. "It would be my pleasure." She said.

Late that night Lady Marian sat on a chair. She had everything she needed. Her clothes were brought to her by the page just before dusk. Then shortly after that Hecate appeared. She brought the writing materials that Marian had requested and two pitchers of ale.

Marian looked at the blank parchment. She wasn't sure what to do, but she hoped she would get an answer by doing this. She needed guidance, and this seemed like the best idea she could come up with. She had so many things she needed to say. But she would try to keep it simple. This must work.

He didn't come to see her again that day. That was good. She needed to think. Before she agreed to send this letter, she needed to think on it a little more. She drew in a sigh and began to write from her heart.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

On Wednesday morning Hecate was surprised to find Lady Marian dressed so early in the day, as if she was prepared to leave.

"My, you're up early." Hecate said as she placed a tray on the table beside the bed.

"The Sheriff has granted me permission to come and go as I please. I must see to some things at my manor. I will be back by midday. In the meantime I have that scroll I wish to send to my mother." Lady Marian said. She produced it from the pocket of her gown and held it out to the serving wench. "Give this to the Sheriff and have him read this, so he will know my intent is pure." Lady Marian instructed.

"Very well, milady." Hecate replied as she took it from her, eyeing her curiously over her choice of words.

It was just before dusk. The Sheriff was just exiting the Council Quarters when Hecate came walking toward him in the corridor.

"My lord, I have something for you." Hecate said.

"What is it?" The Sheriff asked impatiently. He was planning to go and see Lady Marian.

"Lady Marian wrote a message to her mother. She insists you read it so you will know it is indeed meant for her mother. She is also requesting you send it after you read it." Hecate said as she produced a scroll from her pocket and handed it to the Sheriff.

"You must be jesting?" The Sheriff said as he narrowed his eyes.

"The lady insists, my lord." Hecate said adamantly.

He took the scroll and continued to her quarters. He would give the scroll back to her. Let her send it to London. She had already proven she wasn't trying to trick him by giving the scroll to Hecate to give to him. Fifteen minutes later he approached her chamber. Just as he put his hand on the door handle, the sentry who was stationed there spoke up.

"She is not there, my lord." The guard announced.

"Not there? Where is she?" The Sheriff asked.

"I do not know. But she left early in the day – it was just after dawn. She said she had some things to attend to at her manor."

The Sheriff went inside the chamber anyway. He needed to see for himself. Indeed, she was gone. He shook his head in confusion. Was this some kind of a trick? Did this have anything to do with…

"Locksley!" He spat.

He suddenly remembered the scroll. He didn't know why he should choose to read it then, but he took it from under his belt, unfurled it and began to read:

_"My Lord Sheriff;_

_Surprise. This is not a letter to my mother."_

The Sheriff's eyes widened. He shook his head in disbelief and continued to read…

_"You are darkness. I am light. I am calm. You are chaos. We are opposite, but I think you know as I do that opposites attract._

_I do believe I am falling for you. Truthfully no man, aye, not even Robin of Locksley has made me feel the way you make me feel._

_I need time to work out some things on my own. For I still feel loyalty to Robin. Indeed, I know you are enemies, and that is why I must go away to think. When I come back to you, I wish to return to you pure, with only regard for you, and never feeling again the guilt I feel now._

_I will return if I can do that. Or, perhaps, we may meet again... in the next life._

_My love... remember me..._

_Your lady,_

_- Marian."_

"Oh… no!" The Sheriff groaned. What was she planning to do? He must find her!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Robin of Locksley and Azeem were lengthening the distance between them and the dungeon in Nottingham Castle. They had purposely acted out in the village earlier, having disguised themselves, when Guy of Gisborne, along with his patrols and Gregor, the Sheriff's tax collector came around. It was their best chance of gaining entry to the castle without drawing too much attention to themselves.

Azeem managed to knock the guard down before he opened the door of a cell to throw them both into. Robin took part in the fight which led to a battle against two more guards and the jailer, and now they were freed again, running down the dark corridor, trying to get some sense of their surroundings.

"I hope you're right, Christian. If she _**did**_ go to London we will both be dead by moonrise." Azeem pointed out.

"The more I think about it, the more I'm certain he is behind it." Locksley said when they stopped and looked around for another exit. "She was not at her manor. She should be there at this time! She hated the idea of going to London before. I tried to get her to go there for refuge. She refused! I'm telling you, she is somewhere here in this cursed castle, Azeem!" Robin scorned trying to keep his voice lowered.

Azeem nodded. It was clear Robin was convinced. They continued on their quest. They found stairs that brought them to the main level of the castle. The structure was so vast they didn't really know which direction they were headed. Indeed, the corridors were very similarly laid out. They found they were walking in circles at times. They both pulled up the hoods of their capes, and continued walking swiftly, eyes downcast, hiding behind columns when they spotted guards.

"Christian." Azeem whispered urgently.

"What is it?"

"Someone is coming. I can hear them behind us." He warned with his eyes widened in horror.

Locksley turned around and came face to face with his enemy.

Azeem gasped.

"Locksley! What the _**hell**_ are you doing lurking about in my castle and contaminating it?!" The Sheriff barked as he drew his sword.

"Where the hell is Marian? What have you done with her?" Robin demanded, unfazed by the Sheriff's sword glinting from the light of the torches ensconced along the walls of the corridor. He chose not to draw his sword then. He nodded for Azeem to wait as well.

"At her manor I assume. I saw her yesterday." The Sheriff responded curtly. "Not that it should matter to you."

"She is not there. I just came from her manor. She should be there – it is dark! If she is not there, and she is not here with you, then where the hell is she?" Robin shouted.

"In London, Christian!" Azeem admonished. He was going to get them both killed!

The Sheriff stood shaking his head watching the two of them.

"No. I do not believe it. She's in danger! Don't be so obtuse, Azeem!" Lockely admonished his companion.

"Dear Zeus, am I to tolerate your domestic dispute as well?" The Sheriff spat. "I should kill you now!" He seethed as he glared at Locksley.

"And ruin these beautiful floors?" Locksley grinned.

Azeem chuckled. His friend had a point. Did nobody own a broom around here, besides the witch?

"Tic toc, tic toc... time is wasting. What do you want?" The Sheriff barked.

"You need me. You cannot kill me now. Marian is missing." Locksley stated calmly. "We must find her."

The Sheriff gritted his teeth and started to breathe a little faster. Damn this cursed insect! He wanted to run him through right now, him and his Moorish friend. But…

"Fine. We shall kill each other later." The Sheriff grinned malevolently. He hated to admit it, but the rotten little oaf did have a point. They would need to put aside their differences – for now. The Sheriff certainly didn't have time to deal with him now. His lady was one hundred times more important than the glory of killing Locksley. And he realized then he **_had_** changed… a little.

"You go your way. I shall go mine. Just don't cross my path until we're back here, Locksley – or I **_shall_** kill you." The Sheriff said with his eyes narrowed in malice. "Now – you and your painted friend have ten seconds to get out of my sight before I change my mind and call for my guards." He grinned.

Locksley and Azeem obeyed and made a fast exit.

The Sheriff shook his head. It was like dealing with a swarm of pests. A buzzing fly! How did the cursed little insect gain entry into the castle?

A short time later he flew through the main portcullis on his midnight black equine. His tousled wavy raven hair and the horse's mane danced in the wind. The scant moonlight reflected on the silver studs that embellished his leather doublet, surcoat, and gauntlets._ Where are you, my lady? How shall I begin to find you?_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lady Marian was cold and tired. She had been riding for hours. She was glad nobody spotted her when she chose to 'borrow' one of the Sheriff's horses. It was dark. Just up ahead was a river. She would stop there for now. She secured the horse to a tree and walked near to the water's edge. She sat upon a rock and reached for her hip flask. She was glad to find it among her belongings that had been brought to her. She brought it to her lips and took a generous swig. She had filled it with ale from the extra pitcher Hecate had brought the night before.

The sheer confusion of everything was too much for her. She knew not where she was going, but she knew she needed to do this. It was all she could come up with. She was torn between feeling guilt about being unfaithful to Robin, and missing the Sheriff. Her feelings for the Sheriff were intense, it was more than a fondness. She realized now that it was only a fondness she felt for Robin, but still she felt guilt about hurting him. She picked up the flask and drank more of the ale. She had never seen this river before. How far away is this from Nottingham? She hoped the Sheriff would give her some time before he came looking for her, if he was going to.

How things had changed. She never thought in a million years she could care for the Sheriff as deeply as she did now. But they were going to tear each other apart – Robin and George. They were already planning to, and she just went and made everything worse! This could never be. It was the wrong time, too much had happened.

She brought the flask up to her lips and drank all of it as she began to weep. How did things get like this? She thought as she wiped her lips with the back of her hand. She stood and stepped across to the rocks that crossed the river. She knew she was now drunk but she didn't care. She felt a strange liberation at daring to cross over the rapidly flowing current.

She remembered she once liked George before he became the Sheriff. But within a short time power had changed him. But now, she more than just liked him. She knew she was more than fond of him. _No. It cannot be love!... Can it?_ Just then she began to sway and lost her footing on the narrow rock she was balanced precariously upon. She tumbled off the rock she was perched upon smack dab in the middle of the river. Her head hit the rock on the way down and her body floated unconscious, downstream toward the falls which dropped ten or fifteen feet – give or take a few, into the body of water below.


	5. Chapter 4

Little John stood up and addressed the men who sat by the fire eating roasted rabbit that Bull had cooked for them on a spit over the fire as they awaited the return of their leader.

"I'm going to find him. Who's coming with me then?" He said as he planted his quarterstaff firmly onto the ground beside him.

"I'll come. Something's surely amiss, mate." Bull agreed as he stood.

Much stared up at them a moment from the log he sat upon, uncertain. "I don't know. Suppose we don't find them, but the Sheriff happens to find us? How will Robin find us then?" He asked shaking his head.

"I'm not going anywhere. The fool doesn't deserve our help! Can't you see? He abandoned us to look for Lady Marian! He probably went to London. We are right back to where we started months ago before he barged into our forest!" Will exclaimed as he stood up abruptly.

"Is that so?" Locksley demanded. He came up behind them with Azeem and took the group by surprise.

Will spat and looked away.

"Is your little lady well, mate?" Little John asked.

"I did not find her." Robin replied.

"If she didn't go to London – which I'm damn sure she did, then she is probably being held by Nottingham!" Will exclaimed.

"She is not in London. I just know it. And she is _**not**_ at Nottingham Castle." Robin said firmly.

The men looked at him curiously. Will was shaking his head.

"We already checked." Azeem added with a smirk.

"You were inside of the castle and you made it back out again – alive? Right!" Will snorted.

"It is true. In fact we ran into the Sheriff." Robin said.

"You're bluffing, mate!" Little John exclaimed.

"No. Listen – Marian is missing. I know she not in London. She is not at her manor. She is not at Nottingham Castle –"

"Bollocks! He lied to you, fool! You were tricked!" Will exclaimed.

"No. I believed him."

His men stood before him, all shaking their heads in disbelief. Little John wondered if what Wolf had been saying about the witch had been partly true? Perhaps she cast a spell on him of some sort when he was in there?

"I'm certain he was heading out to look for her. He was on his way out, dressed for a journey." Robin said. "So here's what we're going to do. Azeem is coming with me." He looked to Little John. "John, you are in charge until we return. We shouldn't be long. I suspect she has not gotten too far in her travels."

"Alright, mate." Little John nodded. "You should have some of this fine rabbit Bull cooked before ye go!" He said as he offered a plate to his friends.

"Don't mind if I do." Azeem said as he reached out to take the plate gratefully.

Locksley put a hand on Azeem's arm. "No. We'll eat later, my friend. Once we return."

Azeem shook his head.

"Suit yourself, mate. Can't guarantee there will still be some left for eatin when ye get back, though!" Little John winked as he took a generous bite.

"This is how it must be." Locksley said. He nodded to Azeem and they started back to where their horses were secured.

"You're putting our mission on hold for a maiden?" Will asked, incredulous. "What are we to do then?" He demanded.

Locksley stopped and turned back to face him. "Defend our camp and the blood money we have secured from Nottingham." Locksley said. "You shall have your chance to fight when we return."

Robin and Azeem mounted the only two horses the outlaws 'owned' and proceeded on their quest to look for the Lady Marian.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Sheriff had been riding two or three hours. He knew he was taking a chance because he had no idea which direction she took when she left town. He hoped the stars would somehow guide him to her. At least he knew which horse she took – the gray mare that was missing from his stables.

He scanned in every direction as he urged the horse to gallop down a winding dirt road.

_Where have you gone, my lady?_

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"This is futile, Christian. We've been riding a long way and there has been nothing." Azeem said as he eased his horse alongside Robin's.

"Wait. There… up ahead!" Locksley exclaimed. He pointed up ahead to a tree where a gray horse was tied to. Just thirty yards down to the left was a river. They brought their horses up near to the other one and dismounted. They held the reins and led them down close to the water's edge. Locksley took a look around.

"She is not here." Robin sighed. "I don't even know if that is her horse? I've never seen it!" He said shaking his head.

"Let's keep looking, Christian. We are wasting time here." Azeem advised.

Locksley nodded. They mounted their horses and continued down the dirt road that snaked alongside the river on the right of it. If they had looked to the left when they went down the small incline to the basin below the river that was now beside them, they might have seen the body washing up along the shore there.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The path was beginning to get treacherous so the Sheriff eased his horse to a cantor. He was traveling along a winding dirt road that followed beside a river. Suddenly he saw something up ahead. It was his horse secured to a tree up ahead in the distance. He approached the horse and eased his down to the water's edge. And then he saw it – a small flask on the ground by a large rock at the edge of the water. He looked around. He saw nothing else. But somehow he knew. He looked across the river to the large rocks that scattered across it. And then he looked to his right, downstream toward the falls. He gasped. He urged his horse back toward the road and headed down the incline that ran alongside where the body of water was below the falls. He slowed his horse once he reached the valley. Then he stopped and dismounted. After he secured his horse he slowly made his way to the shoreline as he scanned his field of vision searching for any sign of her.

He made it to the water's edge. He looked around him but saw nothing. _Curses! Where is she?_ He looked to the right. He squinted his eyes adjusting them in the dark. Suddenly he saw something sneaking out from behind a rock. Was that… a hand? He walked toward it. Soon he saw it. The figure of a maiden lying face down in the sand, washed up beside a large rock on the shoreline. He felt the blood drain from his face.

"Marian!" He whispered urgently.

He ran toward her and knelt beside her.

"My lady! Marian! Wake up!" He shouted as he turned her over.

He quickly took off his gauntlets and then began to gently wipe the sand from her face. Then he leaned down close and held his palm over her mouth. Nothing! He felt no breath escape her lips! In a panic he picked her up and slapped her on the back a few times.

"Marian! Breathe, damn you! Breathe!" The Sheriff shouted.

Lady Marian began to cough and spit up some lake water.

"My lady!" The Sheriff exclaimed.

Lady Marian opened her eyes briefly and gazed into his. It was the only response he got from her. It only lasted a moment and then she fell into a slumber. But she was breathing! She was alive!

The Sheriff scooped her up in his arms and looked around for a safe place to take her to. Alas, she was not well enough to move her, even though Nottingham was not that far away. He needed her more awake than this to travel with him.

He walked a little way and found a secluded spot not far from his horse. He took off his cloak and laid it on the ground quickly before he put her down upon it. Then he removed his doublet. He cast it aside then began to quickly undress her, removing her soaked garments. He took off his tunic and then he began to dress her in it. He covered her, wrapping her up in his cloak, then he set about building a fire nearby. Once he was satisfied with the fire he draped her garments over a low hanging tree branch to dry them.

Task completed he sat down on the ground beside her. She looked pale from what he could tell, for it was very dark. Despite the fact she looked unwell, she looked enchanting dressed in his tunic. He shook his head and closed his eyes for a moment. Then he made another attempt at wakening her.

"My lady, you must wake up!" The Sheriff begged her.

She did not respond. He laid down beside her and held her to him. After awhile he fell asleep.

He was awakened by the sound of her coughing an hour or so later. He bolted upright, instantly alert.

"Marian!" He exclaimed.

"My throat is… sore." Lady Marian mumbled.

He got up and went to the spot where he had laid his doublet down. His flask was there beside it. He brought it to her and held it to her lips as he sat beside her.

"What is this?" Lady Marian asked.

"Water, my lady." The Sheriff said.

She took a sip and then sat up some more. She looked at him curiously. "You… saved me." She whispered.

"Somebody had to." The Sheriff smiled.

"I thought you might look for me, but I wasn't sure." Lady Marian muttered.

"Now you know." He said as he held her to him.

"I feel so weakened… George!" She whispered.

"My lady, lay back down. You are safe, my angel. I shall take care of you." He promised as he eased her back down and covered her.

She grinned knowingly as she looked up into his eyes. "That's what I'm afraid of." Marian said. Then she stopped suddenly and closed her eyes. She grimaced and put her palm to her forehead.

"My lady? Are you quite yourself?" The Sheriff asked.

"No." She mumbled. "I'm so… dizzy just now. Stay with me… George." She pleaded.

"Of course, my angel." He said.

"I'm so… sleepy." Lady Marian whispered faintly.

"No. Marian! Stay with me. Do _**not**_ go to sleep!" The Sheriff implored her. He wasn't sure why he thought that was important, but his gut instinct was telling him not to let her fall asleep.

"Just a… little… tiny… nap –"

"Marian!" The Sheriff shouted as he lightly tapped her face.

She opened her eyes and looked at him, puzzled.

"Talk to me!" The Sheriff ordered.

She rolled her eyes. "I am." Lady Marian said. Then her eyelids felt heavy and she began to close them again.

"Damn you, lady! I need you alert!" He exclaimed. "You can go to sleep once I have my physician see you. But in the meantime, you _**will**_ listen to me!" The Sheriff demanded.

Lady Marian's eyes opened and she looked at him strangely. "Or what? You'll kill me?" She asked as she began to yawn. "Nice try, dear Sheriff. I _**already**_ feel half dead." She whispered then closed her eyes again.

"Marian, for the love of Zeus!" He implored her.

"There are some things you cannot fight." She whispered. And then she fell asleep.

The Sheriff shook his head. Then he smiled. She must be doing alright if she was arguing with him. He hoped she would awaken again soon. He gently brushed some dampened loose tendrils from her cheek.

"Oh, my angel… wake up from your sleep." He whispered. "I'll be here for you when you do."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was Thursday at midday when she finally awakened. The Sheriff was pacing, a habit he often succumbed to in times of stress or crisis. He stopped and went to her when he heard her moaning.

"George…" She whispered.

"My lady." He said as he knelt before her.

"Where are we?" Lady Marian asked weakly.

"We're not too far from Nottingham. I will take you back there, but you're not quite well enough for the journey, my lady. Just rest." The Sheriff said.

"Take me… away." Lady Marian sighed.

"I will, my angel. When you're well enough I'm taking you back to the castle."

"No! Take me far away, George. Take me far away from this where nobody can get to us." She whispered.

"My love, nobody will harm you. I will protect you." The Sheriff reassured her.

"It's you I worry about." Lady Marian whispered weakly.

"Don't think on this now, Marian. Priority number one is getting you well enough to ride with me back to Nottingham." The Sheriff said as he offered her some water from the flask.

She took it gratefully then laid back down, resting on her side observing him.

"You are so… different than what everyone says about you, my lord. You really _**do**_ have a heart." Lady Marian smiled.

"Only where you're concerned." The Sheriff winked.

"I shall tell the King of this, my lord. How you… saved me. I hope I am given the chance." Lady Marian said, her eyes downcast.

The Sheriff reached out to her and softly caressed her cheek. "Let's worry about you first. I appreciate your concern, my lady, but you cannot save me." He warned.

"I can damn well try!" Lady Marian said.

"Anyway, I didn't save you. I just happened to find you when you needed to be found. You don't need to say anything on my behalf." The Sheriff said.

"You know I will do it." Lady Marian smiled.

Suddenly she felt overcome with weakness. She blinked her eyes as she attempted to focus. Her head hurt, but it was the dizziness that caused alarm. She knew she needed to get home.

The Sheriff noticed the change in her. It appeared she was fighting to stay awake. In fact she was. She knew it wouldn't be long before she couldn't fight it any longer.

"My lady, why don't you close your eyes and rest?" The Sheriff suggested.

"No." Lady Marian replied, shaking her head. "How long will it take you to get me back to Nottingham, my lord?" Lady Marian asked as she tried to sit up.

The Sheriff put his hand upon her shoulder. "You're not going any –"

"How long!" Lady Marian shouted.

The Sheriff sighed. "Six, maybe eight hours. It's hard to predict because I traveled in circles some of the time before I found you." He did not like this, whatever she was hinting at. "I could probably have you there by sunset." The Sheriff said quietly.

"Do it." Lady Marian said firmly.

"My lady, I don't think – "

"You haven't much time, my lord." Lady Marian warned. "I've never in my life feel what I feel now. I don't know how much longer I can stay awake. I do know that when I fall asleep it might take… a lot to wake me." Lady Marian said. She saw the growing concern registered in the Sheriff's eyes. "It's just a feeling I have." She added.

"Then we must go." The Sheriff said. He bent down to her and kissed her forehead. She opened her mouth to speak and he put his fingers to her lips. "Shh. Save it, my lady. Don't speak. Just let me get you there."

She changed into her now dry clothes and together they mounted his horse. It was just turning dusk when the Sheriff was carrying her through the castle toward her chambers. He saw the page near the Council Quarters.

"Summon for my physician at once!" He ordered the page.

The page nodded then scurried off to carry out the request.

It seemed like an interminable length of time had passed. Finally he was at her door. He asked the sentry to summon for Mortianna and then he carried her into the chamber. Quickly he walked toward the bed and then he gently laid her upon it.

"Marian." He whispered as he stroked her face. "My lady, wake up. You're safe now. You are… home." He said quietly.

It was just after he helped her off his horse that she collapsed right there in his arms. Her intuition at midday was right on target. He was somewhat stunned when he realized that then. She hadn't responded to anything. He sighed, shaking his head, hating himself for what he was about to do.

"Marian!" He shouted as he slapped her cheeks.

She was like a ragdoll! No response whatsoever. He suddenly felt a panic rise within him. She was very pale now, and her once pink lips were now a pale shade of lavender. The river was very cold. Perhaps she was suffering effects from the frigid water she fell into? He covered her with a fur throw that had been at the foot of the bed and began to rub her shoulders.

"My lady, come back to me!" The Sheriff pleaded with her in an urgent whisper.

"What news, my child?" Mortianna's voice suddenly interrupted his thoughts. "What has happened to Lady Marian?" She asked as she entered into the room carrying a sack of implements and cup of batwing tea for the lady. Her black and silver gown rustled as it brushed along the floor.

The Sheriff looked up and walked toward her. "My lady suffered an unfortunate accident." The Sheriff said.

"_**Your**_ lady?" Mortianna questioned with an eyebrow quirked suspiciously.

"Aye. For your information she _**is**_ my lady. A few changes took place before… before this!" The Sheriff exclaimed as he nodded toward the bed.

She managed to conceal her grin of satisfaction. _So the potion had worked! Splendid! _"Tell me what you know." Mortianna urged.

"She had fallen into a river – it was several miles north of here. Anyway she tumbled over falls and she must have hit her head on something. Probably a rock. I found her washed up on shore down below. She was unconscious." The Sheriff explained.

"Did she ever waken?" Mortianna asked as she went to the bedside. She put her sack and the cup of tea on the table beside it.

"Yes. She awakened briefly last night. And she was awake at midday. She stayed awake until just after we arrived back here at the castle. Now she will not respond to a damned thing!" The Sheriff huffed in frustration.

Mortianna went to Marian and began to examine her.

"I don't know if you can do anything, but do what you can for her until Thomas arrives. I have summoned for him." The Sheriff said.

Mortianna nodded and the Sheriff began to pace nervously as he impatiently awaited the arrival of his personal physician, Thomas Crumwell.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The men were gathered around the fire when Robin and Azeem returned at dusk on Thursday.

Little John looked up. "Well mate? Any luck?" He asked.

"We did not find her." Robin said.

"Surprise, surprise." Will snorted. "Because she is holed up at Nottingham Castle, that's why!"

"I don't know where she is but I'll go back to her manor tomorrow." Robin said.

"It's like searching for a needle in a haystack." Bull remarked.

"I'll find her." Locksley assured him.

Little John passed the flask of mead to Robin. Robin took it and brought it to his lips.

"I'm coming with you, Christian. If you go alone you will only get yourself killed." Azeem said firmly.

"Wait a minute! When are we going to get back to the original plan? You do recall don't you?" Will said sharply as he stood and glared at Robin. "You know the one don't you, Locksley? The one where we were to fight back on behalf of ourselves and the people of this cursed county and defeat Nottingham? Surely you remember _**that**_ plan?" Will seethed.

"The plan has not changed. It has just been… postponed." Locksley said.

"Rubbish!" Will spat. "You lie!"

"Calm yourself, Scarlett! You've gone bleeding cracked, boy!" Little John exclaimed to Will. "He's right. We are not ready to face Nottingham's soldiers."

"You are a fool to believe in him." Will scorned before he walked off. Little John was starting to go after him.

Robin put a hand out to John's shoulder to stay him. "He'll come around. Just give him time." Robin said.

"Really mate, where do you think she has gone?" Little John asked.

"I do not know. But more and more I'm beginning to wonder if Will has a point. Perhaps the good Sheriff is behind this? I don't know how. I don't know if he would be so bold as to hold her in his castle –"

"You know he would, Robin!" Bull exclaimed.

"He is right, Christian!" Azeem agreed.

"Perhaps. I'm going back to her manor tomorrow. I will ask about the village if anyone has seen she or Duncan, and then we'll take it from there. Azeem will accompany me." Robin stated.

"What do you want us to do, mate?" Little John asked.

"Some of you deliver small sacks of gold and baskets of food to the people of Nettlestone tomorrow. It has been a week since we visited them. The rest of you stay behind and defend our camp and our treasures." Robin suggested.

"I'll send Bull and Much to make the delivery. I think Will and I will be better equipped to defend our camp if need be." Little John said.

"Good idea." Locksley said.

"Indeed." Azeem agreed. "But you had better send someone with them whose skilled at defense, in case Gisborne and his patrols take a stroll through Nettlestone on the morrow." He pointed out.

"Good thinking Azeem." Locksley said to his friend. He looked over at Clement, his best archer. "Clement, I want you to accompany Bull and Much to Nettlestone tomorrow."

"Very well, Robin." Clement nodded.

"What of Duncan, Robin? What do you think has happened to him?" Bull asked.

"Truthfully? I think he is dead. It is just a gut feeling I have. The Sheriff would easily kill Duncan, but he wouldn't be so quick to harm Lady Marian." Locksley said.

"How can you be so sure, Christian?" Azeem asked, unconvinced.

"To him, she is a bartering tool. A weapon he can use to negotiate with. That's the biggest reason. On a side note, he's been lusting after her for years. He's never been very subtle about it. He's always known he couldn't have her." A beat. "But you know how predators are?" Robin said knowingly with an eyebrow quirked.

"Indeed." Little John said evenly.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Just as the moon became visible that night, the Sheriff was meeting with the tall, silver haired physician in the hallway outside of Marian's chamber. Thomas had arrived an hour previous and was ready now to submit his report to the Sheriff.

"Thomas, what news of Lady Marian?" The Sheriff asked impatiently.

"Mortianna briefed me on what happened." Thomas began. "Can you be more specific than that?" He asked.

"No, Thomas. I did not witness the event." The Sheriff replied.

"So you don't know how long before you came upon her that this had happened?" Thomas pressed.

"No. Why is this so important?" The Sheriff demanded.

Thomas sighed. "You are right. She must have hit her head. That is what concerns me. Right now, the only thing I'm getting from her in terms of response to stimuli is that her pupils react to light. I found that out when I held a torch up near to her face when I was holding her eyelids open." Thomas said.

"Nothing else? Still?" The Sheriff asked.

"No. She doesn't respond to sound, touch, or painful stimuli." Thomas said. He looked up and noticed the look of horror registered on the Sheriff's face. "But it is a very good sign that her pupils react, my lord." Thomas attempted to reassure.

"Will she waken?" The Sheriff asked.

"It's difficult to predict. She is in a very deep slumber, my lord. The longer she sleeps the more danger there is to her. The next twenty four hours will be crucial." Thomas warned.

"What are your recommendations in the meantime?" The Sheriff asked.

"Well, Mortianna has been administering her batwing tea for starters. I'm not convinced it will do anything but she assures me it has restorative powers. Keep talking to her and attempting to wake her at every opportunity. That's the best thing for you to do I can advise." Thomas said.

"What about bloodletting? I've seen you use that a few times and it's worked for some people." The Sheriff suggested.

"That treatment is not indicated in this particular case. If she develops fever I would consider, but right now it has absolutely no value. It wouldn't do anything to change the outcome." Thomas explained.

"I see." The Sheriff said, his eyes downcast.

"If you would like I could stay, my lord? I shall be needing to check upon the lady frequently." Thomas suggested.

"I was just going to suggest that, Thomas. I shall have my sentry show you to the guest quarters." The Sheriff said.

"And if she wakens, I want you to notify me immediately so I may examine her." Thomas added.

"Indeed." The Sheriff said. He nodded to the sentry outside of Marian's chamber. The guard escorted Thomas to his quarters and the Sheriff went back inside.

Mortianna was leaning down over Lady Marian. She had one arm behind her supporting her in a sitting position, and was holding a cup to her lips.

"What is that?" The Sheriff asked. "Is that your tea?"

"Aye. Batwing tea has many uses, my child." Mortianna said.

"Perhaps it might work better if she knew you were there!" The Sheriff spat.

"She will waken, my lord. I am confident." Mortianna reassured.

"Well I am glad someone is!" He huffed.

After Mortianna finished with her ministrations for the moment, the Sheriff sat with Lady Marian and talked to her as long as he could before he knew he would collapse beside her if he didn't move. He went to the chair positioned by the window and fell asleep within moments.

Within a short time his sleep was filled with strange dreams. He felt the power of deities around him but he couldn't see or hear them. Their presence was a strong undeniable force. And all the while during these peculiar dreams he kept hearing the soft melodic voice of the diminutive crone, Mortianna chanting verses, yet he could never quite make out the words.

The witch had returned to the Lady's chambers. While her master was busying himself by making an attempt at waking Lady Marian, she went to her apothecary. She needed more items from her supply of implements kept at the back of the apothecary, behind the large cauldron always in position over the fire. This time she brought a small broom, a white candle – the colour of protection and healing – for candle magick, a jar of dried geraniums – a flower known for healing she would use for flower magick, her wand – taken from a living oak tree – for casting the circle and calling upon elemental magick, a small sack containing rose quartz and amethyst – stones used for crystal magick, and her athame to break the circle. Except for the broom and the wand she carried the rest in a basket.

She quietly made her way in through the chamber. Her master appeared to be in a deep sleep. Good. The timing was perfect for this particular magick. The moon would be in the perfect position soon. The time of day for Venus. It would be Friday on the morrow. Friday was the day of the week that was influenced by Venus as well. Venus was associated with healing, as well as love, protection, loyalty, fidelity, and trust. A perfect influence for the spells she had planned. Another element in Lady Marian's favour was that the Harvest Moon was waxing. Spells done during the Harvest Moon bring prosperity, abundance, and nurturing.

Mortianna glided to the bedside and placed the basket on the table beside it. She took the candle out, set it in the candlestick and lit it with the flame from a torch on the wall behind it. She opened the jar and took a handful of the cranberry coloured dried flowers and sprinkled some on the lady's forehead, her décolleté and her pulse points. Next she opened the sack and took out the rose quartz crystals and the amethyst stones – known for their powerful healing qualities, and placed them upon Marian's forehead and the base of her throat. The crone looked over toward the window. The Sheriff was still sound asleep. She would have to carry this out quietly.

Her purpose was twofold: to bring healing to the lady, and to strengthen the lady's attraction to the Sheriff. Alas, the witch wouldn't be able to use the potion of thorn apple seed while the lady was in a state like this. So the powers of the south wind, Notus, and the deities she would call upon to help her would have to suffice. Ah, but Aradia would assist her!

She picked up the broom and did a quick tertiary cleansing of her magick space with a spell to remove negative energy. She set it down and picked up her wand. She closed her eyes and held it to her forehead a moment, thanking Dendritus once more for the gift. Then her eyes flew open and her one good left one glazed over. She took the wand and held it out and began to walk slowly around the entire perimeter of the room in a clockwise fashion, though the witches would say they were walking deosil – not clockwise. It was time to cast the circle. As she walked it three times she spoke.

"I walk the circle once around, to cleanse and consecrate this ground. I walk the circle once again, between the worlds all time can bend. I walk the circle thrice this time, for protection of the Lord and Lady are mine."

Next Mortianna called upon her deities. Aradia, the queen of all witches she called to protect her and aid her in the spell, Brigid, the goddess of healing, and Freyja, the Norse goddess of love. Now she would need the south wind. She stood by the bedside, positioned between the bed and the chair the Sheriff was resting on, and raised her arms.

"Notus, the south wind, bring warmth to last, encompass this magick circle cast, burning with flames of hearts desire, fill these two with longing and passions fire. Element of fire, join us this night." Mortianna said.

She placed one hand upon Lady Marian's abdomen. With the other hand she held her wand high in the air and began to draw circles in the air over Lady Marian.

"Goddess Brigid with your healing hand, restore this lady to health again. By the Lord and Lady I ask of thee. With a wave of my wand, so mote it be." She whispered.

Mortianna moved her hand away from Lady Marian and indicated with her wand an encompassing circle surrounding the lady and the Sheriff.

"True in love may they ever be, bound by trust and loyalty. To the Goddess Freyja I ask of thee. With a wave of my wand, so mote it be." Mortianna spoke.

Satisfied, Mortianna went over to the candle burning on the bedside table and closed her eyes, whispering into the flickering flame:

"Loud is my message as the raven's cry. Send out this magick, send it high. Make it work, make it last. Tell the Gods of this spell I've cast. Make it so without complexity. This is my will, so mote it be." She whispered solemnly.

A short time later Mortianna broke the circle with her athame, then quickly gathered her implements to take them back to her apothecary. She left the candle burning in the candlestick. It would need to burn all the way down so that the magick wouldn't be lost.


	6. Chapter 5

It was midday on Friday when Rebeccah, Lady Marian's lady servant was startled by a knock on the door of the tenth century gray stone manor. She went to it in trepidation. She tried to reassure herself that Nottingham's soldiers wouldn't bother to knock.

She was relieved to see Robin of Locksley and his companion Azeem standing there before her. Outside, the autumn rain was falling softly. Another gloomy day in Nottingham.

"Good day, milady. I've come to inquire about Lady Marian." Locksley said.

"I'm sure you have." Rebeccah said flatly.

"I received a very bizarre message from her. In it she said she was traveling to London and taking Duncan with her." Robin said shaking his head.

"Huh! She did not willingly go anywhere!" Rebeccah exclaimed. Locksley and Azeem looked at her curiously. "She was captured by the Sheriff's men. I was lucky to escape! Turns out he had no use for me." Rebeccah said.

Locksley and Azeem cast knowing glances at one another before Robin continued to question her.

"When was she taken?" Robin asked.

"It was late Thursday eve." The servant replied.

Locksley studied the dark haired maiden before him. She was medium height and slender framed with dark eyes, fine features, and a long pointy nose. He realized he'd never seen her before. He'd only ever seen Sarah with Lady Marian. In fact, now that he thought about it, Marian never mentioned her once!

"How do I know you are telling the truth? How do I know that you are not a thief, here to take advantage of an abandoned manor?" Locksley asked sharply, his eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"My friend, Sarah asked me to take over for her and serve Lady Dubois. She was sent by Lady Marian you see, to deliver a message to the King." Rebeccah explained.

_So Marian did write the letter!_ Locksley smiled and looked away.

"Sarah left on Wednesday for France. She was accompanied by an emissary of the Bishop of Hereford." Rebeccah announced.

"Oh, no." Locksley replied quietly.

Azeem sighed and shook his head, his eyes downcast.

"My lord?" Rebeccah said.

"It is nothing." He replied, not wanting to alarm her. Indeed, he now knew she was speaking truth. But he also knew if the Bishop was involved that the scroll did not make it to France, never mind to the King. The Bishop was a friend to the Sheriff, and both were friends to the Druids. The variety of Druids who thought nothing of human sacrifice in Druidic ritual. The Sheriff probably had the scroll in his possession, and Sarah in the dungeon if he hadn't ran her through, Locksley surmised.

"What happened on Thursday evening, milady?" Azeem asked the lady servant.

"Well, I was just returning from the village when I saw it!" Rebeccah began as she began to wring her hands in her gown nervously as she recalled her fear that night. "I tried to get away but some of his men captured me. They were dragging Lady Marian out of this manor! She saw me and called to me. That was her mistake. I was taken to the dungeon next, but soon after the Sheriff came to see me, and oddly – he released me?" Rebeccah added, shaking her head, still stunned the Sheriff showed mercy toward her.

"Indeed. That _**is**_ surprising." Locksley agreed. "Was she in the dungeon with you?" He asked.

"No. I don't know where she was taken. Somewhere in the castle, but I couldn't say where. We never saw each other again." She said, her eyes downcast.

"And Duncan? What of him?" Locksley asked.

"I saw him riding away on a silver horse, but then I saw some of Nottingham's men going after him." Rebeccah stated. "Forgive me, but it's the lady I worry about now. I can guess what happened to Duncan, but –"

"I shall find her." Locksley promised the servant.

"I hope you do, Robin. If anyone can it will be you." Rebeccah smiled.

"I don't understand, Christian. When we saw the Sheriff he appeared to be leaving. He also appeared as concerned as you were that she was missing, though I am greatly chagrined to admit it." Azeem said, bewildered as they walked back to their horses secured near the stone wall that surrounded the manor.

"She must have escaped! I'm certain that is what happened." Robin said.

"Well, let's hope he never found her." Azeem remarked.

"Well, we searched everywhere. We didn't find her, but you know someone will. He might have already gotten to her." Locksley huffed.

"But how will we know?" Azeem asked.

"We won't." Robin said. "I must find a way in there. I must steal into the castle." He said.

"No. You mustn't go alone, Christian. The Sheriff has scores of men working for him in there. You cannot take on an army!" Azeem exclaimed. Clearly his friend was taking leave of his senses!

"I cannot put the rest of you in danger. This is my battle." Robin said firmly.

"No. Marian is a citizen of Nottingham County. Anyone in this county who is in danger from the Sheriff is your problem, that is true. But if it is your problem, then it also is the problem of myself, and each of the men back at camp. We all follow the same mission – to help the people." Azeem said adamantly.

"It is too risky." Robin argued.

"You know not one of those men will care how risky it is! Alas, they have been living with risks for a long time. They are fugitives, Christian." Azeem pointed out.

"I must come up with a plan." Robin said absently.

"_**We**_ must come up with a plan." Azeem said firmly with his eyebrow quirked knowingly.

Locksley shook his head. "You are very persistent, Azeem. Alright. I'll tell the men about it and they can decide who among them wishes to take the risk of storming into the castle." Locksley relented.

Azeem sighed. "It is the only way, Christian. Alas, you know he is very calculating. We must be prepared."

Robin nodded. The time was finally drawing near. Will should be pleased – he will finally get his wish. There would be a battle, and hopefully an end to tyranny. But first he had to find Lady Marian. Robin only hoped that he wasn't too late to save her. Surely no harm had come to her…yet? Suddenly he had a thought.

"This is a trap." Robin said.

Azeem looked up suddenly. "What?"

"He planned this all along." Locksley spoke, more to himself. He began to walk about aimlessly near to where their horses stood. "He abducted her to get my attention. He knew I'd look for her!" He exclaimed with his eyes widened.

"There might be more to it than that, Christian." Azeem pointed out.

"Like what?" Locksley asked, suddenly taking note of his companion.

"His designs on the throne, for one thing! She is the King's cousin, is she not? And your King is absent, is he not, Christian?" Azeem exclaimed. Was the man not thinking straight? He wondered. "You are not the _**only**_ item on the Sheriff's agenda, sorry to be the one to ruin it for you." Azeem added rolling his eyes.

"I am his favourite outlaw!" Locksley grinned.

"Think about it!" Azeem said in frustration. _Do I have to spell it out for him?_

"I _**am**_ thinking about it." Locksley said. "He's going to kill two birds with one stone. He's using her as bait to lure me in there. And then, when he's done with me – "

"He's going to force her into marriage to secure his position on the throne. He's after power, Christian! That is his ultimate quest. You are only a pebble on the road to him. That is why we must stop him!" Azeem exclaimed.

"Glad you've been listening to me, Azeem." Locksley grinned knowingly. "I've been trying to tell you this for what – five months now?" Locksley teased.

"You are impossible! No wonder he's been known to call you an oaf!" Azeem sighed.

"With a leader like that in charge of the county, it is hard to be anything _**but**_ ill mannered." Robin winked.

They mounted their horses and headed back into Sherwood.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A few hours following midday, the Sheriff was approaching Lady Marian's chambers. He saw Thomas outside of her door.

"Thomas, what news?" The Sheriff asked as he drew closer.

"I am just going to see her now, my lord. I am told she has awakened." Thomas smiled.

"What? But nobody told me!" The Sheriff said. He opened the door and the two men entered inside.

"Mortianna sent for me. Indeed, that was the report I got from your page." Thomas explained.

They went into the room toward the bedside. Mortianna was holding a cup to the lady's lips, and Lady Marian was drinking from it.

"My lady." The Sheriff said.

She smiled.

"How do you feel, milady?" Thomas spoke.

"Fine." Lady Marian replied, rather puzzled. She looked up at the man curiously. "Who are you?" She asked.

"I am Thomas Crumwell. I am the Sheriff's personal physician." He replied with a smile.

"Oh."

"Now, can you be a little more specific than just…fine?" He asked.

"My head hurts, my vision is blurred, and I feel…weak." Lady Marian stated as she absently played with the fur throw that covered her.

"That is to be expected." Thomas assured her. He set his bag down on the table beside her.

She nodded then looked up at the Sheriff. "My lord?"

"What is it, my angel?" The Sheriff asked as he drew nearer to her and took her hand in his.

She beckoned for him to come closer and he leaned down to her. "Don't let him give me… anything." She whispered. "I don't want to fall asleep again."

"Do not worry, my lady." The Sheriff said.

"I must have a few moments to examine her." Thomas said.

"Very well." The Sheriff relented. He nodded to Mortianna and they took their leave.

"I guess all of that talking I did with her must have worked?" The Sheriff mused as they were leaving.

"Aye, my child. That _**must**_ be it." The crone grinned knowingly to herself.

He ran into Gisborne in the hallway outside of Lady Marian's chambers. Gisborne appeared as if he'd just come in from out of the rain. The Sheriff sighed.

"Cousin, there you are." Gisborne greeted him.

"Yes, Guy. I'm right where I should be. Thomas is examining Lady Marian." The Sheriff said.

"Has she awakened?" Gisborne asked.

"Just a little while ago, yes." The Sheriff replied. "Now, what news, cousin? You appeared to be eager to tell me something?"

"Aye, cousin. Some of my men spotted Locksley lurking about Lady Marian's manor today. He was with his friend, the Moor." Guy reported.

"Interesting." The Sheriff muttered.

"You released her lady servant from the dungeon. You know she probably returned to mind the lady's manor. You know he knows everything now!" Guy pointed out to him.

"I'm sure he does." The Sheriff snarled.

"You do not seem concerned that Locksley knows she is here by now, cousin?" Guy said, rather bewildered.

"No. Not in the least." The Sheriff said.

"But, sire – "

"Why should I be concerned?" The Sheriff asked abruptly, his voiced raised a decibel or two. "He is an outlaw! I have highly skilled archers and swordsmen employed as my Black Knights. Who has he got? A bleeding big ox that carries a pole, a Moorish companion, the drunken friar, the two illiterate morons - Fool One and Fool Two – who are also dyslexic! Oh, and let's not forget the other one shall we? You recall, don't you? That impetuous one with the long greasy hair who used to start fires all over the village before he joined up with that motley crew!" The Sheriff spat.

"I suppose you're right." Gisborne shrugged.

"Of course I am right! I knew he would find out sometime. The cursed oaf is clever – I'll give him that. But it doesn't matter to me. Let him come. Bring him on! I shall have him – right where I want him." The Sheriff seethed. "I expect nothing but gratuitous violence from you when that time comes, Guy. But know this: He is _**mine**_ to kill. If anyone kills him before I do, they shall hang for it!" He hissed.

"Indeed, cousin." Gisborne sighed.

"Anyway, why did you waste your time telling me this? You should have followed him!" The Sheriff admonished. " Just like my men were supposed to follow that blind manservant into the forest so that we would've _**had**_ the cursed hooded viper by now!" He added, kicking the wall in frustration.

"I thought you should know. Anyway it was not I who spotted him, it was my men." Gisborne reminded him.

"Whatever! Keep looking for his camp in the forest. We can still do this before he reaches the castle. We'll take the troops to Sherwood. If you would just bloody well find him!" The Sheriff barked.

"We will, cousin. Although…it _**is**_ a rather large forest." Guy pointed out.

"You try my patience, and you are dripping on my floor! Now – sod off and find me the cursed little insect! Indeed, he is like a buzzing fly!" He leaned in closer to him. "Buzz, buzz, buzz – a cursed little fly…like _**you**_ are starting to be!" The Sheriff warned, his right hand positioned precariously over the handle of his sword as he narrowed his eyes with his left eyebrow quirked knowingly.

His Lieutenant swallowed dryly then nodded and turned to take his leave.

"And make sure your men are not drunk this time!" The Sheriff added sharply. "They should not be permitted to drink their cursed mead - they keep making errors because of it!" He spat.

"Aye, my lord." Guy said, then continued on his way.

The Sheriff shook his head rolling his eyes, then turned and went back toward Lady Marian's chamber. He waited outside of the door for a time. Finally it opened and Thomas emerged in the threshold.

"Well?" The Sheriff pressed him.

"It appears she is improving. I think the worst is over, my lord. But she will be weakened. She needs to rest in the days to come." Thomas warned.

"I will see to it that she rests as much as possible." The Sheriff assured him.

"I shall still be coming to look in on her. But really, that is the best advice for her. Plenty of rest." Thomas said as he peered once more into his bag to make certain he hadn't left anything behind.

"When may she resume her normal activities?" The Sheriff asked.

"Perhaps a fortnight." Thomas said.

The Sheriff nodded. The physician went on his way and the Sheriff headed back into the chamber.

Lady Marian was in a semi reclined position propped up by several pillows. She smiled when she saw him coming toward her. She was still surprised the sight of him could now induce such a response from her.

"My Lady Marian." The Sheriff smiled as he drew closer then sat on the edge of the bed beside her. He took her hand in his.

She smiled. "I must say I couldn't ask for a finer bed to be confined to for my recovery. It is like a cloud, my lord." She said.

"I'm glad you like it. You shall be spending a lot of time in it in the days to come." He said firmly.

"We shall see about that." Lady Marian said folding her arms.

"The advice comes from Thomas, my angel. Not me." The Sheriff pointed out.

"I don't care who it comes from!" Lady Marian snapped.

"Yes. I'm sure you don't." He grinned. Aye, she was a feisty one!

"I cannot endure to be confined here, my lord. I shall go mad. Especially when all hell is going to break loose!"

"It already has, my angel." The Sheriff said, choosing his words carefully. "It is no surprise."

"He will soon know I'm not at my manor!" Lady Marian exclaimed.

"I'm sure you're not the only thing that occupies his mind, my dear. Remember – he is always too busy running away from me to wish to risk being seen at your manor." The Sheriff lied. He knew the oaf was impervious to risks! He knew that Locksley already knew exactly where Marian was. He didn't wish to cause her further alarm by warning her that Locksley and his cursed rabble were coming!

"Hmm. I suppose you're right, my lord. I never thought of it like that before." Marian said.

"Rest, my lady. I will leave you now. Do not think on these things any longer. Trust me, it is a total waste of thought." The Sheriff sighed.

"You know I cannot do that." She said with her eyebrow quirked.

"Dear Zeus! Just try to follow your instructions for rest!" The Sheriff huffed, exasperated.

"Now _**there**_ is the Sheriff I know so well!" Marian grinned.

The Sheriff shook his head and proceeded to exit the chamber.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"You performed magick and I missed it – yet again?" Hecate exclaimed. She was in the apothecary speaking to Mortianna. Mortianna had just told her of the spells she cast the night before, following Hecate's lessons on the craft.

"I shall permit you to observe it soon, my child. But you are not ready yet. The risk was too great last night. I needed to do it alone." Mortianna explained as she stood before her cauldron stirring a potion brewing there with a long stick. Wisps of yellow haze swirled in the air above the brew before her.

"Every time I took the lady a pitcher of the tainted ale I was taking a risk, wise lady." Hecate pointed out.

"Aye. But this time our master was sleeping in a chair just four feet away from her! The night he brought her here he was adamant – he ordered me not to use potions. Well, I've already administered the potion. Imagine if he found out I performed magick as well?" Mortianna pointed out.

"Yes, I know. I am just eager to see it. I feel ready." Hecate sighed.

"My child, ye have only scratched the surface in your lessons. There are so many complexities to the craft. And you can't just perform magick on a whim. It must be carefully planned." Mortianna explained. "There are planetary influences, lunar influences, even times of day. For each hour of every day has a different planetary influence. There's the influence of each day of the week, sabbats, and myriad other things. I could go into it, but we'd be here all day and then all night. You should really just read that first edition of my book of shadows I lent to you." Mortianna said.

"I have been following it, Mortianna." Hecate said. "So, what next then?" She asked.

"Well, I think I should hold off on the thorn apple seed potion for now. It is a dangerous seed and she is already in a weakened state." Mortianna said. She set the stick down beside the cauldron and slowly glided toward Hecate. A rat scurried beside her boot but the crone was oblivious.

"Will you be performing any more… magick to help the lady?" Hecate asked with a grin.

"It is not in my plans, but it may come to me if the stars align and depending on the phase of the moon." Mortianna stated. She sighed as she studied Hecate. She remembered when she was so eager to learn the craft as well when she was a very young age. "Just because you were named after a goddess doesn't mean you have nothing left to learn." Mortianna added.

"Indeed. I know it. But I do wish you would let me observe a ritual." Hecate pouted.

Mortianna sighed. Dear Zeus! It was like dealing with an impossible child? She wondered if the batwing tea was nearly ready? She was brewing some in another small cauldron. She was exasperated with the serving wench. She would need a good strong cup of it to ease her frazzled nerves after this little witch in the making takes leave.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Locksley and Azeem returned to camp a few hours later after their meeting with Lady Rebeccah. The men saw them and walked toward them to greet them.

"Well? What next?" Will asked them.

"That is up to you, Will." Locksley said. He looked to his men. "And any of you willing to take the risk of storming Nottingham Castle with me."

"I knew it." Will spat. "I could've told you this when you received the scroll!"

"Are you done?" Robin asked curtly.

Will shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Aye, mate. I shall join you." Little John said.

"I don't know how much help I can be, Robin, but I will be there with you." Friar Tuck said.

Bull, Much, and Clement, his best archer all nodded in agreement. Will inhaled sharply through his gritted teeth creating a hissing sound as he stood there fuming.

"Will?" Locksley said.

"Aye, I will go with you." Will huffed. "When?"

"I'm not certain. We need to be well prepared. Before I can give you an answer we need to take inventory of our weapons to be assured we have plenty of arrows. Aye, we need more than enough of everything. Then I need to evaluate your skills before we go there." Robin explained.

"You must be jesting!" Will exclaimed. "You arrogant fool! What makes you the bloody expert then?" Will challenged him with his arms folded across his chest.

"Alright then. Put it this way: if you can hit the target when we practice our archery lessons at varying distances and amidst distraction – then you're ready."

"We are not afforded the luxury of time to perfect our skills the way you would wish us to perform, Robin." Friar Tuck pointed out.

"My guess is we'll go in two or three days hence. It would make me feel better to know you are all well equipped to handle this – in more ways than one. And…I am confident that Lady Marian is safe." Locksley said.

"She is in Nottingham Castle! She is far from safe, Locksley!" Will spat.

"No. You're wrong. Now, if you hadn't stormed off in a huff yesterday you would have heard me explain the reason why the Sheriff would not harm her." Robin admonished him. "But it turns out, there's a number of very _**good**_ reasons why he would never harm her." Robin added as he looked over to Azeem knowingly.

Azeem folded his arms across his chest and grinned.

"The throne!" The Friar gasped, his eyes widened. He looked around the circle to his mates.

"I'll be buggered!" Little John spat as he banged his quarterstaff into the ground beside him. "Aye! I should've known. He's been after the bloody throne all along!"

Will shook his head and snorted. Bull and Much stared at one another in disbelief.

"Him…as the King of England." Clement said, shaking his head. "God help us all."

"You can bloody well say _**that**_ again, mate! I think we're foolish to delay." Will huffed.

"Let me at 'im!" Little John exclaimed.

The men began a spirited discussion about the matter amongst themselves, suddenly oblivious to Locksley and Azeem standing there.

Azeem shook his head and looked to Locksley. "And _**you**_ were going to go alone!" Azeem admonished him. "The man must be stopped!"

"Indeed, Azeem." Locksley agreed. "Have no fear. The Sheriff's reign of terror in this county is drawing to an end." He hissed.


	7. Chapter 6

The Sheriff awoke with a start when the cock crowed at dawns' first light on Saturday. Suddenly… he knew. He couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it before! _I must have been too preoccupied over my lady?_ He bolted from his large four poster bed and reached for his black silk robe that lay at the foot of the bed. He threw it on as he stood up. It was quilted and embellished with metallic blue and gold threads weaved into the fabric, and had a train that followed behind him. He hurried to the door that led out of his chambers and into the hallway.

His sentry turned to face him when the door opened.

"Get word to Gisborne and Officer Mordrid of the Black Knights. Have them meet me in the Council Quarters in one hour hence!" The Sheriff directed.

"Aye, my lord." The guard replied. He left hurriedly to fulfill his duty.

The Sheriff leaned back against the door after he closed it and smiled. His lady need never know that the cursed hooded viper and his motley crew of low life rabble would be coming into Nottingham! Indeed. That would not happen because he would get to him first! And it shall all happen very soon! Hopefully well before moonrise! He thought, as the corners of his dark mustache curled upward, framing his evil, malevolent grin.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Friar Tuck was somewhere between the edge of dreaming and the stark reality of the chill autumn breezes that kept creeping in under the thin blanket that covered him; and the curious, odd, rhythmic…cracking and loud thudding sounds that pierced through his dreams luring him back to awareness. He was being punished for overindulging on his own brew last eve! When his eyelids flew open during a very loud banging sound, he knew it for certain. How his head ached!

"Don't tell me he's already setting up for our target practice?" Will growled as he pulled his blanket over his head and threw his head back down on his straw filled pillow in disgust.

"No. He's doing something else. I'm sure of it." Azeem said as he sat upright. He quickly scanned all around him but couldn't see his friend.

There was another loud crack and a thudding sound that startled them all once again from their bunks.

"Bloody hell!" Will exclaimed as he bolted from his bunk.

"God, is it even morning yet?" Clement muttered in disgust.

"Barely." Friar Tuck huffed.

Little John sat up and quirked his eyebrow at his friends. "He's up to something, alright." He sighed.

"Either that or he's in trouble! Gisborne and his men might be here!" Bull exclaimed, astonishing the lot of them that nobody else had come up with that explanation before he did.

The men cast curious looks at one another, then quickly arose and went in search of their leader.

They found him five minutes later up in one of the tree huts. He appeared to be taking it apart.

"What in the devil?" Will exclaimed.

"Tell me, mate." Little John called to Robin. "You sure you and the Moor didn't run into the Sheriff's witch when you two were at the castle on Wednesday night? Ye sure are acting like you're bewitched!"

"We're tearing this down." Robin called back. "We must tear down our camp!"

The men muttered various exclamations of disbelief.

"You must be jesting?" Will shouted.

"We do not have time!" Friar Tuck exclaimed.

Robin grabbed onto a rope that was to his left, jumped from the hut and swung down using the rope, to better speak with his men. Once he landed moments later he let go of it and walked toward them.

"Listen to me! We must tear down our camp and relocate it to another area within the forest. We know now that message did _**not**_ come from Lady Marian. The man who brought the scroll last week must have been sent by Nottingham." Robin said as he looked around to his men with a knowing gaze. "You know the Sheriff and his men will be here."

"Then let's just move the loot." Will suggested.

"He is right, Christian. We shall waste too much time." Azeem pointed out.

"You speak as if you admit defeat." Locksley said as he looked downcast, slowly shaking his head. "As if it wouldn't matter if he found our camp." He muttered as he lifted his head to meet their stares.

"There is no time, Locksley, you fool! Why must you always be right?" Will snarled. "If you'd listened to me a week ago we could have already done this by now! We don't have time, we should just move the loot!"

"Easy, Scarlett. Calm yourself, boy!" Little John admonished.

Locksley shook his head. "No. Not good enough. We move the entire camp. And that must be the first thing we do." He looked to each of them as he spoke. "The Sheriff must never know where we make our camp – no matter how long this goes on before we end this! We must make like Bedouins. We should have been doing this all along! We have stayed in this spot too long as it is."

"Would have. Should have. Could have. All hollow words right now, Locksley. We're too late to do it right at this point!" Will huffed. "Perhaps next time you'll believe me." He muttered.

"Fine. But right now I need you to work with me, Will." Locksley said. Then he met the gazes of all of his men as he continued. "I need all of you to trust me. I have a plan. True I should have considered this last Saturday when the messenger came. I now believe he must work for the Sheriff. The point is – I do have a very good plan – to save Marian and perhaps free the people of the shire from Nottingham's tyranny. This forest is vast enough that if we keep moving about, he'll never find us. Moving our camp is step one. Trust in me." Robin said as he eyed each of them.

Will snorted and folded his arms in a mixture of disgust and resignation.

Bull and Much cast knowing glances at one another and groaned.

Friar Tuck and Clement both shook their heads in disbelief. The only difference was Friar Tuck was murmuring prayers to his heavenly father, and Clement was muttering curses under his breath. They knew the longer they lingered there the greater the chance of them being ambushed by the Sheriff and his army.

Azeem sighed and headed to the tree hut where Robin had been working on before to continue the task of taking it apart.

Little John looked around to the rest of the men and began tapping his quarterstaff loudly upon the ground beside him. "Well? Don't just stand there!" He bellowed. "Ye best be getting busy then!" He ordered them. He looked to Robin and winked, his bright blue eyes twinkled as he grinned.

Robin smiled. They all set about with their task – the tedious chore of tearing down their outlaw camp, only to rebuild in a new location before they started on the real quest. The task of all tasks.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

September 17th, London….

It was only her second day in London following her journey from France, and she was already upon her horse, leaving the city behind. It has been many years since she had been back to her homeland. She was interested to see her sister soon, more than she was eager to see her. And she was looking forward to seeing a certain man. She recalled the day she left so many years ago. She was loathed to leave Nottingham upon request of her Aunt. Especially after she had caught sight of him only the day before she left. Whatever became of him? She was never introduced but she hoped he was still living there. She hoped she would run into him.

She hated to feel this way but she was almost glad that Aunt Ameline had passed on. Fulfilling her duties as her Aunt's companion was becoming loathsome. She had long wished for merriment. It should have been her boring sister who was chosen to accompany Aunt Ameline to Paris. Not she!

And now she was headed back. She had paid a brief visit to her mother, assuring her she would come again after she visited her friends and her sister in Nottingham. Her mother relented at the mention of her sister. She was grateful to have a good excuse to offer her mother. She knew whom she was more anxious to see. She was anxious to see if the tall, dark haired young man was still living there. He made her heart melt upon first glance ten years ago. But he knew not of her existence. She sighed. Would it really matter? What were the odds she would see him? He more than likely moved on.

She reached down and smoothed the mane of her horse. "Take me home, friend." She said. She sat up and straightened in the saddle. She grabbed hold of the reins. "Yah!" She kicked the horse into a gallop, leaving the city of London behind her.

She thought of her sister and shook her head. Unlike most twins, she did not feel a special bond to her sister. For some reason her sister was very adept at stealing attention away from her when they were growing up – perhaps because her sister was obedient, whereas she was quite mischievous. But it was the best reason she could come up with to bother traveling to Nottingham. She needed to know…was he still there? She never once in all these years forgot about him. She smiled. _God help me if he's still as handsome as he was then! _ The woman was content, for the first time in years. She was going to get her life back. Especially the merriment part of it!

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Guy of Gisborne and Mordrid, one of the Knights employed in the Sheriff's militia, answered the summons arriving promptly to the Council Quarters at the specified time.

The Sheriff was going over notes left by the Scribe from the latest town council meeting when the door opened. He stood when they entered.

"You summoned, my lord?" Gisborne said.

"Yes. It occurred to me we have a very good chance of finding Locksley and putting an end to his shenanigans once and for all." The Sheriff said as he walked toward them.

"How?" Mordrid asked.

The Sheriff's left eyebrow shot north as he looked upon his Officer. "You of all people should know, Mordrid. You found his camp! On Saturday! Oh, why didn't I think of it before now?" The Sheriff exclaimed.

"Yes. But they've probably moved it by now, my lord. He may be up to no good, but he is also very clever. I told you he questioned the letter straightway!" Mordrid pointed out.

"Why must everyone remind me of how astute the cursed oaf is?" The Sheriff exclaimed, exasperated. "It doesn't matter. He wouldn't have had time to move it. He was out there looking for Lady Marian too! He and his companion, no doubt! When would he or his little band of pathetic followers have had the time?" The Sheriff asked pointedly.

"Indeed, my lord. You _**do**_ have a point." Mordrid agreed.

"Of course I do!" The Sheriff spat. He looked to his cousin. "So, Gisborne, I want you to take your patrols again to Sherwood. Only this time – you shall take Mordrid." The Sheriff said. He looked to Mordrid. "You shall lead my Lieutenant and his men."

"Very well, my lord. You're not joining us?" Mordrid asked.

"Gisborne and his men will block them in, surround them." The Sheriff began. He looked to his Lieutenant with his eyebrow quirked. "Make sure you round up the sober ones!" He remarked facetiously, referring to Gisborne's men. His Lieutenant nodded. "When you have found them, Mordrid – you will come back. I will have all of my men assembled and you will lead me and my men to them. It may take awhile for you to find him again, the forest is vast. You may have forgotten the route by now. I'd rather know he is there and his camp is secured by Gisborne and the boys before I embark on a wild goose chase." The Sheriff explained.

"Or…after what I told you yesterday, sire, he could be on his way here while we are heading to Sherwood." Guy pointed out.

"Well, then I guess you'll run into him, won't you? That is – if you start on your way soon! Now, do it! Be off with you! I want the whereabouts of the cursed insect by sundown!" The Sheriff demanded.

His men nodded and turned to take their leave.

"Oh, one more thing!" The Sheriff called.

They turned around simultaneously to face him.

"If you should run into him – and you had better – capture him but do _**not**_ kill him. He's mine!" The Sheriff reminded them.

His men nodded and took their leave to embark on their mission.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She awoke to the scent of roses and heather. She opened her eyes and turned to the table beside the bed. Her eyes caught the source of the pleasing fragrance – in a beautiful bouquet that greeted her. She smiled. She looked around as she sat up. She was glad to be alone. She slowly arose from the bed and went to the washstand. She put her hands in the basin and scooped some warm water with them, and splashed the water upon her face. Even though she felt weakened it was loathsome being constantly tended to. As if she were some poor, unfortunate soul who dwelled in a leper colony! She had to get strong. Staying in that bed and never doing anything was not going to make her gain her strength back. Could the witch or the physician not understand that a powerful man such as the Sheriff of Nottingham would have no use for a maiden who was weak? The man could not sit still! He would not wish to spend his days sitting idly by her bedside!

She reached for the towel beside the basin and brought it up to her face to dry it. What to do next? She was so bored by the tedium of lying around, already. She never did write her mother. And…

She could write Merewina. Yes! It had been awhile since she sent correspondence. Oddly, she never heard back from her? She paused a moment holding the towel to her face as she thought on it. Was the last letter from her at Candlemas? She was startled then when she heard boots clicking upon the floor behind her. She put the towel down and turned around.

"My lady! You should be resting!" The Sheriff admonished as he walked swiftly toward her.

"I was, my lord. I am fine." Lady Marian said.

"You know your instructions." The Sheriff reminded her with his eyebrow quirked knowingly.

"Yes." Lady Marian sighed, her eyes downcast. "It's just that…there's only so much sleep a person can take."

"Must I remind you what state I found you in?" The Sheriff pointed out, bewildered. "You must take it easy, my angel. Just for a little while." The Sheriff smiled.

"Oh, alright, but can you do me a favour?" Lady Marian asked as he helped her over to the bed. She sat upon the edge of it and looked up at him.

"That would depend." The Sheriff said as he folded his arms.

"I should like to write a letter to my sister in France. I have a quill and an ink jar here, but I need more parch –"

"Sister?" The Sheriff interrupted her.

Lady Marian met his gaze. She opened her mouth to respond but was cut off before she started to speak.

"You have a sister?" The Sheriff asked, incredulous.

"Yes, I do, my lord. She is Merewina Dubois."

"My lady, we have known each other a decade and I only knew about your brother. Would you care to explain this to me?" He asked, astonished.

"She left for France just before I met you the first time, my lord. But…must I remind you? You never really knew me, my lord." Lady Marian said.

"Aye, my angel. That is true. But there was that one time you spoke to me – for much of the entire evening, to be exact. At the Council of Nobles Ball –"

"Almost ten years ago." Lady Marian added.

The Sheriff sat down on the bed beside her. He looked down to her lap and reached for her hands. Then he looked up and found her big brown doe like eyes with his. She searched his eyes with hers, curious as to what he was thinking.

"You did more than just speak to me." He whispered as he stared into her eyes.

She looked away when she felt her cheeks flushing.

The Sheriff cleared his throat and continued. "My lady, I do not mean to pry. I just find it curious I would find out about your parents and your brother that night we first spoke, yet you have never mentioned her. Not then, and not before today. As if…she didn't exist before today?" The Sheriff questioned as he narrowed his amber hazel eyes.

"I guess I just didn't have anything to say about her, my lord." Marian shrugged.

"Hmm." The Sheriff mused as he studied her.

"It _**is**_ rather curious, my lord, but Merewina and I have never been close." Lady Marian stated.

"Why is that curious?" The Sheriff asked. "To you in particular?"

"Suffice to say that one look upon her and you would understand immediately why it is curious that we are not… close." Lady Marian hinted.

"Alright." The Sheriff said as his eyebrow shot north.

"However, we do keep in touch. It's been awhile since I've heard from her. I should like to try to post another message to her, my lord."

"Very well, my angel. I shall bring you some parchment then." The Sheriff smiled.

She smiled. "Now, what news is there, my lord?" Lady Marian asked.

"What do you mean, my lady?"

"News of… Robin." She said.

He sighed. Damn her! He never guessed she would ask, but he should've known! He had no choice. He would have to –

"There is no news, my angel." The Sheriff lied.

Her eyebrow quirked straightway. "You're jesting. You must have some plan in motion? When are you not up to something where he is concerned?" She asked pointedly.

He reached over and caressed her cheek. She felt warmth travel through her incited by his touch. She sighed.

"My angel, in case you've forgotten, I was rather preoccupied with you. _**You**_, I discovered – are far more important to me than going after him." The Sheriff whispered.

"George…" She breathed. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"My love… you give me a better purpose." The Sheriff sighed as he leaned in and softly kissed her cheek.

She felt the soft whiskers of his beard tickle her flesh, his breath upon her face, and she sighed. "I think you are the best kept secret in the shire, my lord." Lady Marian blurted.

"What's that, my lady?" He asked as he pulled away and eyed her strangely.

"I don't think anyone would ever guess that you are indeed very charming." She looked up into his eyes. "You know, if you showed your people the same kind of charisma you show me, you might have a lot more supporters." She smirked.

"You flatter me, my lady." The Sheriff smiled.

"It's true, my lord. Sometimes your words make me… respond to you." She stammered and looked away.

"Good." He said as he turned her face toward him. "There is only one person I wish to waste my time charming. You. You're the only one worth the effort." The Sheriff whispered huskily as he pulled her in close to him. His mouth was upon hers before she knew it, seeking her tongue with his, and tenderly filling her with desire.

And it was then she realized it. It might have been in his words. It might have been in his kiss. Maybe it was the combination of the two and everything up until that point, but while he was tenderly kissing her she felt it with an undeniable intensity so strong she almost felt as if she couldn't breathe. She knew it with absolute certainty that she had fallen hard for the Sheriff of Nottingham. Her eyes flew open. She pulled away from the drug of his kiss and gasped. She began to tremble as she squeezed her eyes shut. _I…love…him. I love him!_ Her eyes flew open. She tried to make eye contact but instantly felt her cheeks flush. She looked down to her lap.

"My lady?" The Sheriff asked as he reached out and smoothed her curly auburn ringlets. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." Lady Marian smiled ruefully.

"You're not well, my angel. Look at you! You're pale and trembling." He observed.

"No." She said as she looked up at him. "Don't even think about it. I do not wish to be tucked into bed and then…left here."

He looked at her strangely.

"Must you…leave me right away, my lord?" She asked.

The Sheriff smiled. "No, my love. I shall stay with you."

She smiled and embraced him. She nuzzled into his neck and kissed him there. Then she traced his jaw line, his soft whiskers with her kisses until she found his perfect full lips. She kissed him softly and passionately as she raked her fingers through his silky raven waves.

"My angel." The Sheriff breathed.

"My lord…" She whispered. "Thank you for the flowers." She said.

"They pale in comparison to you, my lady." He whispered as he kissed her neck.

"Am I?" She suddenly blurted.

He stopped and looked upon her curiously. "Are you…what?"

"Am I… your lady?" She asked tentatively.

He put his hands upon her face and gazed into her eyes. "Marian?" He began as he searched into her eyes.

"I wish to be…" She whispered.

He smiled. "You are in my heart… always." The Sheriff said. "My Lady Marian, I think I know what…. love is now." He whispered.

"My lord?" She said. She suddenly felt dizzy.

"My Lady Marian, I do believe… I am in love with you. At least… I think that's what this is." The Sheriff said.

"Then we are in synch, my lord." Lady Marian smiled. She didn't feel dizzy anymore. Instead, she felt like she might melt right then and there.

His eyebrow shot north. He purposely did not respond. He needed to hear her utter the words without any prompting from him.

"I believe I know what you're talking about." She smiled. Her eyes began to glisten. It was difficult to look at him and say it but she knew she must. Now was the time. "I love you, George." Marian said. "I know it now. I love you. I really…love you." She whispered.

"Oh, my lady." He said as he leaned his forehead against hers and looked into her eyes. "This is more than I could have asked." He sighed.

"My lord?"

He moved his hands to her shoulders and pulled away from her, still gazing into her eyes. "You still gave me a chance to make amends to you after what I had done – dragging you here by force. That you would make room for me in your heart, now, after what I had done – well, that is a miracle to me." The Sheriff said. His hands moved to her lap and he took her hands in his. "I no more believe in miracles than I believe in the holy trinity. But you are my miracle. I never believed in a damned thing, but now I believe in you." The Sheriff said intently as he gazed into her glistening brown eyes.

A tear spilled from the corner of her eye. She closed her eyes for a moment before she looked into his piercing amber eyes again.

"My love, do not cry." He whispered as he brushed her tear away with his thumb.

"I'm fine, my love. It was just…beautiful what you said. You moved me." Marian smiled. "You're beginning to surprise me…all of the time."

"And you moved me when I met you a decade ago." The Sheriff whispered as he brought his hand up to her, raking it through her hair and grasping the back of her neck. "Don't you remember our first kiss, my angel?" He breathed as he moved in and kissed her lips.

"Yes…" She whispered.

"It was almost as tender as –"

"This." She breathed.

"You've been tugging at my heart for years." The Sheriff whispered.

"I wish I knew this before now." Lady Marian sighed.

"I wish I could have found the words to tell you." The Sheriff said. "I never feared anything, not even death. But I did fear one thing: your rejection."

"If you'd charmed me half as much as you are now – I guarantee you would've won my heart a long time ago. I would never have rejected you." Lady Marian said.

The Sheriff smiled as he cast a smoldering seductive gaze into her eyes. "So, the answer is…yes. You _**are**_ my lady. If you shall have me." He added.

"Yes, my love. I am yours." Lady Marian smiled.

"I should like to make you my bride one day, my angel." The Sheriff whispered into her ear as he kissed her neck. She felt a shiver of excitement and warmth settle in her. "But, one step at a time." He breathed.

"Yes." She sighed.

He began to kiss her and eased her back down to the bed. The Sheriff stretched out beside her and held her to him until she fell asleep sometime later. He was content. This was turning out to be a very good day indeed.

An hour later when she was safely asleep, he quietly left her side. He went to the door and opened it to address his sentry posted just outside of her door.

"Send for my Captain of the Black Knights. Have him meet me in my office in thirty minutes time." The Sheriff ordered.

"Aye, my lord." His guard replied as he went on his way.

The Sheriff closed the door and went back to the chamber. He leaned down and kissed Lady Marian's forehead. He tried to suppress the guilt he felt about lying to her about Locksley. But it was time now to gather his men. If all goes as planned, Mordrid should be reporting back to him by dusk.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was just past high noon. Mordrid was leading Guy and his patrols through Sherwood Forest. He thought he was taking the same route he did a week ago, but as he looked around he began to doubt himself. Every cursed tree, indeed – every path looked the same!

"How much farther?" Gisborne spat. "You must be leading us in the wrong direction!"

"It was quite a journey into the heart of the forest, my lord. Indeed that is where I found them." Mordrid explained. Though truthfully, he wasn't sure where in the forest Locksley's camp was. He just remembered that it took awhile to get there.

Guy and Mordrid eased their horses down a small incline to a ravine, oblivious to the strange howling noise echoing in the leaves of the trees. Suddenly, Gisborne had a feeling they were alone. That his men had not followed! He eased his horse to a halt and turned the chestnut mare around. Mordrid took note and did the same. Gisborne shook his head and spat. His men were fixed in place at the top of the ridge.

"What the _**hell**_ are you waiting for?" Gisborne bellowed to them. "We have a mission to carry out!"

"The ghosts, sir!" His Officer, Alisaundre – better known to the men as Alex, exclaimed, his brown eyes widened in horror.

Gisborne pointed up to the wind chimes high in the branches of the trees. He noticed them before he had to stop. "It's nothing but bleeding wind chimes, Alex! God's nightgown! All of you urge your nags down here this instant – or I shall make dogs meat of them when our mission is over!" He barked.

The men of his patrols – twenty in all, kicked their horses and urged them down toward Gisborne and Mordrid.

"Give me no bloody excuses, just do what I tell you!" Gisborne ordered his men one last time.

Mordrid and Guy kicked their horses into a gallop with Gisborne's men following closely behind. Mordrid was getting a bad feeling about this. Some things looked familiar to him, but then again – they did not. Would the Sheriff hang him if he failed?

The men were dropping off the next lot of supplies to their new location in an even more remote area of the forest. It was very thick in this part of the forest. Locksley was sure he made a good choice.

"How much longer do you think, Robin?" Friar Tuck said as he dropped his burden – heavy sacks of weapons, to the ground. Perspiration was beading on his face.

"Yes. This is becoming tedious." Locksley agreed. "Perhaps we can make this easier. I need someone who's strong to come back with me. We still have some things there to collect." He looked to Little John. "John, you come with me. We'll take the horses. The rest of you stay here and start setting up a new camp for us. Don't make it elaborate like the last one, just very basic. John and I will gather the last of the items and then we should have everything set up by dusk." He said.

"Be careful, Christian. Watch your back. You never know when the Sheriff, Gisborne, or both will come looking for you!" Azeem reminded him.

"Don't worry, Azeem. My eyes shall be open." Locksley reassured him.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was just turning dusk. The Sheriff was walking past the Council Quarters on his way to the stairwell He was heading to the second floor to go to Lady Marian's chambers when his Captain found him.

"My lord." Nichol Burgess greeted him. He was the Sheriff's lead investigator and Captain of the Black Knights. He had been a friend to the Sheriff for many years, and he was also the Sheriff's best archer in his militia. He was tall and muscular. He had brown wavy hair that fell to his shoulders, vivid green eyes, and a mustache framed his perfect smile.

"Are we ready, Nic?" The Sheriff asked.

"Aye, my lord. I have met with all of your best men and summoned those who were off duty as per your request from this morning. They all await further instructions, my lord. But I told them to be ready to head to Sherwood tonight." Nichol said.

"Good." The Sheriff said as he rubbed his hands together. "Did you report to the armoury?" He asked.

"Aye. The new swords made of Spanish steel have been issued by your blacksmith to those in your militia who are ready to join you, my lord. Indeed, your men are fitted with armour, and they shall brandish new swords in readiness for you when you say the word." Nichol nodded.

"Well, as usual, you and I are ready, but what of Gisborne and his men? Did he and his cursed, drunken lot even find them" The Sheriff wondered aloud as he huffed. "Mordrid should be here by now!"

"Aye, and Mordrid is leading them, friend. He is one of your best, you know." Nichol pointed out, his green eyes narrowed knowingly.

"I know." The Sheriff sighed. "It's just so frustrating, Nic! That cursed insect is so sodding elusive, he's like a bloody magician! This is _**not**_ the first time my cousin has lost him." The Sheriff spat.

"My lord?" Nichol asked.

"Gisborne and his men had an opportunity to nail him weeks ago for me. Just a little over a fortnight ago! He came to see me in the armoury and reported that he lost all but few of his men that day – Zeus knows what happened to them! And the best part? He lost _**all**_ of my gold! The gold I was going to pay the Barons with for their allegiance! Guess why?" The Sheriff exclaimed. "Yes! Locksley stole all of my gold – don't even ask how the hell that happened, I do not know! He slipped through Gisborne's fingers…yet again! Do you have any idea how close I was to murdering my own cousin?" The Sheriff asked pointedly, his eyebrow quirked.

"No, my lord." Nichol said.

The Sheriff raised his right hand in front of him and formed his thumb and index finger into a small 'c'. "This close, Nichol! I was this close to killing him! My right hand was upon the handle of one of the new swords. I don't even know what made me stop myself? My Lieutenant should be dead by now! Why? Because that cursed insect – Locksley to be exact – is enough to drive a perfectly sane and controlled person like myself… to utter madness!" The Sheriff exclaimed.

Nichol was astonished that the Sheriff had just described himself as 'perfectly sane and controlled'. He looked downcast and grinned.

"Look, friend, if you're chuckling, this is not a laughing matter anymore." The Sheriff huffed.

"I know. It's just that you have such an amusing way of speaking sometimes."

"Yes. I'm sure I do. Now – take stock of our weapons. Make certain we are well equipped. Mordrid should be arriving with news soon." The Sheriff ordered.

"Aye. It shall be done." Nichol nodded.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Locksley and Little John were gathering the last of their supplies. John gathered the last of their food, and Robin bundled the last of the arrows, bows, and swords into a pile that he wrapped and bound in a blanket.

"I think that's it then, mate." Little John said as he secured a sack of food to one of the horses.

"Take another look around. We might have missed something." Robin said.

Little John nodded and went with Robin to take a last look around their old camp.

It was beyond dusk. Gisborne was growing impatient and frustrated. "I knew it." He muttered. "We shall be needing torches soon to see in this cursed forest!" He spat.

"But if we do that, Sir Guy, we could set one of the trees on fire! Alas, it is very thick in here!" His Officer, Gerad exclaimed.

Gisborne turned to the dark haired, blue eyed man, his eyes narrowed upon him. "I'll do the thinking in this operation!" He snapped. He turned to Mordrid as they continued along a narrow path. "Anytime we're getting close, do let us know." Gisborne huffed facetiously.

"I think we're nearly there." Mordrid said. Indeed he was certain they were on the right path now. He scanned ahead and saw it. It looked to be the same clearing he met Locksley and his men in just a week ago.

"Up ahead, Sir Guy!" Mordrid exclaimed. "The clearing! I believe that is the clearing I met him in – it must be near to their camp!"

Gisborne drew his sword and pointed it forward. He looked back to his men.

"Draw your swords and follow us! Then await my instructions. I shall have you men surround them when we're there!" He ordered his men.

The men obeyed and the group advanced to the spot. Their horses created a sound like rolling thunder as they sped along.

Little John was on his way back to where his horse was waiting. As he walked along he spotted something lying on the ground – a tubular object that was tan in colour. He went toward it and leaned down to pick it up. It was the looking glass that Azeem had fashioned using a small crystal ball and a piece of tan coloured leather. It bound tightly around the crystal secured at one end. The leather was hollowed so that if one looked into it and through the glass, they could see clearly from a great distance.

Locksley was coming toward him. "You ready, John?" He asked.

"Aye. We got everything. This was the only other item I found laying about." He said as he held up the lens to show to Robin.

"Good. We wouldn't want to lose that. An invaluable tool my Moorish friend invented." Robin said. He stopped suddenly in his tracks then. Little John was opening his mouth to speak but Locksley raised up his hand to silence him.

"You hear that?" Locksley asked quietly.

Little John's eyes darted left and right as he paused to listen. "It almost sounds like… thunder?"

"Let me see that thing!" Robin muttered as he reached out and took Azeem's looking glass from Little John. He walked over to the edge of camp, Little John followed. They stayed in amongst the trees until they neared the edge of the clearing. They crouched down low to the ground as Locksley raised the lens up to his eye and peered though it.

"Oh…no." Robin muttered.

"What is it?" Little John asked.

Locksley stood. "To the horses – fast as lightening!" He instructed.

"The Sheriff?" John asked as they ran together toward where the horses were secured.

"Close. It's Gisborne! He has at least twenty men with him. Let's go!"

Quickly they mounted their horses and kicked them into a gallop. As Locksley's horse sped off, an arrow came loose from one of the sacks secured to his mount and fell out landing upon the ground. They cleared their old camp just in time before Gisborne and his men arrived.

"This is the place, my lord. I am certain of it." Mordrid said as they slowed their horses once they arrived to the clearing.

"If you're right, his camp should be close by." Gisborne said. He looked to his men. "Secure your horses and bring your weapons. We're going in!"

The men scattered and scanned the entire area within a five mile radius. One hour later they were gathered beyond the clearing.

Gisborne shook his head and kicked a tree stump in frustration.

"I don't understand?" Mordrid said. "I'm certain this is indeed the place."

"No signs of life, my lord. It's like they have disappeared?" Alex said.

"This is not good enough!" Gisborne huffed. He turned to Mordrid and grabbed him swiftly by his collar with his left hand. He brought the blade of his sword up with his right and held it precariously close to Mordrid's neck. Mordrid swallowed.

"You bastard!" Gisborne barked. "You dragged us in here, all this way – for nothing! This cannot be the place. You're wrong!"

Mordrid swallowed dryly.

"No, Sir Guy. He is right!" Gerad called to his commanding officer.

Gisborne loosened his grasp from Mordrid and looked to his right at Gerad curiously. The tall dark haired man held something in his hand.

"He was here, my lord." Gerad said as he brandished an arrow in the air. "Hood was here!"

"Curses!" Gisborne spat. "I knew it! He sodding moved the damned camp!"

"I told you he was clever." Mordrid muttered.

Gisborne sighed and rolled his eyes.

"What now, Sir Guy?" Alex asked.

"It's growing too dark, and the forest is growing too thick if we proceed any further. There is only one thing to do. We return to Nottingham. I must await further instructions from the Sheriff. God help us all." He muttered.


	8. Chapter 7

Later that very night the Sheriff was pacing in the Council Quarters. He held a goblet of mead in his right hand. Normally he wouldn't partake of spirits before setting about on a quest of any kind. He preferred to have a sound mind to make quick decisions. Truthfully, he had only taken two sips, but perhaps just knowing it was readily available was helping to ease his growing frustration.

He turned to his left when the door opened. He sighed. It was Nichol.

"Let me guess. No news of Mordrid." The Sheriff said as he set his goblet down on the oak table.

"Aye, my lord. I just came to assure you we remain in readiness for our task." Nichol said.

"Yes." The Sheriff muttered.

He strode over to the window. It faced north where the front entrance of the castle was. His chambers faced north as well, he always wanted to know what was coming. He folded his arms as he peered down below in the growing darkness. Indeed it was almost moonrise. Luckily many torches lit the ground below. If Mordrid was riding past the main portcullis the Sheriff would see him approaching the front entrance.

The Sheriff squinted his eyes in the darkness. He saw nothing. He exhaled an audible sigh and turned back to face his Captain.

"Something is wrong. Perhaps I should have gone with them." The Sheriff said.

"As you pointed out, my lord, Mordrid might have lost his way. He only found their camp once and it has been a week since he ventured there." Nichol pointed out. He cast a knowing glance upon his master with his green eyes and continued. "It is a very large forest. You know this. And there isn't much in there to distinguish one path from the next. I'm sure that is the cause for the delay."

"He can never be relied upon – Gisborne! Curses!" The Sheriff spat as he kicked the leg of the large oak table that graced the center of the meeting room.

Just then the door opened again. The Sheriff looked up. He smiled. It was Officer Mordrid of the Black Knights. He'd returned – finally! The Sheriff began to move toward him.

"Mordrid! Good. You're here. Now, let us not waste time. Me and Nic and my best knights are ready, lad! Lead me to –" The Sheriff stopped suddenly and his jaw flew agape as his eyes caught the direction of the door behind Mordrid. Then he frowned. The frown slowly turned to a disgusted, malevolent snarl as he observed his Lieutenant walk into the room.

"Magnificent!" The Sheriff snapped as he threw his head back and rolled his eyes. He folded his arms and brought his gaze down to stare into his cousin. "You let him get away – again!" He barked.

"No, cousin. He moved his sodding camp!" Gisborne spat in disgust.

"Huh! Prove it to me then!" The Sheriff challenged him.

"Okay." Gisborne said. He reached into the deep pocket of his surcoat and produced an arrow. He brandished it as he continued. "We found this in the area of his former camp. It's Hood's arrow. Take a look, sire. Nobody we know makes arrows like these." He said as he passed it to the Sheriff.

The Sheriff took it and examined it, then he set it down on the table, disgusted. He whirled around and walked slowly to his Lieutenant, fixing a steely gaze upon him until he was within a few feet of him.

"And why do you suppose that is?" The Sheriff demanded as his eyebrow shot north. "Do not tell me it's a coincidence that Locksley moved his camp – today! Today – when you and your group of paltry unfortunates you call 'Officers' – were heading into Sherwood?" He bellowed.

"Cousin, I –"

"No! There is no such thing as coincidence. We must have a rat among us!" The Sheriff exclaimed.

"No, sire. We told no one but my chosen men of the details of the plan." Guy said.

Mordrid nodded in agreement.

"When we have a _**rat**_ among us, you know what we must do… don't you, Gis? What have I been telling you about doubt?" The Sheriff tested with his eyebrow raised.

"We eliminate all doubt." Gisborne sighed.

"Indeed! Now, my gut tells me that it's _**no**_ coincidence that hooded viper chose this day of all cursed days to move his camp! You know what I always say about gut instinct, don't you Gisborne?" The Sheriff sneered.

Gisborne swallowed. "Yes. You tell me I should get one."

"I ignored my gut instinct once, Guy. Just over a fortnight ago. Do you know what my gut instinct is telling me now, _**cousin**_?" He asked as he enunciated the final word facetiously.

"No." Guy said.

"It is telling me I should have listened to it when you let him slip through your fingers the last time. My gut told me how to proceed with your punishment for losing him, your men, and my gold, but fortunately for you – I ignored it!" The Sheriff barked,

Guy sighed. "What are your instructions now, my lord?"

"You keep looking." The Sheriff said.

"We could lose him in there as he's on his way here to the castle." Guy pointed out.

"Huh! Do not worry about me, Gis. It is not I who needs to worry. I have my Black Knights. They stand ready. You, on the other hand, have the most pathetic lot of soldiers working for you that I've ever seen!" The Sheriff chuckled.

Gisborne nodded then looked to Mordrid. "We head back to Sherwood on the morrow." He said to Mordrid.

"No! He will not be going with you." The Sheriff announced.

"Cousin?" Guy asked, bewildered.

"You don't need him anymore. He led you to the spot in the forest where Locksley's camp was. He completed his mission. I need him here with my men. I have something very precious inside of this castle, in case you've forgotten. I must protect it." The Sheriff said.

"Yes." Gisborne sighed. "How thoughtless of me, cousin. Indeed! The gold in your vaul –"

"No. Not money, cousin. I am referring to my lady." The Sheriff said matter of factly.

Mordrid's eyebrow shot north as he looked curiously at the Sheriff. The Sheriff treasured a… maiden more than his wealth now? Had his master finally gone mad? Indeed, something seemed to be wrong with him! This wasn't the only time in recent memory that Mordrid wondered about this.

Nichol folded his arms, looked downcast and grinned.

"Cousin?" Guy persisted.

"Do not look at me like that!" The Sheriff spat. "You and your men will go into Sherwood and search until you find him. Capture Hood and bring him to me… _**alive**_!" The Sheriff demanded.

"Aye, cousin. It shall be done." Gisborne said.

"It had better be!" The Sheriff barked.

"Is there any other specific instructions, sire?" Guy asked.

The Sheriff sighed. He was low on patience at the best of times, but trying to capture Locksley was the greatest test of his patience thus far. However, he knew this may indeed take a little time – in order to be done right.

"Yes." The Sheriff said. "You and your men are to search from dawn till dusk. It's futile for you to search the forest in the dark. But – you are to do this for as many days as it takes until you finally prove to me why it is I appointed you as my Lieutenant." The Sheriff said firmly through his clenched jaw. "Hint: the sooner you accomplish this, the better for you. Do I make myself clear?" He added as he narrowed his eyes upon him.

"Aye, my lord." Gisborne nodded.

"And when you return _**without**_ Locksley tomorrow after dusk – and I _**know**_ you will; you will be sure to get plenty of rest. You will not be dipping your little baileywick into any stray maiden you pick up along the way as you normally would!" The Sheriff spat. "I need you to be sodding focused for once!"

Mordrid attempted to stifle a chuckle but was unsuccessful. The Sheriff rolled his eyes as he looked over at him.

"I fail to see what in the devil could be so damned funny!" He snapped.

"Forgive me, my lord. It was just…" he began to chortle.

"What?" The Sheriff demanded.

"You called his baileywick… 'little'!" Mordrid laughed.

Nichol began to guffaw at the inside joke.

The Sheriff felt a grin form but suppressed it just in time. Damn these men! Could they not just focus on the task at hand?

"Yes. I'm sure." The Sheriff said as he folded his arms and looked upon each of them. "There shall be time for merriment and we shall celebrate with a generous goblet of mead. But we shall do so… _**after**_ Locksley is brought to me. Not before! Now, I need all of you to work with me. You are my top three men. Could you kindly get bloody serious for me?" He demanded.

"Aye, my lord." Nichol said. "And what are you instructions for your knights while Gisborne and his patrols are searching through Sherwood?" He asked.

"You and Mordrid will lead the knights. I want them positioned at every entrance and of course the portcullis. Indeed, they shall surround the castle at all times. Locksley knows Lady Marian is here. He will be coming. Only one thing would cause him to risk his life coming here – Lady Marian." The Sheriff said.

"We shall begin when we leave you, my lord." Nichol assured him.

"Interesting…" Gisborne muttered.

"What is?" The Sheriff asked him curiously.

"She must be rather exquisite." Guy remarked absently.

"Whom?" The Sheriff asked.

"Lady Marian." Guy said as he met his cousin's gaze. "How she can make one man risk his life to save her… and another man suddenly not care about his wealth." Gisborne said with a knowing grin.

The Sheriff's eyebrow shot north as he regarded him, but he said nothing. There was nothing to say. For once his cousin was very perceptive. For once… the man was right.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

And so, over the next two days, Guy of Gisborne and his men went to Sherwood Forest, covering a great deal of ground in search of Robin Hood's camp. Each night he would return with the same report for the Sheriff – that Locksley's camp had yet to be found, leaving the Sheriff growing increasingly impatient with the matter.

On Monday night just before moonrise, Locksley and his men were gathered around their fire sharing a flask of mead among them when Robin interrupted their moment of jocularity after Bull had shared a joke.

"You are ready now, and I have a plan." Locksley suddenly announced.

They stopped with their uproarious laughter and looked over at him.

"When?" Azeem asked.

"We invade the castle tomorrow." He said.

"How? What is this great plan?" Will asked facetiously.

"The Sheriff has probably stepped up his sentry positioned near the entrances. We must steal in there in disguise." A beat. "All except one of us." Robin hinted.

They all eyed him curiously as they awaited the punch line. Robin paused to take a sip of mead.

"Well? Are ye going to tell us, mate?" Little John asked.

"Friar Tuck is going to get us in there." Came the reply they all waited for.

The good Friar began to choke on his brew. He was the only one of them who turned down the mead in favour of his own homemade ale.

"Me?" The Friar gasped, incredulous. "No, Robin. It cannot be me!" Friar Tuck exclaimed.

"It has to be you. You're the only one his men will permit through the portcullis. Must I remind you, good Friar? When we met you just over a fortnight ago, you were accompanied by Gisborne and Nottingham's soldiers." Locksley said with his eyebrow raised.

"Aye. But that was then! They know I've joined you now?" Friar Tuck argued.

"It will work. I have it all carefully planned in my mind. We're taking that wagon of yours. We shall accompany you – in disguise." He said, then he looked to the rest of his men. "But some of you shall remain behind to protect our camp. I'm sure Gisborne has been asked to scour the forest until he finds us."

"Very well, mate. Who is going with you then?" Little John asked.

Locksley nodded to John. "You will be." He said. Then he looked to the rest of them. "As well I want Azeem and Will to accompany John and I, and the Friar. The rest of you will stay here. Clement, you're my best archer. I need you here with Much and Bull to defend our camp should Gisborne and his lads show up."

"Very well, Robin." Clement agreed.

"It is going to rain tomorrow, Christian." Azeem pointed out. He looked skyward. "There is not a star in sight."

"Good. Let it rain fiercely to create more of a distraction!" Locksley grinned.

"I don't know, Robin." Friar Tuck said as he shook his head. He was filled with doubt and trepidation about this.

"Trust me, Friar. It will work. I will coach you on what to say to his men before we get there." He looked to Azeem, Will, and Little John. "Once the Friar has us past the portcullis – we begin." Robin said.

His men nodded.

"When do we depart?" Will asked, suddenly rather cooperative about the whole idea.

"No later than midday. In the morning I shall discuss the plan further with you. I need to think on a few details in the meantime." Robin said.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

On Tuesday afternoon Lady Marian was standing by the window in her chamber gazing out of it. Over the last couple of days she couldn't help but notice the increase in Nottingham's men stationed down below. Something was amiss – but what?

She was startled when the Sheriff spoke. She didn't hear him come in.

"My Lady Marian." He said as he came toward her smiling.

She wasted no time in getting to the point.

"What is going on, my lord?" She asked.

"What do you mean, my lady?" The Sheriff asked.

"Would you care to tell me why there are suddenly greater numbers of your men appearing around this castle? You expecting an ambush, George?" She demanded.

"No, my angel." He lied. "You have been unwell. You couldn't have known. There is no change in the numbers of my knights." The Sheriff said.

"Really?" Marian asked, unconvinced.

"Yes. Really." The Sheriff grinned.

"What's so amusing, my lord?" Lady Marian asked.

"You. I am pleased, my angel. Indeed, if you are arguing with me, then I know your recuperation is thus far successful." The Sheriff smirked.

She smiled in spite of herself, then she cleared her throat. "I am stronger, my lord. You can tell me what is going on now. I shall not faint over it, if that is your concern." Marian said firmly.

"Listen, my angel." The Sheriff said as he put his hands gently upon her shoulders. "You let me deal with this. You mustn't worry over it. I have everything under control."

Marian's face went pale just then. She knew exactly what this was about! "He found out I am here. He's coming, isn't he, my lord? Robin is coming here!" Lady Marian gasped.

"I do not know what he knows. But I do know that he went looking for you too, last Wednesday – right at the same time I did. But the point is this, my lady: I am not paid to run away from problems. That is not my nature anyway." The Sheriff said with his eyebrow quirked. "I am the Sheriff of this county. I deal with problems. I deal with them head on. I must. What kind of Sheriff would I be if I didn't?" He asked pointedly.

"I know, but – "

"No buts, my angel. Listen to me. You must not question my decisions concerning my duties. The only thing you need to know is…well…I shall examine some of the things I've implemented that you think I've been too harsh about, and maybe there shall be some changes there." The Sheriff grinned knowingly. "But you must trust in me, Marian. I am too bloody calculating to be impulsive." He said evenly.

Lady Marian took a breath. His final point of mention gave her a chill…but not in a good way.

"My lord, I just think you could handle him differently." Marian tried again.

"You're doing it again." He said gruffly.

"What?" She asked.

"You're directing me on my sodding duties! Now, listen Marian! Damn you, lady! You shall drive me to madness!" The Sheriff exclaimed, exasperated. He sighed and took a deep breath. He needed to focus better. "Leave these things for me to worry about." The Sheriff began, both his face and his voice were softer as he gazed into her brown eyes. "Give me all of it – your fear, your burdens. I shall deal with them." The Sheriff said softly, completely startling her with his smooth charisma once again.

"My lord?" She said as she stared into his eyes, pleading with him to explain.

"I shall protect you… always. I am good at what I do, I will not fail you." The Sheriff whispered to her, unblinking.

She reached up and caressed his cheek, then trailed it along his jaw, over his soft dark beard. How could she not melt at his words? What a strange and exciting man he was! He just made her go from fear to arousal in about a minute.

And in less than a second his mouth came down hard upon hers.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

An hour later Friar Tuck was steering his wagon toward the portcullis of Nottingham Castle. Flanking him on either side, both on horseback, were Will and John. Both men wore long capes in a boring shade of brown over their clothing, which concealed their swords. The capes had voluminous hoods which they had pulled up over their heads. They kept their heads low and their eyes downcast as they approached the two knights stationed at the gate that was approximately one hundred yards from the north entrance of the castle.

"Well. I'll be buggered! It's Friar Tuck!" One of the knights spoke, a tall dark haired man who had soft chocolate brown eyes.

"Huh! We thought you joined up with Robin of Locksley! Or…did you?" A tall husky red haired knight demanded as he narrowed his blue eyes upon the Friar.

"Nay!" The Friar laughed. "Join up with _**him**_? A cursed thief? Alas, God would strike me dead! No, I was taken, but I did manage to escape." Friar Tuck explained as he tried very hard to suppress his nervousness.

"Is that so?" The dark haired knight spoke.

"Aye. And now I have news for the good Sheriff of Nottingham. I have inside information on what Locksley plans next. And to prove my good faith I have brought a few barrels of me special homemade brew for the Sheriff and his good fighting men!" The Friar smiled.

"Alright. But who are these two blokes then?" The red haired knight asked as he pointed to John and Will.

"Aye. A couple of lads I found who had just joined the Shrewsbury Abbey in Shropshire. The Abbot there – Hugh de Lacy, agreed to lend me their assistance to help me deliver these barrels of brew to my Lord Sheriff." The Friar said. He wished he could summon his own heart to slow its racing rhythm.

The two knights looked at one another then shrugged.

"Sounds good to me, Friar." The knight with the dark mane said.

Moments later, all five men were past the portcullis. Friar tuck led them close to the north entrance, the main entrance to the castle. Once again they were met with more knights near the entrance.

"Halt!" A familiar man with long hair the colour of wheat shouted. It was Mordrid, though the Friar knew not of his name. "Who in the devil let you in here then?" He demanded as he drew his sword and advanced closer toward the wagon.

Will shook his head in disgust as he glanced at him briefly then looked away. He couldn't let the man have an opportunity to recognize him.

"The two knights at the main gate." Friar Tuck said.

"I saw you…just over a week ago – consorting with Locksley!" Mordrid challenged as he pointed his sword toward him.

The Friar sighed. This was turning out to be more difficult than he anticipated. And that wasn't good. Robin never warned him he may run into the one who brought Robin the scroll last week? Why didn't he think of it?

"As I told the other two – I escaped. I did not join that thief willingly and I have managed to escape. I have information about Hood to deliver to the Sheriff and I bring him some barrels of fine brew – for his lordship as well as his men." The Friar explained with a knowing grin. Though he did wonder how many times he would need to repeat this?

"Right. And who are these two then?" Mordrid demanded and nodded toward John and Will.

"Some brethren from Shrewsbury Abbey in Shropshire. Fresh meat, to be sure." The Friar winked. "Their Abbot sent them to assist me with these barrels." He said as he nodded backward at the barrels positioned within the wagon. Beside several of the barrels was a very large blanket.

Mordrid nodded to another of the knights to check the contents of the wagon.

The second knight drew his sword. "What's under that large blanket then?" He demanded as he used the tip of the blade of his sword to lift an edge of the blanket up.

Locksley and Azeem emerged from under it and stood up abruptly, throwing the hoods of their capes down to reveal themselves. Locksley quickly grabbed an arrow from the sack that was strung over his shoulder, loaded his bow with it, then raised it, pointing it toward the knight. Azeem faced Mordrid and brandished his scimitar.

"Why you!" Mordrid exclaimed. He called to another of the Sheriff's men. "Send for reinforcement – now!"

Just then it began to rain. Will and Little John threw their hoods back and drew their swords. Friar Tuck quickly reached behind him and soon wielded Little John's trusty quarterstaff in the air with a sudden serious look on his face.

The knight who lifted the blanket charged toward Robin. Robin reacted swiftly releasing the arrow. The arrow shot straight into the man's neck. The knight collapsed and fell to the ground, staining the cobblestone courtyard with his blood. More of Nottingham's Black Knights began to appear. Will, John and the Friar jumped down from their mounts and joined in the fight as Locksley and Azeem were already engaged in combat.

The Sheriff was just coming down the stairs when the page ran breathlessly toward him.

"My lord! Come quick! He's here!" The page exclaimed.

The Sheriff knew right away whom the page was referring to.

"Locksley!" The Sheriff spat. "Where is the cursed oaf?" He demanded.

"He and his men are just outside of the front entrance, my lord. You must hurry! Some of your men have fallen!"

The Sheriff's eyes widened then he flew down the stairs fast as lightening. The silver that studded his black leather doublet and surcoat created flashes of light from the torches that reflected on them as he sped off.

Lady Marian was sipping a goblet of mulled wine in her chamber when she went back over to the window at the sound of strange noises coming from outside. Indeed it sounded like a commotion was going on! She looked down. Her jaw flew agape. _Oh no! He's here! Robin! He's formed a revolt! I must stop him. But how? _She thought a moment as she stood paralyzed, unable to take her eyes from the drama unfolding in the courtyard even though she wished she could. The knights were clearly outnumbering Robin and his men, but they were unfazed. Arrows soared through the air. The clinking of metal against metal during sword fighting could be heard even at this distance above the scene. And then… she knew _**exactly **_what to do. It was clear the Sheriff and Robin would never back down. Despite everything the Sheriff told her, she was certain the increased number of knights had something to do with this. The Sheriff must have known. There was only one thing to do. Yet again…she would have to be the catalyst.

She went over to her trunk that was placed at the foot of the bed. Inside were her clothes and some other trinkets that were brought to her upon her request. She lifted the lid. It was right there lying on top of a shawl. She quickly concealed it in her gown pocket. She might be needing this.

The Sheriff ran through the north entrance and out into the courtyard.

"Locksley!" He bellowed as he charged toward him. He drew his sword and brandished it. The rain began to pick up and lightening flashed across the sky. It reflected brightly off the blade of the Sheriff's sword, momentarily blinding Robin.

"Recognize this?" The Sheriff said crisply as he stopped within six feet from him.

Robin looked around. His comrades were already in engaged in combat with more of Nottingham's knights.

"This belonged to your father!" The Sheriff continued to taunt him. "Appropriate, don't you think? That I should now use it to send you to meet him!" The Sheriff snarled.

"I shall never fear my father's sword." Locksley said evenly as he pointed his own toward his enemy. "Your time is done, my good Sheriff. You've done enough. Now I think it is time for a _**new**_ Sheriff!" Robin exclaimed as he charged toward his enemy fearlessly.

"No!" Came an unearthly scream coming from the direction of the main entrance.

Robin's face registered horror. He gasped. "Marian?" He demanded.

The Sheriff looked ahead to Mordrid who had just come running to assist his master.

"Restrain her! Take her back inside!" The Sheriff ordered his Officer as he nodded back to Marian behind him.

Mordrid went toward her and grabbed her but Marian was swift. She reached into her pocket with her right hand and before he knew it she thrust the Sheriff's dagger into his thigh, then she withdrew it. Mordrid let out a loud groan. The Sheriff glanced back briefly to see his Officer fall to the ground holding his left leg. He rolled his eyes and turned back to Locksley to make certain he hadn't advanced further in the brief second he turned back.

Lady Marian ran over to her lover's side and pointed the golden handled dagger encrusted with rubies toward Robin as she stared him down. "Do _**not**_ harm this man!" Marian said firmly to him as she nodded beside her to the Sheriff.

"My lady, for the love of Zeus! Go back –"

"What?" Robin exclaimed. "Marian! Get out of the way!" Robin demanded.

"No! You will not do it!" She screamed at Locksley.

"My lady, what are you doing? Go inside!" The Sheriff ordered.

"Marian, in the name of God! You're not thinking straight! Listen – it is safe now. It is dangerous for you to be here. Now, just run out through the portcullis and we'll get to you later! For God's sake, Marian – run!" Robin shouted.

"No! I will not!" Marian said firmly.

Robin stood unmoving, shaking his head in disbelief.

"My lady! Go back inside the castle this very instant!" The Sheriff demanded as he kept his gaze fixed upon Locksley.

She ignored him as she kept her gaze upon Robin. "You shall not harm the Sheriff because…."

"Because why?" Robin demanded.

"Because… he is to be my husband!" Lady Marian blurted.

Both Locksley and the Sheriff looked at her oddly just then as they continued to keep their blades pointed in the other's direction. The difference was Robin's expression went from shock, to horror, to pure loathing.

"Robin!" Little John called. "Watch out! To your left!"

Robin quickly glanced left and saw a tall knight thirty yards in the distance aiming his crossbow toward him. Robin smiled. Crossbows were too fussy, took too much time to load. He looked to the Sheriff, charged at him and knocked his sword from him. He knew if he didn't he'd be dead. He had about three or four seconds to deal with both the Sheriff and this tall long haired knight with the crossbow. The Sheriff cursed obscenities and moved quickly toward where the sword landed. As he did Robin quickly loaded his bow with an arrow and aimed and shot it toward the crossbow. The crossbow was knocked out of the hands of the knight by Robin's arrow. He had no wish to cause more bloodshed than necessary. He'd seen enough of it to last him two lifetimes in the holy land.

"Robin! Come!" The Friar called. He was back up upon the seat of his wagon holding the reins of the horse. Azeem was in the back of it. Suddenly Robin noticed Will and John running toward the horses.

Locksley looked back. The Sheriff was picking up the sword. Locksley cast a look of revulsion upon Lady Marian. Then he ran in the direction of his men. He didn't know why he was listening to her. He should just kill the Sheriff now!

"After them!" The Sheriff barked to Nichol, who came running to the scene after Locksley knocked the crossbow from his hands.

Nichol summoned some nearby knights and charged toward Locksley and his rabble.

"Quickly, Christian!" Azeem called.

As Robin was running he looked to Will and John who lagged a little behind him. Good. He'd get to the horses first. He preferred to ride over sitting in the back of that wagon. He ran to the horse and quickly hopped upon it. Will took the other and Little John jumped in back of the wagon to join Azeem.

"Close the gate!" The Sheriff bellowed to his men.

Robin and his men made it through the other side of the portcullis before it closed. Unfortunately it still closed after they left, preventing the Black Knights from pursuing them as quickly as they should be.

"Curses!" The Sheriff barked.

A little over an hour later, the men had slowed their horses once they made it into Sherwood Forest. Azeem had peered through his looking glass. No sign of Nottingham's men…yet.

"Why did you men turn and run?" Locksley suddenly demanded.

Azeem sat against one of the barrels in the back of the Friar's wagon. He noticed a change in expression upon his friend's face since they left the courtyard of Nottingham Castle. He'd never seen it in him before. He appeared… very cold.

"Mate, we were _**not**_ prepared for that! Five of us against a hundred? Are ye jesting?" Little John exclaimed.

"Huh!" Will piped up. "Why did you join us then? You could've stayed and killed the Sheriff!" He pointed out sarcastically.

"She asked me not to." Robin said quietly through his clenched jaw.

"What's that, Robin?" Friar Tuck asked.

"I said: she asked me not to!" Robin shouted.

All four of the men looked at him strangely. They had never seen him angered before.

"Christian?" Azeem began.

"We will not speak of it again! My plan – our plan must change." Robin said.

"I'll say!" Will huffed. "We need a bloody army!"

"You're right, Will. Indeed, you are right. But there's something else I'm thinking about taking care of first. I just haven't decided when I should do it. It shall take some careful planning." Locksley seethed.

Beside the sudden change in his facial expression, and the cadence of his voice, they couldn't help but notice how he spoke of himself throughout his words – 'When I should do it.', not when 'we' should do it. This was dangerous. To stray from the common goal of the team was never a good plan.

Azeem and Little John sat beside each other in the back of the Friar's wagon. Each of them had the best view of the expression that flashed across Locksley's face for a fleeting second. Neither of them liked it. In fact, it gave both of them goose flesh.


	9. Chapter 8

"Tell me one more time." The Sheriff seethed as he began to question his Captain when they were in the Council Quarters an hour after Hood and his men fled. "How is it that five men were able to get away from at least one hundred of my men? Would you care to explain that to me, Nic?" The Sheriff demanded.

"Their plan was well conceived, my lord. They were prepared, and they were swift with their actions. Other than that…" Nichol's words trailed off as he folded his arms and looked downcast.

"What?" the Sheriff asked.

"It is just still astonishing to me, my lord."

"Well it shouldn't be! For once I cannot even blame Gisborne! There should be no reason why less than a half dozen men should come into the grounds of my castle, where I have scores of highly skilled archers and swordsmen protecting it – and escape without capture!" The Sheriff barked.

"Aye, my lord." Nichol sighed.

"Now… let's try that again, shall we? One last time for the record, since you failed to answer my question." The Sheriff said with his eyebrow quirked as he drew in closer to his Captain. "Your answer listed all of the strengths of Robin Hood and his few men he brought with him. What you _**didn't**_ address were the weaknesses of the knights that _**you**_ were in charge of!" The Sheriff said sharply. "So… why is it that at least one hundred of very skilled archers and swordsmen – my Black Knights, could not get a grip on five paltry men?" The Sheriff demanded.

'We failed you, my lord." Nichol said simply.

"Indeed! My, you're finally getting it!" The Sheriff remarked facetiously. "There should be no excuse. You said his plan was well conceived, they were prepared and swift – precisely how the Black Knights should be operating, isn't it? Let this be a lesson to you. Now, you best begin a refresher training mission for these men or God help us if there's a war! I want it done during daylight hours. Do it with small groups at a time so that the others can attend to their duties."

"My lord? That shall take time, and it will take men away from their posts?" Nichol asked, curiously.

"You shall make it so!" The Sheriff said firmly. "Today, you and the rest of my men were outperformed by five men who live in trees in the cursed woods! I'd replace the lot of them right now if I was afforded the time, but this shall have to suffice. Now, if you cannot see why it is that I think my men need to brush up on some of their skills, then perhaps I should be looking at finding another Captain?" The Sheriff said evenly with a knowing look.

Nichol sighed. "Very well, my lord. You are right. I shall begin preparations when I take leave of you."

"Good. Can you think of one who is skilled enough to assist you in the retraining of my men?" The Sheriff asked.

"I would normally have chosen Mordrid, sire."

"Hmm. Well that won't do any good for at least a fortnight. Thomas says he'll need to keep his leg elevated for a time. He won't be able to ride, or run, or…curses! There's another thing I have to deal with! Why she would wound one of my best men!" The Sheriff spat.

"I can think of one however. One of your Officers. He usually mans the portcullis." Nichol said.

"Who is he?" The Sheriff asked, his curiousity piqued.

"His name is Christian. The tall red haired fellow. I'm sure you know him, my lord."

"Oh yes. I do know whom you mean. Tell me about him." The Sheriff probed.

"He's quite skilled, my lord, though not just with a bow or a blade." Nichol hinted.

"What do you mean?" The Sheriff asked.

"He's good with intelligence. Any form of strategizing. He has an ability to be able to see the bigger picture and work the angle that way, if you know what I infer." Nichol grinned.

"In other words, he'd be a good leader." The Sheriff said.

"Indeed, my lord. He has great potential." Nichol smiled. "In some ways his investigation techniques better mine. Probably as good as yours." He added.

"Hmm." The Sheriff mused as he rubbed his chin. "Is he skilled enough in combat though to coach his peers on sword fighting and archery skills?"

"I think so, my lord. I've been watching him for some time." Nichol said.

"Then he shall assist you in retraining the men over the course of the next week. Each day, you will train them in groups for at least three hours. That way you can work with several groups in a day, and we'll have a shot at having the majority of them in top condition within seven days time, and by doing so, we shall weed out the weak ones." The Sheriff grinned deviously.

"Yes, my lord." Nichol sighed.

"You will pay attention to their weaknesses. If anyone proves himself to have fallen short from the standard they used to meet to have been appointed as a knight, then they are of no use to me, and they must be replaced. This mission that you and this Christian fellow shall lead for me is going to show me who needs to go. I can only have the best. You understand?" The Sheriff said with his eyebrow quirked.

"Aye, my lord. It shall be done." Nichol nodded.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

An hour later after he went to his chambers to force himself to think on what he would say over a goblet of brandy, he found her strolling the corridors of the main level of the castle. She appeared to be heading to one of the exits.

"Marian!" The Sheriff called to her sternly.

Lady Marian stiffened and stopped in her tracks. She sighed. Here it comes. She had been waiting for it. She turned around to face him.

The Sheriff came swiftly toward her and shook his head. "You were heading outside, weren't you? In the bleeding rain! Damn you, lady! If you would listen to the advice given you it would save us a great deal of complications!" The Sheriff huffed. "You know you need to be resting." He added.

"It was a little hard for me to rest, my lord. I heard the noise coming from my window. When I saw what was happening I couldn't just sit idly by wondering what might happen to either of you!" She cried.

"Yes. Funny you should mention that." The Sheriff seethed. "Just what in the hell did you think you were doing? You wounded one of my top men! And besides that – " He stopped himself.

"I did what I had to do. And… besides what?"

"You could have been seriously injured… again! Or worse! You threw yourself into the throngs of danger, Marian! What in the devil was going through your mind? Anything?" The Sheriff demanded.

"There's been enough blood shed in Nottingham in the last year, my lord. I did not wish to see more of it. It worked. Neither of you were harmed." Lady Marian said with her eyebrow quirked knowingly.

The Sheriff drew out a heavy sigh. He wasn't through with her…yet.

"Come." The Sheriff said as he extended his arm out to her. "I'm taking you back to your chamber."

She looked up at him then took his arm willingly. They were silent the rest of the way. Twenty minutes later he was closing the door behind them inside of her quarters. He turned around to face her.

"My lady, you mustn't interfere again. What you did today – well, I can't decide if it was very brave, or very foolish." The Sheriff scorned.

"He might have harmed you, George. I couldn't let that happen!" Marian exclaimed with a look of horror.

"My lady, whatever your intentions were they were misguided. You must trust in my abilities to protect you as well as myself. Now… promise me you will not throw yourself into harms way again." The Sheriff said firmly.

"My lord, he might have killed – "

"Promise me, Marian." He repeated more forcefully this time as he placed his hands upon her shoulders.

Lady Marian looked up at him, into his piercing hazel eyes and sighed.

"Alright, my lord. I promise I will try –"

"Uh uh. No! Not try. You shall succeed!"

"I promise." She said.

"That's better." The Sheriff said as he suddenly pulled her close to him and embraced her.

"George…" Lady Marian whispered. She was trembling.

"What is it, my angel?" The Sheriff asked.

"Did you see the way he looked at me before he turned and ran?" She asked as she nestled her cheek next to his chest. She took in the scent of his shiny black leather. It soothed her.

"No, I did not, my lady." The Sheriff said.

"It was cold. Like… hatred!" Marian exclaimed. "He's never looked at me that way!"

"Well what did you expect, my angel? You just told him that you were engaged to the man he hates the most – me!" The Sheriff chuckled.

"I did not expect it." Marian shuddered.

"My lady, you ran out there and defended me – not him. It was very clear whose side you were on. And I happen to know something about you that I'm sure he knows too – you're a terrible liar. Indeed, my lady. You may as well have taken that dagger I gave to you and plunged it into his back." The Sheriff explained.

"No." Marian said shaking her head.

"He would've known that none of what you told him then was a lie. Although, I must say I never expected to be proposed to by a maiden – and in such a public way! My, I am most flattered, my lady." The Sheriff grinned.

She looked up at him and scowled. "It worked, didn't it?" Lady Marian asked.

"That would depend on who you ask." The Sheriff commented dryly. "I'm sure my Officer would have something to say about how well your little plan worked… as he swallows a measure of opium to dull the pain in his leg. And who says I agree that it worked?"

"My lord?"

"He's killed six of my men now, Marian. He added two more to the numbers today!" The Sheriff pointed out.

"And it was only nine months ago you murdered his father and turned Locksley Castle into ruins. Robin's father is not the only one whose blood stains your hands."

"My lady, that was then." The Sheriff started to say.

"You're not that far removed from it yet, my lord. Yes, I know – I will be good and stay out of your way. But know that you still might be able to solve this matter without further bloodshed." Lady Marian said.

The Sheriff sighed. "My lady, I don't know if I can comply with – "

"No." Lady Marian said as she placed a fingertip over his lips to silence him. He couldn't help but grab her wrist and kiss her fingertips. She started to grin then cleared her throat. "It would mean a great deal to me if you could think of another way to deal with Robin."

"My lady, I wish I could promise it, but –"

"Just think about it." She said.

"Alright." The Sheriff huffed. "But I want you know what that says about how I feel about you – that I would even consider such a request!"

Lady Marian smiled.

"You worried me, my lady." The Sheriff said softly.

"I was worried for you, my lord." Lady Marian sighed.

"I was protected, my lady. I know how to use my sword. You, on the other hand, got lucky with that dagger. Was that your first time using it?" He asked.

"Yes." She sighed.

"It is recommended you stick with using it for defense, my lady, rather than for offensive strike." The Sheriff smirked.

"Indeed, my lord." She rolled her eyes.

The Sheriff placed his hands gently on her face. "So, it is agreed that I will consider your… request to be less harsh on Locksley." The Sheriff sighed. "And you will keep yourself out of harms way and not interfere the next time I might be engaged in battle." He said with his eyebrow quirked.

"Yes, my lord." Lady Marian said.

"My lady." He sighed. He leaned down and kissed her softly.

She felt the heat from his kiss travel through her like a bolt of energy, and all of her fears melted away. Moments later she pulled away from him and sighed. She looked up at him, her soft brown eyes glistening.

"I have a request, my lord." Lady Marian began.

The Sheriff sighed. "We'll see about that. What is it, my angel?" He asked.

"As you can see I have gained much of my strength back, so I would like to check in on my manor." Lady Marian said.

"Fine. I will personally escort you there." The Sheriff smiled. "Perhaps in a few days –"

"No. I should like to go tomorrow, my lord. On my own." Lady Marian announced.

"I don't think it's such a good idea just yet, my angel." The Sheriff said as he caressed her cheek.

She sighed. "I'm much stronger, my lord."

"My lady, it was only six days ago you had your unfortunate accident. My physician then recommended to me on Friday that you would need to rest at least a fortnight. By my calculations, you have another ten days to go." The Sheriff pointed out.

"My lord – "

"You may come and go as you please, my lady – in ten days time when your recuperation is complete." The Sheriff smiled.

Lady Marian sighed. "His recommendation is ludicrous! I feel fine, George!" She pouted.

"Humour me." The Sheriff said firmly.

"Alright." She relented. "But I won't be happy about it." She huffed.

"Yes, I'm sure you won't." The Sheriff grinned. He held her to him and kissed the top of her head. "That's good, my angel. Take all the time you need. I want you well." He said.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you, my lord." Marian said.

"What is it, my lady?"

"What happened to Sarah? Indeed you had the scroll I sent with her and the Bishop's emissary." Lady Marian blurted.

"I released her, my lady." The Sheriff said.

Marian extricated herself from his embrace and looked up at him. "She is not in the dungeon, my lord?" She asked, incredulous.

"No, my lady. She was released as soon as she was brought to me. She was following your orders. If I wasn't going to do anything with you, how could I punish her?" The Sheriff pointed out.

"You must be jesting?" She asked.

"No, my dear. I am not." He said.

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek, beaming.

"You truly _**are**_ the best kept secret in the shire, my lord." Lady Marian murmured into his ear.

He closed his eyes and sighed. If this was her reaction for letting her lady servant go, perhaps her ideas about Locksley held merit? What would she do if she found out he had pardoned Locksley? Hypothetically speaking, of course.

No. He thought as he squeezed his eyes shut while he held his lady close to him. Even the clean scent of heather in her hair couldn't bewitch him enough to take his eyes from his goal – to rid the shire of Locksley once and for all.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Locksley's men were gathered around their fire later that evening. It was just past dusk. Robin had kept to himself. He was on the other side of camp, firing arrows into their target – the stuffed man that was secured to a tree.

"Something's not right." Little John said to his mates.

"I've never seen him like this. Not even when we were held captive in that cursed Saracen prison!" Azeem exclaimed.

"It is something to do with Lady Marian. Remember? She asked him not to kill the Sheriff." Will pointed out.

"He must have heard her wrong!" Friar Tuck said. "She would _**never**_ choose to consort with such an evil man!"

"Well apparently she must have, because he's not been right since we made our escape!" Little John pointed out.

"We better watch him." Azeem said. "I don't like the way he's keeping to himself. He's seeking vengeance and I've a funny feeling he's up to something." A beat. "I don't think the plan includes our tagging along." He said with a knowing look.

"The fool! He's going to get himself killed!" Will huffed.

"Love is blind." Clement chimed in.

"Easy for you to say, mate. But you didn't see the look he gave her before he ran. I did. I saw it." Will hinted.

"What are ye talking about, Scarlett! Ye gone bleeding cracked again?" Little John asked.

"No. Listen. I was running too. I wasn't that far behind him. I saw the look he gave her. He didn't look like a man in love to me." Will said.

"What did he look like then?" Friar Tuck asked.

"He almost looked like he… wanted to kill her." Will said quietly, his eyes downcast.

"No!" Azeem said. "I saw them in the distance. She was standing beside the Sheriff. The look he cast must have been directed to the Sheriff!" He pointed out.

"No." Will argued. "The Sheriff was about six feet away from her picking up his sword from the ground. Locksley was looking at Marian and she was alone. There was no mistaking it." Will said as he took a sip of mead from the flask.

"I don't believe it!" Much exclaimed.

Bull looked to his friend and nodded in agreement. There had to be a mistake?

"There must be more to it than her asking Robin not to harm the Sheriff – I can believe her saying that. But she must have said something else to him! Alas, he is consumed with fury!" Azeem exclaimed to the men.

"He's never going to tell us, Azeem." Will said.

"Then Azeem is right. We must keep an eye on him." Little John said.

Moments later, Robin quietly joined them. Little John offered him the flask and he took it gratefully.

"What's the plan now, Robin?" Bull asked.

"We're going to keep doing what we've been doing all along. When we have more men to join us then we can attack again." He said.

"Oh great. Back to square one." Will said sarcastically.

Robin ignored him and continued. "In the morning, you will continue with your target practice and sword fighting lessons. Later some of you will take provisions to the people of the village of Clun. The rest of you shall stay behind and defend our camp." Robin announced.

"Funny. You didn't mention what you'd be doing, mate?" Little John asked.

"I'll be going to Nottingham village." He said.

"No! Not alone, Christian!" Azeem admonished.

"To take provisions to the needy people there. That is all. I shall be careful." Locksley reassured him.

"You're a fool to go back there so soon!" Will scorned.

"Aye. For once the lad is right! Now it is ye who is bleeding cracked, I think!" Little John exclaimed incredulously to Robin.

"We make no changes to our normal routine." Robin pointed out.

"Since when is it our normal routine to go into Nottingham village without backup?" Bull pointed out.

"Trust me." Locksley said.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Christian. You're not making it easy for us to trust you right now." Azeem said.

"It will all come together. You shall see." Locksley assured them.

None of them trusted that to be the case but they nodded in agreement notwithstanding. When he looked at the fire they all cast knowing glances at one another.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was nearing moonrise that night when the Sheriff headed back to Lady Marian's chambers. The Sheriff had already met with Nichol and Officer Christian in the evening. They told the Sheriff that they had divided the men into five groups of twenty men, which they would work with throughout the days ahead. The Sheriff was satisfied. He would meet with his knights in the morning to discuss the reasons why he was ordering this retraining mission. And then naturally, he met with Gisborne after the meeting with his men, who reported the usual – that he was unsuccessful at finding Locksley's camp. The Sheriff shook his head. Could he not rely on anyone?

Perhaps seeing Marian would make him feel better. He wasn't sure how she'd feel about it, but he needed to see her again before he retired for the night.

He quietly let himself into the room and crept silently toward the innermost chamber – her bedchamber. She was awake. She was reclined in her bed against several pillows with her knees drawn up to her. She appeared to be writing something. She wore a diaphanous white gown. He licked his lips and tugged at his collar. The light from the nearby candle burning on a table beside the bed cast a glow about her. She indeed looked a vision. He cleared his throat.

She looked up. "George? What are you doing?" She asked. She set the letter and the quill aside on the table beside her.

"Looking in on you." He said as he strode toward the bed and sat himself beside her. "I sleep better when your face is the last one I see." He smiled as he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it.

Lady Marian blushed.

"Were you writing your sister, my angel?" The Sheriff asked.

"Yes, my lord." She smiled.

"What were you telling her? Did you tell her about the man you're courting?" He asked with a grin.

"I did mention you. But I didn't mention your position in this town. That can wait." Lady Marian smiled.

"Can it?" He asked.

"It would be best if she didn't know that you're a wealthy man." Lady Marian said.

"Whatever do you mean, my angel?" The Sheriff asked, curiously.

"If she ever comes back from France and she knew that about you, she would attempt to steal you away from me. It wouldn't be your good looks and charm she would be after either." Lady Marian hinted.

"Ah. So you're saying I have met up with the _**right**_ sister then?" The Sheriff smiled.

"I think so." Marian grinned.

"Oh, my angel. I know it." He breathed as he pulled her close to him and kissed her softly and passionately. His lips were soft and he knew how to use them. His tongue found hers and tasted her desire. He left her breathless and wanting more.

"George…" She sighed.

"Yes, my angel."

"Stay with me." She said.

He pulled himself away from her and looked into her eyes. "My lady? You cannot be read –"

"Stay." She said as she put a finger to his lips.

He kissed her fingertips then gazed into her soft brown eyes, glistening with desire for him. He sighed happily. "If it is your wish, than I will." He smiled.

"Yes. I am feeling well, my lord. I do want to be with you." Marian said.

"Then you shall have your wish granted." The Sheriff smiled.

"George, I don't wish to wait another… ten days. Take me, my love." Lady Marian murmured as she kept her eyes on his while slowly unlacing the ribbons that held her gown closed. The bodice was open. She let the gown fall from her shoulders. Her firm, perfect breasts became visible and invited his touch. He licked his lips surreptitiously and sighed. He reached out and caressed one of her breasts, kneading it with his fingers while he brought her in close to him. She assisted him in removing his clothes and he was in the bed with her in moments, holding her perfect naked body next to his within the softness of the silken linens and the down filled pillows.

"George… give me your love." She breathed.

"My angel." He whispered as he climbed on top of her.

She kneaded his shoulders and wrapped her legs around him as she pulled him down to her. He stared into her eyes as he thrust into her. She cried out as she arched her back – in pleasure this time, and raked her fingernails down his back in a moment of pure, unadulterated bliss.

"My angel. My beautiful Lady Marian…" He breathed as he made sweet love to her. He couldn't remember when he had been so content. He never thought it was possible. He had hoped to lure her to his bed, but he never thought he'd ever win her love.

As he murmured his affectations into her ears, caressed her skin, trailed her curves… as he moved inside of her, he kept trying to push away the nagging, intrusive voice that was telling him: _This is too good to be true. She's too close to being a gift than to be real! This is going to end. Something's going to happen!_

"George?" Lady Marian spoke suddenly, interrupting his thoughts.

"Yes, my love." He whispered.

"What's wrong, my love? You stopped." She pointed out.

"What?" The Sheriff said as he opened his eyes and looked at her. "Oh. I was just uh… savouring the moment." He smiled.

"Oh really?" She smirked.

"Yes, my lady." He breathed as he leaned down to kiss her. "Now… where were we?" He grinned.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She awoke when the cock crowed at dawns' first light on Wednesday. She was surprised to see the Sheriff was still there beside her. He was propped up on his elbow looking down at her. She smiled. He reached out and softly caressed her face then outlined her lips with his fingertips.

"The last face I see at night. The first one I see in the morning." The Sheriff said. "Oh, my angel. I could so get used to this." He breathed.

"My lord?" She asked curiously.

"My lady. Oh, my beautiful lady. I know it's too soon to say this, but… well, you would make me content every day for the rest of my life if you would consent to be my wife." The Sheriff said softly.

"George? You cannot mean… you're only saying this because of what just happened."

"No, my lady. It is not just the way you perform in the bedchamber. Although… that does seal the package for me rather nicely." The Sheriff winked.

She blushed.

"No, my lady. It is more than that. You are the only maiden who remotely understands me. Almost… like a kindred."

"Then you must understand something, George." Lady Marian began.

"What is it, my angel?" He asked.

"There is too much chaos going on around us. It cannot be now." She said.

"Alright. How about… ever?" The Sheriff asked as his left eyebrow shot north.

"Hmm. Okay." She smirked. "If you can prove to me you can stand in the presence of Robin Hood and not charge after him and kill him…. than I shall marry you then." She said.

"No." The Sheriff shook his head. Then he paused and looked at her curiously. "Wait a minute. Was that… a yes? I'm confused." The Sheriff said as he went back to shaking his head.

"Yes, I will consider. And yes – I will marry you when you can prove that to me." Lady Marian smiled.

"You do realize that could completely backfire on you?" He added.

"How?" She asked.

"Well, as I'm standing there doing nothing he could kill me in seconds. Then where will you be? You shall be stuck with him!" The Sheriff laughed.

"That's not funny, George!" Marian cried as she hit him.

"My lady, I wasn't aiming to be funny. That is a cold hard fact – I hate to be the one to tell you." He said.

"You're serious, George? You truly wish to marry me? _**You**_?" She asked, still somewhat surprised.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked suspiciously.

"You're not exactly… the type, my lord."

"No. You're right. I never was. But, I believe I am now." The Sheriff grinned.

"Really." She said flatly.

"Yes. Really. I love you, my Lady Marian. And that is why it is right to marry you." He said softly.

"Oh, George." She sighed as she cuddled against him. "I love you, my lord. And we will do it after – "

"Yes, I know." The Sheriff said as he silenced her with his kiss.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was shortly after midday when the thought occurred to her. The Sheriff seemed to be kept busy this day. When Hecate was by not that long ago, she reported that the Sheriff had spent much of the morning with his knights. She had heard this from another of the servants, so she relayed to Marian.

She needed to go back to her manor. If he was kept that busy would he even notice her absence? She would only be gone a little while.

She grabbed her cape and gloves and donned them as she headed out of the door of her chamber.

"Milady? Where are you going? The Sheriff says you must stay inside and rest." His sentry spoke to her.

"I must speak to him. I shall return shortly." Lady Marian said as she hurried on her way.

Robin of Locksley was upon one of the horses heading out of Sherwood Forest. He was still very angry. It had to be a trick? Surely Marian couldn't be telling the truth of the matter yesterday? Was she? Would she really choose to attach herself to… the Sheriff? Robin spat as the horse galloped along the dirt path in the forest. Robin spotted a cave as he rode past. He wondered if that might be a good place to set up their camp next? He shook his head. He couldn't think on that now. He needed some answers.

A few hours later Lady Marian opened the door to her manor. Rebeccah heard the door and came to it, startled by the noise.

"Oh, milady!" Rebeccah exclaimed as she clasped her hands together. "You are safe! I've been so worried! Did Robin free you then?" She asked.

"No." Marian said.

"Milady? I don't understand. Did… the Sheriff release you?"

"He released me a long time ago, Rebeccah, but… I chose to stay."

"What!"

"I need to tell you something." Lady Marian smirked. "I am the Sheriff's lady."

"Milady, no!"

"It is true." Lady Marian said.

"What has he done to you?" Rebeccah demanded. "Did he have his witch cast a spell on you then? Did he drug you?" She insisted.

"No. He did none of those things. There is only one thing he has done for me for the last twelve days." Lady Marian hinted.

"What is that?" Rebeccah demanded as she placed her hands firmly upon her hips.

"Love me." Lady Marian replied.

"No! He had you taken by force!" Rebeccah argued.

"And he has more than made up for that! At least a hundred times over ever since! Now… that will be enough of your insults!" Lady Marian admonished.

Rebeccah sighed as she smoothed her shiny dark hair. "As you wish, milady. Though I'm sure I'll never understand it." She shrugged.

"No. You never will. You'd have to love him to understand it. And I'm rather glad you don't, because I'm keeping this gem all to myself!" She said with a knowing look. She proceeded to her room to gather more of her things to take with her.

Half an hour later Rebeccah knocked on the door to her chamber. Marian opened the door and eyed her curiously.

"I must go into the village to pick up a few things, milady. Would you be needing anything?" Rebeccah asked her lady.

"No, thank you Rebeccah. I am going back to the castle. Do you mind staying and minding my manor for a time? I shall be gone when you return." Marian said as she nodded behind her to the portmanteau which lay open on her bed, half filled with pieces from her wardrobe.

"I shall be happy to my, milady." Rebeccah smiled.

"Good." Lady Marian said. "I shall be in touch."

Robin slowed his horse as he neared Lady Marian's manor. He didn't know why he chose to come here. She probably wasn't here. She was probably at Nottingham Castle. He saw light coming from the windows. Next he saw Lady Marian's servant, Rebeccah leaving. Was someone still inside? Was Lady Marian inside of the manor?

What happened next was something he never planned for. He found a place to secure his horse and ventured closer to the door of her manor. He thought about knocking. Then he thought about entering. Finally he decided to bide his time and wait awhile. He walked around and peered into the windows. Finally he spotted her coming down the stairs, she carried a portmanteau in her hand. So… she was going to move into the castle then? Locksley spat. Huh! Not if he had anything to say about it. He crouched down so he wouldn't be seen and made his way back to the front entrance. He waited with his back against the stone wall, and when the door opened fifteen minutes later he grabbed her.

"And where do you think you're going?" Robin seethed as he glared at her with his intense blue eyes.

"Let go of me, Robin!" Lady Marian shouted. "What do you think you're doing?" She demanded as he roughly led her in the direction of his horse.

"Protecting you. You foolish… foolish woman!" Robin snapped.

"No! Robin, what are you doing? Where are you taking me?" She asked fearfully now as she dropped her portmanteau when he jerked her wrist.

"Never you mind! Just know this: someplace where he cannot find you!" He seethed as the fury in his eyes burned into hers.

"No!" Lady Marian screamed. "No! George!" She screamed for her lover, even though she knew it was futile. The Sheriff didn't know she left the castle in the first place. How would he know she was taken?

"Huh! Pathetic!" He spat. "You're coming with me!" Robin yelled as he grabbed her and held her tightly. He lifted her to his mount and rode off with her in the direction of Sherwood.

She never saw where they were headed. The sky was dark as the threat of another storm loomed, they seemed to be traveling in circles, and her vision was disturbed by her tears for the entire journey.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Late in the afternoon, the Sheriff was headed to Lady Marian's chambers. His sentry stopped him at the door to her chambers.

"She is not there, my lord."

"What? Where is she then?" The Sheriff demanded.

"She went looking for you, my lord? It was just past high noon." The guard said.

The Sheriff ignored him and went inside her chambers anyway. Indeed, she wasn't there. Where could she –

Her manor. Yesterday she said she wished to visit her manor – today! That must be where she went! He exited the chambers and made his way through the castle. He was heading to the stables.

Curses! Why could she never listen to him?

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was near dusk when she rode up to the familiar tenth century gray stone manor on Wednesday, September 21st. She found a spot to secure her horse in a well concealed location away from the door. Oddly, she found a portmanteau lying not far from the manor off of the path. She bent down and picked it up, then walked to the door and knocked. Moments later the door opened.

"Oh, milady! You've returned! Did you forget something then? Besides your key, that is?" Rebeccah said as she brushed some stray dark tendrils from her face and motioned for her to come in.

She eyed the servant curiously. "Wait a minute. You are mistaken. Indeed!" She laughed.

"Milady?" Rebeccah asked shaking her head.

"Never mind." She grinned. She could play this game! Where the hell was her sister? And who the hell was this woman? She thought as she stepped inside and looked around the large room as surreptitiously as she could.

"Let me guess. You're not finished telling me off? Will it go something like this? 'That will be enough of your insults, Rebeccah'." Rebeccah attempted to mimic Lady Marian playfully.

"That was good." Lady Merewina grinned. Indeed the woman almost had her sister's whiny cadence down pat!

"I thought you were going back to the castle?" Rebeccah asked.

"Yes, well…" Merewina sighed and looked downcast. _Castle! What's this about a castle? Who the hell's castle is she visiting?_

"Did you change your gown since I saw you only a few hours ago, milady?" Rebeccah pointed out.

"Oh, yes. That old rag!" Merewina commented with a laugh. "Indeed. I think this is so much more becoming don't you think… Rebeccah?" She grinned as she twirled around to show off her crimson velvet gown.

Rebeccah eyed her strangely and shrugged.

They were suddenly interrupted by a banging on the front door. Rebeccah peered out of the window nearby.

"Oh dear. It looks like you might be in a spot of trouble." Rebeccah sighed.

"What?" Merewina asked. "What are you talking about?" _Where in the hell is Marian!_

"He's here." Rebeccah announced.

"Who is here?" Merewina asked.

"Your lover." Rebeccah sighed as she went to the door.

"Who?" Merewina asked again. Marian had a… lover?

Rebeccah whirled around to face her and eyed her strangely. "You're jesting Milady Marian! After the way you scorned me earlier for what I said about him?" She sighed. "The Sheriff of Nottingham, milady! Your lover. Remember?" Rebeccah rolled her eyes.

"Ah, yes." Merewina said absently. _Who cares?_

She kept her back to the door and continued to look around her when Rebeccah opened the door.

"My lord Sheriff, do come in. She is right here." Rebeccah said as she beckoned for him to enter.

The Sheriff sighed as he removed his gauntlets and went inside.

"My Lady Marian, what in the devil did you –"

"Let's get something straight." Lady Merewina began as she slowly turned around to face her sister's lover. "I am _**not**_ – " She stopped when she silenced a gasp upon first glance of him.

"You are not… what exactly?" The Sheriff asked pointedly as his left eyebrow shot north while he stared at her strangely.

She sighed. His voice was like melted chocolate. He was breathtaking. This was him! That same dark haired, mysterious young man she spotted the day before she left for Paris with Aunt Ameline! He was still here! He looked even better now. His beard – it was perfect! He looked even more dangerously handsome than he did then! She felt her cheeks flush and looked downcast.

The Sheriff slowly walked toward her until he was inches away. "You are not… what?" He demanded as he reached out and tilted her chin up, forcing her to meet his gaze.

Lady Merewina slowly fixed her almond shaped, chocolate brown eyes upon his hazel ones. She swallowed.

"I am not… ever leaving your side again." She smirked, grateful for her wits.

"Oh, my angel." The Sheriff sighed as he grabbed her and held her to him.

For the first time in Lady Merewina Dubois' life, she almost felt like she would faint right then and there. He kissed the top of her head. She thought she would melt into a puddle! Indeed… she must be dreaming! _You can stay away as long as you please, Marian! Just make sure it is… long enough to let me get my hooks into him! _ She grinned.

**A/N: Won't this be interesting? What will happen now that Lady Merewina has decided to take her sister's place? Will she wreak havoc in Nottingham, or will she choose to figure out what happened to her sister? And how will anyone ever figure out that Lady Marian has been captured? If her twin sister has taken her place at Nottingham Castle, how would anyone ever know? Well dear readers, you just read about one of the clues in this chapter. Just one mind you, there's lots of fun to come. All I can say is this: I'm having a lot of fun with Lady Merewina! Thank you for reading and for your feedback. ~*Donna*~ **


	10. Chapter 9

Shortly after they entered into Sherwood Forest, Robin stopped the horse and pulled a long, rectangular shaped black cloth from his sack.

"What are you doing?" Marian asked fearfully.

"You cannot see where we're going. This is for your own safety, Marian." He said as he blindfolded her.

She was too shocked to protest. She must be strong…for the Sheriff! She would never get away from Robin now! He had this cursed horse! _**Her **_horse, in fact! As soon as the Sheriff found her she was going to see to it that he righted a few things for her! He would get her horses back!

"He's going to come looking for me." Marian said flatly as he placed the cloth around her eyes and tied it in back of her head.

"I know. But he'll never think to look where we're going." Robin said.

"Why are you doing this?" Marian demanded.

"I told you why already. You should just be thankful that someone cares enough for you to get you out of a cursed situation!" Robin spat.

"There was _**no**_ cursed situation, for your information!" Marian exclaimed.

"That's what you think!" Robin seethed. He must have drugged her? This was not like her! "Now, you will cease your bellyaching! We still have a way to go. Hang onto me." He directed. She did so and he kicked the horse into a gallop. They continued on for another hour or so.

He helped her down off his mount and guided her a little way. She heard loose dead branches that had fallen from the trees, snapping under her boots as she walked with him, still blindfolded. Even though she could not see she could smell it in the air that it was thick with the portents of pending rain. If it wasn't for the present company she was keeping she could get bewitched here. Then they stopped after about fifty steps.

"Duck down a little, Marian. Watch your head." Robin advised.

She obeyed and soon they were in a place that felt to be a much cooler atmosphere somehow. She heard water trickling and dripping. Where had he brought her?

"Where are we?" She asked him. She heard her voice echo as she spoke. She pulled the edges of her cape closed as she felt a chill overcome her.

Locksley came up behind her and slowly untied the cloth that had been shielding her eyes. It fell from her face as he took it from her. They were inside of a large cave. It was chill and there was very little offered in the way of light. She took a look around her. There was a large rock in an area not far from the mouth of the cavern. Stalacites of varying sizes hung down from the ceiling, like evil, gnarled hands reaching down to grasp her. She shuddered. Water trickled down some of the cracks along the stone walls. A few stalagmites of various heights and diameters were placed randomly inside, though there was not too many of them. She frowned.

"How cozy." Marian commented facetiously.

"It will be even better when I build a fire." Robin said.

"Nice, Robin. So this is what you wish to offer me? A home in a cave? You have nothing to offer me! Release me at once!" She demanded.

"I can offer you more than that man ever could." Robin seethed. "What do you want, Marian? A nice castle to live in? All of the luxuries that ninety nine percent of the people in the shire shall never have, but wed to a man who cares nothing for you? I might not have anything to offer you now, but when your cousin returns and finds out about what Nottingham has been up to and what me and my men have been trying to do to right things around here, things shall change." He said evenly.

"You know not of what you speak of!" Marian snapped. "You know nothing of George! He offers me more than his wealth. I'm sure it's hard for you to believe, but you shall never know what he has –"

"Oh, please – save it! I refuse to listen to this rubbish!" Locksley spat. "I do not care!" He said as he inched in closer to her. "You've been bloody well brainwashed, Marian. In time you shall see that!"

"You are so wrong." Lady Marian said. She looked downcast and bit her lip to stop the tears from coming. Her tears would have to wait. _Oh, please find me, George! _

It was only a few weeks ago she would easily have chosen Robin over the Sheriff, but now, all she wanted was the Sheriff. Even standing here in front of Robin, the guilt she once felt for what she had done to him was gone. She knew it more surely than ever then that she made the best decision to choose to open her heart to the Sheriff.

"I thought you were more astute than this." Locksley said evenly.

"I am no fool, Robin." She said as she looked up and glared at him.

"Apparently you are. Either that or you have been bewitched. He doesn't want you, Marian. He wants what you can offer him." Locksley said with his eyebrow quirked.

"I'm sure I do not know what it is you speak of." Marian said as she folded her arms and stormed past him toward the exit.

He went after her and grabbed her.

"What are you doing? Let go of me! The game is up, Robin! You do not get it – I love him!" She shouted.

"Quiet!" He ordered as he quickly tied her hands behind her with the cloth he just took from her eyes. Then he led her to the large rock. "Sit." He commanded her.

When she was seated she looked up at him and sighed.

"Now, you listen to me!" Robin demanded as he fixed his blue eyes upon hers. They looked cold to her somehow. "He wants power. You have a means to offer it to him. You are a stepping stone for his own advancement, Marian. His heart does not belong to you!" He said firmly.

"Lies! All of it! I have no idea what you're talking about, but every word, indeed – every act he has shown to me was genuine! You could never know him as I do! You better get used to it, Robin. I will be his wife whether you like it or not!" Marian screamed.

Locksley folded his arms and looked down upon her, disgusted. She still didn't realize it though, so he attempted to conceal his fury.

"No." Locksley said evenly. "You shall not be his bride." A beat. "You shall be his Queen." He snarled.

"What? What in the devil are you going on about?" She demanded.

"God!" Robin sighed as he threw his head back and rolled his eyes. He brought his head back down slowly and pierced into her eyes with his. "He has really done a number on you, hasn't he?" Locksley spat as he kicked the base of a three foot high stalagmite that stood near his boot. "The throne, Marian! He's after the throne!"

"No! He loves me! You're completely wrong!" Marian shrieked.

He reached out and caressed her cheek. She found herself flinching instead of the way she used to react to his touch.

"You're wrong, milady. He loves only one… himself. I know him better than you _**ever**_ will. I see his true heart. And there is _**no**_ heart there. Deceit is more natural than truth to him. Lust more natural than love. Greed and power more natural than want and humility. You once knew this in your own heart." A beat. "And you shall again." He said before he turned to exit the cave.

"No! You're wrong! I will not listen to your lies. All you're after is glory and praise from the King. You just said so. You think the King shall reward you when he returns. What makes your ambitions any more pure than the Sheriff's then?" She challenged.

He turned around and looked at her shaking his head, refusing to respond.

"Where are you going?" Marian demanded.

"I need logs and kindling to build a fire. I'll be just outside the cave, so don't think about your escape, because I _**know**_ you're already planning it." He grinned knowingly.

After he left her she curled up into a fetal position to keep herself warm on the large, flat surfaced rock and tried very hard to suppress her tears.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lady Merewina looked up and around her at the magnificent cream coloured structure of Nottingham Castle when the Sheriff was leading her toward the north entrance. It was the most spectacular architecture she had ever seen. The night had fallen and now the castle was lit by myriad torches placed strategically about the courtyard. Why did it hold no meaning when she lived here before? Perhaps she was just too young and naïve to appreciate its splendour? She stopped without thinking and stared up in awe.

"My lady?" The Sheriff said to her, puzzled. "You act as if you'd never seen the castle before?" He said to her as his eyebrow shot north.

"Oh, yes." She began as she looked to her left at him. She made eye contact and felt her cheeks flush so she looked back to the castle. "It's just… I don't think I shall ever get used to it. Your home is magnificent…my lord." She said. She really must find out his given name. Who could she ask without raising suspicion?

"Right." He remarked curiously as he shook his head slightly and continued to lead her.

Moments later they were inside. Lady Merewina took in her surroundings as unobtrusively as she could. She had to act like she had been here before. She only needed a little time. Hopefully Marian will be here soon anyway. It wouldn't be long before the Sheriff knew her identity. Hopefully he would forgive her when the time came.

"Come, my angel. I shall escort you to your quarters." The Sheriff said.

"Oh, right. Good. I shall unpack and then what shall we do, my lord?"

He looked at her curiously again. He wondered if he should send for Thomas? She was surely acting rather oddly. She didn't even seem to care about bringing her portmanteau with her until he reminded her and took it from her!

"You will rest." He said matter of factly.

"Rest?" She asked as she stopped in her tracks. "Whatever for? It's a little early for that, isn't it? What on earth kind of weakling do you take me for?" She asked with a grin.

"Oh, my. I must send for Thomas." The Sheriff remarked as he shook his head.

"Whom?" She asked with her brown eyes narrowed upon him.

"My physician!" He exclaimed, exasperated.

"What? What the hell do I need a medicus for? There is a not a damned thing wrong with me!" She exclaimed.

"Mind your tongue, my lady!" The Sheriff admonished. What in the devil had come over her? "Oh, there is something wrong, alright." He said as he continued to lead her up the stairs that would take them to her quarters.

She stopped midway on the steps. "No! I do not need a physician!"

"Well, apparently you do!" The Sheriff said as he stopped and looked over at her. "If you cannot remember what happened to you only a week ago from now, than you definitely need attention!" He said urgently as he pulled her along with him in the ascent up the stairwell.

"Of course I remember, my lord." Lady Merewina laughed nervously. "How could I not?" She lied.

"You're sure about that?" He asked.

"Of course! But you fail to notice that I have greatly improved." _What in the devil happened to Marian? I must find out! Oh dear. It seems I need to learn quite a few things! Let's see… his name, what happened to my sister, how the hell to get around this castle on my own without getting lost – _

"Nine more days, my angel." The Sheriff said as he opened the oak door and led her inside.

She silenced yet another gasp when she first looked upon her surroundings. There was a beautiful canopied bed just up ahead. Was that…silk linens upon it? She recognized Marian's trunk at the foot of the bed. A fire burned in the fireplace opposite the bed. It lit the chamber as well as the light from the torches ensconced along the walls and the candles burning in the iron candelabrum placed strategically about the room. She sighed. She looked at him bewildered. Oh, this was more difficult than she imagined! Trying to keep up with this charade! But why should Marian get all of the best things in life? What on earth would an exciting man like this want with such a boorish prude as Marian? She sighed. She would need to find the answers somehow.

"Nine more days until… what exactly?" Lady Merewina asked. She was just going to have to ad lib as it comes.

The Sheriff was rather stunned by her question and cast a suspicious glance at her as his left eyebrow shot north. "Until your recuperation is complete!" He exclaimed with a sigh. He put his hands upon her shoulders and gazed upon her.

She silenced yet another gasp. It would be worth it. The charade would be worth it. _God this man is beautiful!_

He continued. "Don't try to play coy with me, my angel. It will not work. If I have to keep you locked in this chamber again, I will! You promised me you would comply with Thomas' directives!" The Sheriff exclaimed in frustration.

_Locked up? Like a prisoner? What on earth?_ Well, that might be fine for her pushover sister, but she wasn't going to tolerate this nonsense!

"Of course, my love. You know I will." Merewina demurred with a playful grin. _Ten years I had to act gracious to Aunt Ameline. Hmm. That __**must**__ be why I'm so good at being deceptive now!_

"You sodding well _**better**_ listen to him, lady! Damn it, I almost lost you! You were not even breathing when I found you!" The Sheriff gasped as he suddenly reached out and pulled her close to him and held onto her fast.

There it was again. She sighed. She felt a warmth come over her and her heart quicken as he held her close. She inhaled his scent and closed her eyes. Well, there was something she could say about her sister. It seemed the lass had some taste after all. Marian. What on earth was going on? _Hmm. Apparently she is in serious danger then? For where is my sister now? Rebeccah commented she had seen Marian a few hours previous to my arrival at the manor. If Marian is the Sheriff's lady – where in the hell is she then? Didn't Rebeccah say Marian was headed here? Yes! She did! So Marian must be here in this castle somewhere!_ She sighed. She didn't know whether it was a good thing or a bad thing that the façade would be up very soon. Well, she would just have to look for her herself then! Was Marian cross with the Sheriff? Is that why she was hiding from him? What in the devil did he do to her? She looked up at him and suddenly found it hard to believe that a man such as this would deliberately hurt a woman. Or would he? Huh! Marian probably deserved it!

She sighed as she breathed in the dark, handsome man's unique scent – a combination of musk and leather. He was intoxicating to her, but… how did Marian stand this? Well, surely she wouldn't! Marian was a lot of things but she wouldn't wish to be cooped up anywhere. Not even in the Dubois manor!

"And I am alive – because of you." That was obvious to Merewina from what he had just revealed of her sister. "You mustn't worry too much, my Lord Sheriff. Have I not already proven that I am fit?" She asked. Surely Marian had been feeling better from whatever had been ailing her to venture to the manor?

"Well, I suppose you're right… to a degree." The Sheriff said as he narrowed his eyes upon her. "I still cannot believe the stunt you pulled yesterday!" He scorned.

"Aye, my Lord Sheriff." She said as she batted her long dark lashes over her pretty doe like eyes and looked downcast. _I really need to find out what the hell she has been up to. Looks like I need to do damage control._ Merewina sighed.

The Sheriff sighed as he felt himself grow hard for her. Damn her! Why did she seem so different to him somehow? So much more flirtatious? And… why was she addressing him that way? So… formally? Was this some new game to lure him into her bed? The Sheriff licked his lips. _No! She is confused, can't you see that? You mustn't take her now! _Damn her for being so irresistible!

He reached out and tilted her chin up to force her to meet his gaze. Merewina bit her lip and swallowed when her eyes found his. Oh, no! What was he doing? She took a deep breath. He reached out and pulled her toward him. He was within inches of her. Close enough to kiss her. _Oh, God. I want this! But… I can't! Not until I –_

He leaned in. She sighed. He _**was**_ going to kiss her! She felt faint. Excited. _ Oh, damn it to hell –_

"Oh, dear me!" Merewina suddenly blurted, interrupting the perfect moment. Her hand flew up to her forehead. "Oh, my lord. I do believe you're right. I feel quite… oddly just now!"

Before she finished her sentence she was already in the Sheriff's arms as he swiftly carried her over to the bed. _My, how chivalrous of him!_

She didn't know whether to curse her sister, or herself for turning down the precise moment she'd been waiting for – for the last cursed, boring decade of her life! Her prime – stolen from her by Aunt Ameline, and her mother who made her comply. And now – her moment stolen by her sister, who was audacious enough to steal this man, and then disappear! Well, she would have to go looking for her. She had better come up with a plan…and fast! Because it seemed to her that this man was worth an honest fight. She would have to wait to reveal her identity to him, however. The first thing she needed was answers.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"_My lady, you have not been paying attention? Have you heard anything of what I've just said to you?" The Sheriff asked as he gazed upon her outside on the balcony. They had just finished dining together and were standing by the parapet looking up at the sky. The moon was just beginning to rise._

"_Oh, no. I guess I didn't." She blushed._

"_What is it, Marian?" He asked._

"_I was too busy thinking of other things while you were looking at me." She said. She felt her cheeks flush at this admission and looked downcast._

"_Really?" He teased as he moved in close to her and snaked his arm around her._

"_My lord… George, I –"_

"_Shh…" The Sheriff whispered before his mouth came down upon hers and hungrily began to taste her desire. His kiss was soft and passionate. It created a heat that traveled through her body before it settled. She desired him. She felt warm. He was like fire to her. Energy._

"_Oh, George, take me…"_

"_Oh, my angel." The Sheriff sighed as he swept her into his arms and carried her back inside, down the corridor and into a chamber she'd never seen before. He carried her to the bed. She looked up. He looked so sensual to her straddled over her, his surcoat was opened now and swirled around him. An aura of light cast by the torches and the candles glowing on the nearby table danced upon his raven hair. His amber hazel eyes glowed like torches with desire for her, and glistened by the light of the candlelight. His perfect lips invited the touch of her own as the corners of his mouth upturned in a knowing, sensual smirk. He leaned down until his warm breath was felt upon her face. She inhaled his heat._

"_I'm going to take you on a journey, my angel." He breathed in a raw whisper. "Get ready." The Sheriff breathed with desire as his lips just barely touched hers, teasing her of what was yet to come. She could not bear it!_

"_More, George. Give me more…" Marian breathed. God, she felt warm. Why did she feel so warm?_

She felt a hand touch her cheek and jolt her from her beautiful dream back to reality. She was so sore from lying on this cursed rock! She pulled away from his touch. Behind him, a fire was blazing, warming the dark cavern. She sat up.

She nodded toward the fire. "You didn't have to do that." Marian said.

"You shall stay warm, Marian. I shall look after you." Locksley said.

She tried not to laugh. _No. It is George who brings the true fire to me. It is __**he**_ _who makes me come alive!_ She sighed and looked downcast. Now she was finally getting her chance to make a true comparison of the Sheriff and Robin. When the Sheriff captured her, true she was kept confined to her chamber for five days before he released her, but she was treated like a Queen! In luxurious quarters, every need was seen to, even clothes and gifts brought to her!

_But, look at this now? Robin – the best he can do is bring me to a cave! I do not know whether to expect a bear, a wolf, bats, or all three of these creatures to suddenly attack me? I have a __**rock**_ _to lie upon! I am bound!_ Who was the one who truly cared for her? It was quite obvious indeed. _I will not listen to one word out of his mouth. George loves me. It is as clear as a crystal blue stream! Robin is wrong! I've seen changes. George could not have lied about his affections! Could he have? _No! Robin was jealous. This was not like him. It had to be jealousy! Curses! Her foolproof plan... backfired! She sighed. The Sheriff had never once made her feel as much a prisoner as she felt now! What a complete juxtaposition of the matter from a fortnight ago! She thought.

"Think all you want of me, Marian. I am doing what I must. I told you this months ago that I am sworn to protect you! You know this! Now, stop being so obstinate and work with me for God's sake and King Richard's!" He spat as he stood and walked to the fire.

"I once looked forward to my cousin's arrival, but now… I am not so certain." Lady Marian remarked fearlessly.

"Enough, Marian! Do not even bother to go into another diatribe about the Sheriff and his stellar qualities!" Locksley exclaimed sharply as he turned to face her, folding his arms. "Do not even speak to me until you have found your senses again!" He spat as he turned his back to her once more.

She felt a tear come and looked downcast. _Oh, George. Forgive me for disobeying you! Please find me, my love. I need you. I can't believe it, but I need you, damn it!_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was moonrise that night when the men were restless and gathered around their fire at camp. Little John was pacing and banging his quarterstaff upon the ground with nearly every step. Will was using a lot of restraint not to run over and grasp it from him, then whack him on his head with it.

"I think the Sheriff got 'im. I'm bloody well sure of it!" Little John frowned and shook his head.

"I think he might have went looking for Lady Marian again." Will said.

"He's angry with her! Ye said so yourself! No! I'm telling you he got caught! The Sheriff has an even bigger bone to pick with us now after yesterday. He'll be after us like a bloody pack of wild dogs!" Little John spat.

"I should have insisted on accompanying him." Azeem sighed and shook his head.

"Forget that! We should have stopped him from going! If Nottingham catches him we're doomed. You know he'll give us up!" Will pointed out.

"Robin wouldn't do that to us, mate." Much said as he shook his head vehemently.

"Yeah! Bloody right he wouldn't!" Bull added, agreeing with his friend.

"Well you're right about the first part, Will." Friar Tuck chimed in. "We should have stopped him." He said shaking his head.

"So, what are we going to do about it then?" Clement asked them. "I mean…now that we're all concerned about him, though some only concerned for themselves…" He said with a knowing look as he regarded Will.

Will shook his head and spat.

"Do you want to look for him then?" Clement asked as he looked around to the men.

"I say we wait." Will said.

The men looked at him puzzled.

"Bah! More of your codswallop, boy!" Little John spat. "Aye, you're bleeding cracked! It is late. He should have been back here hours ago! We must find 'im!" Little John admonished.

"He's been making it clear he has his own agenda since we left Nottingham Castle yesterday." Will continued unfazed. "I think wherever he is he is carrying it out."

"No!" Azeem exclaimed in horror.

"Oh, yes." Will said. "Think about it. He's made it clear he has other plans that don't include us. He's barely bothered with us since yesterday!"

Azeem sighed and shook his head. He hated to admit it, but Will did have a point.

"Alright. I'll grant you that. So even if he has, we must still look for him. He needs us now." Azeem said firmly.

"Aye! Our painted friend is right, mates. Azeem and I will search for him. The rest of you stay here. You know what ye must do." Little John announced.

"Why should we listen to you?" Will asked sharply.

"Because you did before Robin joined up with us and became our leader. Don't give me no lip, boy! Just do it! And fer that ye shall be assigned watch!" Little John barked as he punctuated his words by planting his quarterstaff firmly upon the ground beside him.

"Bloody hell!" Will spat.

"Take my wagon then." Friar Tuck spoke. "Ye might need it. Especially if…" His words trailed off as he stared off into the fire.

"If…what, Friar Tuck?" Azeem turned beside him to the left to ask in trepidation.

Friar Tuck looked up and regarded all of their faces. They looked upon him questioningly. He swallowed dryly.

"Especially if… ye find him to be injured…or worse." The Friar said gravely while he genuflected then looked skyward.

Little John sighed. "Alright, mate. We take the wagon." He said. Then he looked to Azeem and grinned knowingly. "But I'll do the steering!"

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The moon was up now. Lady Merewina was standing at the window in her quarters. The Sheriff hadn't come to see her again. Perfect! He must have retired then. She got up and headed to the door. She needed to find her way around this place. Something was surely amiss. Had something dreadful happened to Marian? She had to be here somewhere. Shouldn't she be?

Just as she got to the door, it opened and startled her. The Sheriff stood there and folded his arms looking down upon her scornfully.

"Going somewhere, my lady?" He asked.

"Uhm… yes, my sweet! I was coming to find you." She demurred with a playful smile.

"Really?" The Sheriff asked as his eyebrow shot north.

"Yes. You see? I am feeling better now. Look at me now!" She grinned as she twirled before him, her crimson velvet gown swirled out around her. He grinned at her playful display despite himself.

"You see, my lord? I'm right as rain!" Merewina laughed. _Hmm. Maybe I shouldn't have done that. Now I'll never get rid of him! Damn it! I wish him to stay, but I must find out what happened to Marian!_

"Still you shouldn't exert yourself, my dear." The Sheriff said as he entered the room and led her over to the bed. "I hope that's not what you're doing in this room while you're supposed to be resting – dancing instead!" He huffed.

"Oh, no, my lord. Definitely not… all of the time." She said with her eyebrow quirked knowingly.

The Sheriff sighed as he unbuttoned his doublet, removed it and then tossed it casually onto a nearby chair.

She swallowed. _Did he just…is he? Oh my god! He's preparing to lie with me! Oh, this is not fair! Should I?… Shouldn't I?… Should I?… Oh, damn you to hell, Marian!_

"My Lord Sheriff? What are you doing?" She asked as she nodded to the chair where his black velvet doublet was thrown upon.

"Making sure you don't go wandering about. You're stuck with me, my love. Until dawn!" He grinned at her.

_No! This cannot be happening!_

"Oh, my sweet." She purred as she went up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. She leaned into his ear. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Patience, my lord. If you wish me to rest, it will be better achieved if your glorious…" She closed her eyes and sighed before she continued. "Body…is not pressed next to mine. For if that happens now, I shall never sleep until you leave this chamber." Merewina said firmly.

He whirled around to face her. "No. If I must sleep on the floor, you're stuck with me." The Sheriff said with a smirk.

_Oh dear. This shall take a little more of my feminine wiles than I originally thought…. _"My lord, I swear to you I will report directly to my bed and not step one foot outside of this chamber." Merewina said unblinking.

"Are you sure?" The Sheriff asked.

"Yes."

He put his hands upon her shoulders and gazed into her eyes. "Is there something you're not telling me, my angel? This is unlike you. Normally you tell me you feel better if I stay with you. Indeed, that is why I came." The Sheriff said, then cleared his throat. "Okay, well that wasn't the _**only**_ reason." He grinned.

"Oh, my sweet, no. There is nothing else. I am not cross with you if that is what you infer." She smiled. She had to be convincing. She took a breath and leaned in and kissed his cheek. She wanted so much to move down a little south and taste his perfect lips but she silenced a groan and stopped herself.

He smiled. "Alright, my angel. I shall return to my quarters, but I will come at dawn to check in on you. Now, do you promise me you will stay here?" The Sheriff asked.

"Yes, my lord. I promise you." Merewina said as she held his gaze with her eyes.

The Sheriff leaned down and kissed her forehead. Then he went to the chair and grabbed his doublet, draping it over it his arm. He went to the door and turned around to face her.

"You shall see me next at dawns' first light, my lady." The Sheriff smiled before he left.

An hour later she held a candlestick in her hand and exited the chamber.

"Milady Marian? Where are you going? I have orders from the Sheriff you are to remain inside until the morrow." The sentry said to her.

"I must go to my lord." Merewina said as she batted her eyelashes at him.

The guard sighed. She sure was a looker! "Alright. If that's where you're going than I'm sure he won't mind." He smirked. Good for the Sheriff. He wished he was ravishing his own lovely lady right now instead of this boring assignment!

She wondered if there was such a thing as a map of this castle lying about? There had to be? Surely the Sheriff had a Scribe who took care of these things for him? For there would need to be a record – surely there were vaults, hidden chambers, and probably secret passageways. The library. There's got to be a library in here? In a place like this? Of course there had to be! _Why, I could find all kinds of information in his library! Would anything in there… tell me his name?_

As she slowly made her way around she checked into as many rooms as she could that were not manned by guards, looking for her sister and softly calling out to her. She found nothing.

Now she was on the main floor of the castle. After strolling into what looked to be a meeting room with a large, rectangular oak table in the center of it, and another dark, rather gloomy room that appeared to be an office, she opened double oak doors of the largest room yet. She held up the candlestick. She smiled. The vast chamber was filled with mahogany bookcases that stood tall, at least eight feet or more. The shelves were filled with books and manuscripts. She was right. The Sheriff had a library, and this was it!

It was at least an hour later when she found some answers. In a section pertaining to Nottinghamshire, Nottingham County, and the village of Nottingham and its' history was where she found references to the castle, in a very large, black leather bound manuscript that was solely dedicated to the history of the castle. She kept turning the pages and then she saw it. The map that she knew had to be penned by someone. There were two actually. The maps were complete drawings of both levels of the castle, the subfloor, and the dungeon. She tore out the pages, folded them and put them in her skirt pocket. For another hour she poured over everything she could get her hands on. She found nothing that told her about the man who was the present Sheriff of Nottingham.

At this point she pulled the map out of her pocket to consult it before venturing back. She glanced over it first and was disappointed to see no mention of any vaults, hidden chambers, or secret passageways. Then she read the fine print at the bottom of both pages:

"_The detailed version of these diagrams of the castle containing references to the Sheriff's concealed chambers, his vaults, and of course secret passageways, are known only to the Sheriff of Nottingham, and select members of his staff, and are kept locked inside one of his vaults for security reasons."_

She sighed. Oh well, the exciting things can wait. She would have enough things to occupy her time for now. She looked again to the map. She knew she'd never find her chamber without doing so. She found the library on the map of the main level of the castle, then she saw reference points on the map of the second floor that indicated to her the direction she needed to follow. She grabbed the candlestick off the table and headed back to her chambers. She made it there just at the witching hour.

"Back so soon, milady?" The guard commented to her.

Merewina smirked as she quickly thought of a reply. "Aye. My lord would never sleep if I stayed." She winked.

She was exhausted. She collapsed on top of the bed still wearing her boots and fell into a deep sleep, too tired to worry more about her sister's whereabouts.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Will was sitting against an oak tree on the edge of camp when Locksley finally turned up…alone. He stood and walked toward him.

"Where the _**hell**_ have you been?" Will demanded.

"I had a great many needy families to visit in Nottingham. The Busby family invited me to dine with them." Robin lied.

"Huh! Right!" Will snorted. "You have never chosen to do _**that**_ before." He said as he shook his head. "And it took you until the witching hour to return? Tell me another story, Locksley!" Will huffed.

"Hmm. Maybe some other time." Locksley seethed as he ignored him and continued on toward camp.

"They are not all present." Will spoke up suddenly as he folded his arms.

Robin stopped and turned around to face him. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Little John and your Moorish companion went into Nottingham." A beat. "They went looking for you."

"No." Robin gasped. Perhaps it would have been better if he never went to Nottingham yesterday? He left Marian when she fell into a deep sleep. He was planning to return before dawn. He wondered if he should have found somewhere to take her that was closer to camp? _No. That would never work!_

"It's true." Will said evenly as he moved in toward Robin. "Now…you had better hope they get back here by dawn, or I shall hold _**you**_ responsible for whatever happens to them!"

"We give it until midday. If they do not return we search for them." Robin said. _Curses! Now what shall I do with her?_ "When did they leave?" Robin asked.

"It was just after moonrise. I hope they're not seen. For surely the price on their heads has increased since Tuesday's fiasco!" Will spat.

"Do not fear, Will. John and Azeem are skilled and they are both clever." Robin attempted to reassure.

"Normally, yes. But they may not have their guard up as much if they are too busy looking for you, will they now?"

"We shall find them, Will. Now, go to sleep. I shall wake Clement to assume the next watch."

Will nodded and didn't protest this time because he was grateful for the reprieve from the loathsome duty.

Robin hoped he wouldn't sleep late. He only took the risk of returning to camp for two reasons: to suppress suspicion amongst the men, and to gather items to take back with him to the cave. He needed a blanket, a flask, provisions, and some things he could use to restrain her. The dark cotton cloth was insufficient and he planned another use for it. He would be burning the candle at both ends continuing to live like this but there was no choice. He needed to protect Marian, and he needed to make sure his men didn't go and do something foolish… like get themselves killed. In his own mind he was doing the right thing in the only manner he could think of at the time. For now… his intent was pure. But he still felt an increasing rage come over him at the thought of Marian's involvement with Nottingham. It was unclear how long the archer's intentions would remain pure.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lady Merewina Dubois awoke when the cock crowed at dawn on Thursday. She opened her eyes and at first she was unsure of her surroundings. Then she saw him. He was to her left and ahead of her. He was seated on the velvet cushion on the window ledge, his back leaned against the stone wall behind him facing her. He arose and slowly went to her, folded his arms and stood over the bed looking down at her with his left eyebrow quirked over his piercing amber hazel eyes.

"Out late I see?" The Sheriff said sharply as he nodded to her boots. Indeed she was still completely dressed.

"I was so tired after you left last evening, well, I don't even remember my head hitting the pillow!" She laughed as she sat up. _Oh dear. He looks rather cross just now._

"Is that so?" The Sheriff seethed as he leaned in closer and rested his palms on the bed on either side of her, closing her in. "Funny. That's not what my sentry said!" He barked.

She recoiled at the anger in his tone. She took a deep breath and gazed at him with the most innocent look she could possibly muster.

The Sheriff sighed. _Look at her – trying to be sugary sweet with me! Bah!_ He sighed again and shook his head before his jaw set in anger. "Where the hell were you until the witching hour, my lady? You promised me you would stay put. You sure as hell were not with me!" He demanded.

She was so tired of lying to this man. She took a breath. "I uh…went exploring." She said quietly.

The Sheriff narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "You what?"

"I went looking around your castle."

"In the middle of the night?" He asked incredulous.

"Yes. It is quiet, and it is… romantic." Merwina smiled.

The Sheriff sighed as he felt a grin form. Then he chuckled. "If you wanted romance, my lady, why didn't you come to my chambers?" He smirked.

She grinned deviously. It was going to be rather amusing engaging in banter with this one! "Because that wouldn't look very good to your sentry now, would it, my lord? Me – showing up at your door in the dead of night… like a common, low life, filthy, cheap tart of a courtesan." She winked.

The Sheriff's eyebrow shot north. She best never find out about his experience with courtesans!

"Yes, my angel." He said as he regarded her curiously. Had she been consorting with sailors recently?

"Great! Well, as you can see I am just as right as rain again, my lord, so, off you go then!" She waved him away as she stood and moved past him toward the washstand to the left of the canopied bed.

The Sheriff regarded her strangely. What was she up to?

The truth was that Lady Merewina was trying her best to avoid him. She was strongly attracted to him, but she needed to find out a few things before she could play this role she threw herself into – _**if**_ she would continue to play it. The man was undeniably handsome, there was no question about that, but there were some things about him that made her want to slap him! Still she knew that the more time she spent in his company, the greater the risk of betraying her sister – and she had no qualms about that before, but now she needed to know what had happened to her twin before she could think of starting anything with…._what __**is**_ _his name?_

"My lady?" The Sheriff asked as he came up behind her.

She turned around and faced him. "Oh. I'm sorry. Did you have something to tell me, my Lord Sheriff?"

"Well, yes, as a matter of fact I did." He said as he narrowed his eyes while he searched into hers trying to understand her behaviour.

"Oh. What was it then?" Merewina asked.

"Well, my lady. If you recall, you agreed to be my wife, and even though it's up in the air when our time shall come, I would like to give you a betrothal ring." The Sheriff said.

Her face lit up at once. The Sheriff had no idea, but he had just found a way to get to her – where her guard would come down… a little.

"Oh! How thoughtful of you, my sweet!" She smiled warmly. She looked down to his hands and then up to his face, curiously. "Where is it then?"

He sighed. Had he been rubbing off on her? She never seemed to care for materialistic things before? "Well, you see, that's why I mention it, my angel. I regret to say that when it comes to jewels, I do not know what you fancy. If you shall be wearing it a lifetime, I want you to like it." The Sheriff smiled.

_God's nightgown, Marian, if you left this man and disappeared on him willingly, you're a damned fool!_ "Well, I'm not too particular, my lord. Hmm… let's see." She said as she looked to her right and made a face while she pondered over it. "Well…I like sapphires, emeralds, rubies, quartz, lapis, garnets, pearls, and of course… diamonds." She purred.

"Right." The Sheriff sighed. "And which of those do you like best, my dear?"

"Why, all of them, my sweet!" She exclaimed as she took a breath, threw her arms about his neck and kissed his cheek.

The Sheriff sighed as he held her to him. This was not like her! This was not like her one bit! He snarled. No. There was more to it than this. There was more to her story about wandering about the castle in the middle of the night like a cursed vampire too! No. Then his jaw set in fury as a thought intruded his mind…

_Does this have something to do with…Locksley!_

**A/N: How long will it be before the Sheriff clues in that this lady is not Lady Marian? Will he clue in? How much longer will Locksley be able to keep up this double life of his? Will Marian escape? Will Lady Merewina keep looking for her sister? The party has only just begun! I hope you're enjoying reading it as much as I am writing it. ~*Donna*~**


	11. Chapter 10

_The night was cold, just as her world had become. She pulled her woolen shift closer about her. She only came out for a moment. Her man had been away for quite some time on a mission, yet she was unable to remember what it was._ _The lightening flashed across the sky as she walked out on the balcony that overlooked the courtyard, and the front entrance of Nottingham Castle._

_She calls out to him – her Sheriff, as she stands at the parapet on this moonless, stormy night._

"_Come, my lord. He holds me captive now – in __**your**__ castle! It is my fault. I disobeyed you! Come for me, my love!"_

_Her voice echoes in the roaring cacophony of the thunder and rain. The raindrops drown her angry tears. Silenced she is, by mother nature… and Robin Hood._

"_It's too late, milady. I've mounted an army. He shall never have his title, his cursed castle, his hold over the shire, nor __**you**__! Never! Never again!" He seethed._

"_Damn you to hell, Robin!" She spat as she slapped him hard across his left cheek. Though it was nothing compared to what he had done to the Sheriff's left cheek! If only she had her dagger with her!_

_She walked away from him to another area on the balcony. She didn't look back. All was quiet for awhile and then his hands were upon her shoulders. He was covering her with his cloak to protect her from the elements…_

"Marian." He spoke softly as she felt the archer's hands cover her with a blanket. She was startled. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. She wanted to hit him. She stopped herself from glaring at him.

For it was then she remembered she had better play his game – at least for a few moments, since he told her not to speak until she had come to her senses.

Lady Marian began to sit up. She massaged her neck and shoulders. Then she realized they were bound behind her when she fell asleep. It was cold in the cavern. The fire had gone out. She was surprised Robin hadn't tended to it. He had never let the fire go out – it was the only thing she could say for him.

"Have you come to your senses, Marian?" Robin demanded as he folded his arms and stared down at her.

"I believe I have." Lady Marian began.

"Oh, good. I knew there was a good reason I unbound your hands just now."

"Huh! Now – first let me start with this blanket. You can take it back. I do not want it!" She exclaimed as she picked it up, rumpling it quickly to a ball and throwing it hard toward the fire. Locksley caught it in the air just in time.

"Why, you ungrateful –"

"You cannot make a silk bag out of a sow's ear, Robin. Don't dress up this cave… or pretend to care for my welfare!"

"What are you blabbering – "

"This is what it is! I am your prisoner. You are my captor. I am not in a room in your manor, or even a bunk at your outlaw camp. I am in the _**prison cell**_ you created for me – this very cave." She said as she gestured with her arms indicating the expanse of it. "And if you cannot handle the consequences of holding someone prisoner in a cold, dank, black cave – then I will know ye are a coward!" Marian spat. "Do go ahead. Do what you will. Restrain me. Silence me. Torture me, why don't you!"

"Marian." Robin said quietly, his eyes downcast. "You are mistaken."

"No! _**You**_ are mistaken! Now – I've said my piece. I shall have nothing more to say, but let it begin." Lady Marian said evenly with an eyebrow quirked above her chocolate brown eyes. "Come then! Tie my wrists together again. Gag me if you must, but do _**not**_ pretend to care for me again, Robin Hood! You do _**not**_ care. Your motive was selfish. Don't you _**dare**_ tell me you were out to save me. You were out to win! May you rot in hell, Robin." A beat. "Begin!" She shouted.

"Marian – "

"I said: begin!" She shrieked.

Her voice echoed loudly, like the clanging of pots in an inept cook's kitchen in Locksley's ears. He shook his head and grimaced. Then he sighed. It was going to be a very. Very. Long. Cursed. Day. Especially having only obtained perhaps two hours of sleep at best. How his head ached.

"Fine, but could you kindly bring your voice down a few notches then?" Locksley spat.

Marian smirked. _Poor baby. He must be dead tired from sitting up all night watching me…the swine!_ "Just watch me shut up now, Robin!" She shouted. Robin shook his head. "Oh, I'm sorry. Are you feeling hung over from being awake all night? My, isn't that too bad!" She shrieked again.

"Well, I was going to save this for later, but… time for plan B." Locksley sighed as he quickly went to her and bound her wrists together behind her with a length of rope, then used the black cloth to gag her.

She rolled her eyes then glared at him as he put the blanket back over her. She managed to kick his shin hard as he turned away.

_I've a mind to tell him he can have her if she keeps on like this! Too bad I need to kill him though!_ Locksley went to the fire and rekindled it again. As the flames eventually increased so did his rage. Now, some of it was directed to her.

* * *

The men awoke when they heard the horse and wagon return to their camp, just past dawn on Thursday morning.

"They're here!" Clement announced to the group as he walked over from his post.

"It's about bloody time then!" Bull exclaimed. Much nodded and they arose from their bunks.

"Thanks be to God!" Friar Tuck sighed as he genuflected and looked skyward murmuring thanks to his heavenly father. For he believed that it meant the men had returned with Robin. He was in for a little surprise.

Will sat up and blinked his eyes and joined the men to greet Little John and Azeem.

"You've returned!" Will said. "Good! Now we don't need to search for you!"

"That's what you think." Little John muttered dryly as he pulled on the reins to bring the horse to a halt.

"Well, there's no need now – you're back!" Will exclaimed. He looked around him. "Isn't that right, Lock –" He stopped. Then he looked to the rest of the men. "Where's Locksley?" He demanded.

All of the men except for Clement looked at him with varying degrees of astonishment upon their faces. For nobody had heard Locksley when he returned quietly at the witching hour.

"Stop with the jokes, Scarlett! Ye were assigned watch! Did you drink so much mead that Clement had to take over?" Little John exclaimed, incredulous. "Have ye forgotten why me and the Moor went looking for him then? In Nottingham of all bloody places!" He spat.

"No. John – he was here." Clement spoke up.

The men murmured cries of surprises, and gasps, astounded at what they were hearing.

"What?" Little John asked slowly.

"He arrived at the witching hour. He sent me to my bunk, woke Clement to relieve me, and then he went to retire to his own bunk…I swear it!" Will exclaimed.

"He's right." Clement agreed.

"But it is barely dawn now? If he only just returned – where in the blazing hell is he then?" Little John demanded.

The men just shook their heads and shrugged. Little John stepped down from the wagon.

"Then we are in a right bloody mess for sure, mates. If Robin is doing his own thing – God be with us." John sighed.

"What is it, John?" The Friar asked curiously.

"Hey, wait a minute. Where is the Moor?" Will demanded.

Little John looked at him with his eyebrow quirked over his blue eyes. Normally they twinkled. This time they were empty.

"Why don't you just take a wild guess?" Little John sighed as his eyebrow shot north.

"Nottingham!" Will spat.

"It was Gisborne who got him, but I'm sure the Sheriff has met him by now." John said shaking his head.

"He'll hang for certain!" Friar Tuck gasped as he genuflected.

"What will we do then? Save him?" Will asked.

"We must, but we need a sure fire plan. Robin is unreliable for whatever reason. We need to really think on a strategy. We shall have to do this without him somehow." John sighed.

"We can't send the Friar in as a decoy for us this time. The Sheriff knows the Friar is one of us now!" Bull pointed out.

"The Sheriff knows the lot of us, Bull. Aye, we shall have to come up with another plan altogether." John stated. He planted his quarterstaff firmly onto the ground beside him. "Who's cooking this morning? We shall mull it over as we break our fast. We cannot take on Nottingham with empty stomachs anyway." He said as he led them toward the fire.

"Not all of us." Will said suddenly as he stopped in his tracks.

The men turned around to face him.

"What's that, boy?" Little John demanded. "Aye, thought you said you slept last night? Why are ye making no sense then?" He spat.

"Nottingham does **_not_** know all of us." Will said firmly as he moved in slowly toward the group.

"No! He has every one of us on his cursed wanted list!" Much exclaimed.

"Yeah! Bloody right he has!" Bull nodded.

"No." Will said shaking his head. "There is only one of us who is as skilled as Locksley with any bow – whether a longbow or a crossbow, in fact – better than Locksley with a crossbow." Will hinted.

"Aye. And thus… the reason he is always asked by Robin to stay back and defend our camp!" Friar Tuck exclaimed as his eyes widened and he looked over at Clement.

"No. I cannot lead –" Clement started to say.

"Or asked to accompany Bull and I if we are assigned to go to the families in the villages." Much nodded.

"That's because Robin knows you cannot count. We need someone with brains with us!" Bull huffed.

"Yeah, like you don't know your right from your left." Much added as he rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'll be buggered!" Little John exclaimed as he looked slowly to Clement. His bright blue eyes began to twinkle again.

"Now…wait just a minute here – " Clement began.

"Aye! We **can** do this!" Little John smiled merrily with new hope as he slapped Clement on the back.

* * *

The Sheriff was walking along the corridor of the main level of the castle, heading toward his office. He sighed as he thought of his conversation with Lady Marian only moments ago. He never thought that asking her opinion of what jewels she should fancy seeing on her ring would lead to such confusion. She rarely wore jewellery – before yesterday, now that he thought of it; yet she rhymed off eight stones to him! _It is fortunate for her I know which two of those shall work best for her!_ He shook his head, then looked up and frowned. Gisborne was coming toward him, looking rather worn out and disheveled. There were dark circles present under his eyes. It appeared as if he had been making merry last night when he should have been sleeping! Curses!

"Good day, cousin." Gisborne muttered as he advanced toward him and stifled a yawn.

"Bah! Where is she?" The Sheriff demanded.

"You mean…**_he_**, sire." Gisborne said with his eyebrow quirked. "Surely you mean Locksley?"

"No. I mean… the little **_whore_** who's likely in your bedchamber this very moment – the reason you are barely awake!" The Sheriff snapped.

"There is no wench in my chamber, cousin, I assure you. The only thing I've ridden in a fortnight is my mare!" Gisborne exclaimed emphatically.

"Aww…tsk, tsk." The Sheriff said with feigned concern as he patted Gisborne's cheek. He narrowed his eyes. "Tell me another story! Explain to me then why it appears you are in danger of falling over?" The Sheriff demanded of his henchman.

"I went to the tavern in the village with Mordrid and my Officer Gerad last night." Guy admitted.

"Splendid! And when did you return? Just now?" The Sheriff asked as his left eyebrow shot north.

"No, cousin, but it was late – though not because of being at the tavern." Guy hinted.

"What was it then? What trouble did you and the boys get into then?" The Sheriff asked as he folded his arms and tapped his boot impatiently upon the stone floor.

"No trouble, sire. We were fulfilling our duty." A beat. "To you." Gisborne said.

"I'm listening." The Sheriff said with his eyebrow quirked again.

"We came across two of Hood's men last night. They were found climbing over the walls to get past the portcullis." Guy stated.

"Ah… tell me more, good cousin!" The Sheriff grinned as he clasped his palms together.

"We caught one of them, but the other one – that big, burly bison with the pole – he got away. The one we captured awaits you in your dungeon, sire." Gisborne said. "I wanted you to know before my men and I go into Sherwood." He added.

"Well, I can't believe I'm saying this, but – good work, cousin. Now, tell me how the other one escaped." The Sheriff said pointedly.

"He whacked Gerad with that cursed pole of his! Mordrid and I were some distance away, subduing and restraining the other one. I ran back, but by then he made it back over the wall!" Gisborne spat. "The men manning your portcullis went after him, but lost him just outside the village." He added.

"Alright. Tell me: which one of them awaits my judgement?" The Sheriff asked eagerly. The corners of his mustache curled as a malevolent grin slowly took shape. "It's not that impetuous one who's responsible for most of the fires in the village from ninety one to just before that cursed hooded viper came back from Jerusalem, is it?" The Sheriff asked. "I say **_most_** because….well, **_you_** started the other ones." The Sheriff added with a wink.

"No, cousin. Not that one. It is Locksley's Moorish companion."

"Ah! This shall be interesting indeed, cousin! Let us find the Scribe and lead me to him then!" The Sheriff said with a smirk.

They found the Scribe speaking with one of the Sheriff's advisors just outside of the Council Quarters. The Scribe already had his writing supplies with him, and the three men made their way to the dungeon.

The dungeon was located in the sublevel of the distal, south wing of the castle and was separated by two additional sets of gates. Gisborne led the Sheriff and the Scribe to the area of isolation where Locksley's Moorish companion was being held.

"You have a key, Gis?" The Sheriff asked his Lieutenant.

"Aye." Guy said as he produced a key from the pocket of his surcoat. He inserted it in the lock of the door, then the Sheriff pushed open the door so that it thudded loudly against the wall behind it in his signature, dungeon etiquette panache.

Azeem looked up. His arms were chained above him as he stood there. He met the Sheriff's eyes with his – eyes that were black as coal.

"It is a grand day indeed." The Sheriff smirked as he walked slowly toward him with his hands clasped in front of him. "I have a Moor in my dungeon! One of Locksley's rabble at that!"

"The son of Saladin!" Guy quipped.

Azeem rolled his eyes. "Wrong empire, Sir Gisborne. Why don't you try again?" Azeem stated evenly. He had no tolerance for ignorance.

"Normally I'd cut your tongue out personally for that – you cursed, painted insect!" The Sheriff spat. "But, alas… ye are correct." He said as he looked to Gisborne and rolled his eyes. Then he looked back to the Moor before him.

"What do you want with me?" Azeem asked.

"Hmm. Not sure just yet! I'm deciding, you see." The Sheriff smirked. "For now we'll just begin with interrogation."

"Naturally." Azeem remarked as he rolled his eyes.

"State your name!" Guy of Gisborne demanded.

"Azeem Edin Bashir Al Bachrim." Azeem stated proudly.

"Sorry I asked." Gisborne spat.

The Sheriff rolled his eyes and looked over to the Scribe who was seated on the lone chair in the room. "Did you get that, you little ferret?" The Sheriff asked.

"Yes, my lord." The Scribe nodded. "Although, I'm not sure of some of the spelling." He added with a frown.

The Sheriff sighed and looked again to his prisoner. "What were you and that cursed, pole toting friend of yours doing attempting to gain entrance to **_my_** castle?" The Sheriff demanded as he grabbed Azeem by the collar and pulled him toward him.

"Not what you think." Azeem said.

"Why don't you try me?" The Sheriff demanded.

"It is not what you think, but I really cannot say." Azeem replied evasively.

"You do not have to. I know the reason. You and he were going to make an attempt on my life! How laughable! Let me guess – Hood is lurking about somewhere in here looking for his lady, no doubt?" The Sheriff demanded. He looked to Gisborne. "I hope you swept the castle searching for the cursed, hooded viper!" He spat.

"Aye, cousin. We found no sign of him." Gisborne said.

"Because he is not here!" Azeem exclaimed.

"Sure. Whatever you say." The Sheriff said. "Don't worry, we'll deal with your hooded companion. Back over to you then! Now… shall I just deal with you here? Or shall I send you back so that your Sultan – Yakub el-Mansur, can deal with you?" The Sheriff asked pointedly as his left eyebrow shot north.

Azeem managed to suppress a chuckle. _The fool!_ The Sultan of the Moorish Empire – Yakub el-Mansur, was the best thing to have ever happened in Azeem's homeland in over a century. He was a military genius and the most powerful ruler in the world! He had only just come into power of the Moorish Empire this year when he and the Ahmohades had defeated an army of three hundred thousand Christian soldiers when Christian forces threatened to rule over Islam in the Moorish regions. His kingdom was immense and stretched from Spain all the way to the borders of Egypt. Azeem had heard rumours that the new Sultan's first order of business was restoring justice to all of his people. The poor were never to want again, the unjustly incarcerated prisoners were all released and pardoned. But it was also rumoured he was bringing back white slaves he had taken when on his travels throughout Europe, and mostly in England, and was selling them in the great white market at Salli! _Bah! **Let** the Sheriff contact my Sultan!_ Azeem tried not to grin.

"Hmm." Azeem began. "Maybe you had better send an emissary with a scroll for the Sultan?" He suggested.

"Oh, he will be notified, have no fear, my painted prisoner!" The Sheriff exclaimed as he patted Azeem's cheek. "For it would only be proper courtesy for me to inform him that you shall be executed here in my courtyard!" He spat. Then he looked to Gisborne as his eyes narrowed. "Hmm, perhaps in this delicate matter of foreign affairs however, I should have Prince John contact the Sultan?" The Sheriff mused as he rubbed his black whiskers on his chin thoughtfully.

"Aye, my lord. I think that would be wise." Gisborne nodded in agreement.

Azeem rolled his eyes. "He shall have me released!"

"Bah! You think so?" The Sheriff demanded as his eyebrow shot north.

"I know it." Azeem smiled.

"We shall see about that!" The Sheriff snapped. "Now, tell me where I can find Locksley!" He demanded.

Azeem shook his head, his eyes downcast.

"Tell me!" The Sheriff demanded as he drew his sword and brandished it in front of his prisoner.

"Well, you see, that is it – the reason I was captured. My comrade and I were… looking for him." Azeem muttered hesitantly.

"What?" The Sheriff asked, incredulous.

"Aye. We know not of his whereabouts." Azeem said. He hoped that this one and only admission he would offer the Sheriff would stop him from going to Sherwood Forest. The Moor knew his capture would put the rest of the men in even more danger.

The Sheriff looked once more to the Scribe. "Are you taking this down? Not that we have learned a damned thing!" He spat.

"Yes, sire. It is written." The Scribe nodded.

"Since when?" Gisborne chimed in, speaking to the prisoner.

"Since yesterday." Azeem replied. Then he looked once more to the Sheriff. "We thought you may have captured him." He explained.

"He's lying!" Gisborne spat.

"Hmm. I think you might be right for once, Gis." The Sheriff agreed as he began to pace. He stopped in the center of the cell then slowly came back toward Azeem. "I shall be back again to make you squirm until you tell me more. In the meantime – I have ways of making you talk." The Sheriff grinned as he patted Azeem's cheek once more.

"Yes. I'm sure you do." Azeem said flatly.

"Oh, good! Then you consent? How marvelous!" The Sheriff laughed maniacally.

"Huh! The only thing I consent to is you contacting the Sultan!" Azeem spat.

"Guard!" The Sheriff bellowed as he turned his head back toward the door.

The guard entered swiftly to answer his master's summons.

"Twenty five lashes to this prisoner!" The Sheriff ordered as he pointed toward Azeem with his sword before he put it back into its sheath.

"Aye, milord." The guard nodded.

Azeem sighed. He hoped the men would attempt to come and free him, though he doubted it would be successful – not without Robin's leadership. His Christian friend was proving unreliable as of late. He knew he would just have to accept his fate.

* * *

Merewina was exhausted. She had managed to doze a little after the Sheriff left her. She was blissful at the thought of being adorned with precious, priceless gems. For no doubt the Sheriff would grant her some **_big_** ones to wear… until Marian returned and would take them from her!

She was just waking again. She felt a presence in the chamber. She tentatively opened her eyes and recoiled with a gasp. A very old hag – diminutive in stature, with long, scraggly silver hair, one brown eye and an opaque right one – was leaning down to Merewina holding a cup of steaming liquid under the maiden's nose. _Who in God's name is this woman?_

"My child! Oh, I didn't mean to startle ye. The Sheriff summoned me to bring you some of my restorative batwing tea! You recall how it helped you last week?" Mortianna explained as her eyebrow quirked. The Sheriff was right. The maiden _**was**_ acting oddly!

Merewina sighed. She had better learn who some of these people were – and fast. And she still needed to find out the Sheriff's given name!

"Ah, yes." Merewina began sweetly as she maintained her composure and suppressed her initial revulsion at the startling intrusion. "I do recall now." She lied.

"You know it will make you feel better. My master says ye have not been yourself since yesterday." Mortianna said.

Merewina sat up and took the cup from the witch. "Oh…you have **_no_** idea!" Merewina nodded as she began to dutifully sip the gritty, slightly bitter tea.

"Then ye best drink up, child. Do not fret. Aye, I have more of it steeping in a small cauldron in my apothecary!" The crone smiled.

"Yes." Merewina remarked absently. She needed to find out more about this woman. How to word this? "Uhm… tell me: did we speak last week? Forgive me, I … do not recall." Merewina said sweetly.

"Not at any length, milady Marian. I was summoned after your unfortunate accident. You were in and out for awhile after that. I was there with you a good deal of the time, but no. We didn't speak at length." Mortianna explained.

"You… work for the Sheriff?" Merewina asked.

"Aye. I am his counsel." Mortianna nodded.

"Interesting." Merewina muttered.

"Not really. I raised him, you see – after his parents died. Rest their souls." Mortianna said as she went over to the window.

"And… your name?" Merewina asked. If Marian hadn't spoken to her, she knew it would be safe to ask the question.

"I am Mortianna." The witch replied as she turned around to face Merewina. Her black and silver robes rustled as she moved.

"Pleasure to finally make your acquaintance then, Madam." Merewina said.

"Indeed." Mortianna smiled.

"Tell me…" Merewina began as she studied the witch. "What happened – "

"To my right eye?" The witch offered as she walked closer to the bed.

Merewina blushed. "Aye." She nodded.

"Well… it was a rather gloomy day in Nottingham in eleven eighty six." Mortianna began as she sat on the edge of the bed and faced her. Merewina put the cup on the table beside her and held a pillow to her as she listened. Mortianna continued. "I had nothing better to do than work on the recipe once more for Byzantine fire. This is a magickal tool in alchemy I still labour on to this day, for I'm certain, you see, that this shall bring great victory to my lord in future battles."

"Oh, I'm sure." Merewina nodded.

"Well, yes… I was brewing the mixture in my cauldron – it was destroyed that day. Thank Zeus my former Friar friend owns 'The Merchant of Magick' – a privately run, by appointment only, concealed shop in the outskirts of Nottingham village! The best place to go to for my necessary implements." Mortianna sighed. "Anyway, I discovered too late that my ratios were erroneous in their proportions. Alas, they were unbalanced and the heat from the fire caused it to spark and ignite. I was standing a little too close to the cauldron and well… poof."

"Oh, my!" Merewina exclaimed as her eyes widened. She felt pity for the crone just then.

"Aye. It was fortunes shining down upon me, and no doubt Aradia herself who protected me, for it was only half of my vision and some of my glorious locks that were burned and rendered useless!" Mortianna exclaimed.

"Oh, indeed!" Merewina exclaimed as she nodded in agreement. "And… what of this recipe, Madam?" She asked curiously. _Oh, if I could find the writings for that I could sell it! The fortune I would amass!_

"I still labour on it. I keep my notes written on a sacred scroll rather than one of the editions of my – " Mortianna caught herself just then and cleared her throat. "Transcipts. It is hidden away in one of the Sheriff's vaults. Its' power is great, and must not fall into anyone else's hands besides mine, and my master, …"

_Please say his name!_ Merewina willed the crone.

"The Sheriff of Nottingham." Mortianna smiled. "The best thing about it is that it has not destroyed my psychic ability. In fact, it has rendered my third eye even more keen of vision! Indeed, it is since that day that my sixth sense was heightened, and my third eye vision became crystal clear, milady!" Mortianna grinned.

"Yes, I'm sure." Merewina said, though it was clear the witch had lost her just then.

Mortianna sighed. "Of course ye would need to have the blood of my ancestors coursing through your veins in order to completely understand how this is possible, my child. Aye, I come from a long line of soothsayers and witches, milady, and that is how I remain invaluable to my Lord Sheriff." The witch grinned.

"Indeed." Merewina agreed as she reached across to take the cup again and dutifully took another sip of the tea.

Just then the Sheriff came through the door. The witch stood and turned and made obeisance to her master.

_Please address him by name. Just once!_ Merewina sighed. She took some more of the tea. She was beginning to feel rather light and airy. _What is in this tea?_

"Ah, good! I see ye have administered the tea as instructed, crone!" The Sheriff said as he came toward them.

"Aye. I knew you were right as soon as I saw for myself, my lord." Mortianna nodded.

"No doubt." The Sheriff remarked as his left eyebrow shot north.

"Will that be all ye require of me just now, my child?" Mortianna asked him.

"Yes – until I summon you again." The Sheriff said.

_Say his cursed name!_ Merewina stared at the crone, praying she would just come out with it!

"Very well, my lord. I shall leave you then." Mortianna said as she turned and headed toward the door.

Merewina sighed.

The Sheriff went to the bed and sat down upon it. "Are you feeling better, my lady?" He asked as he reached over and caressed her cheek.

"Yes, I believe I am." She grinned. She was feeling rather giddy just now. It must be the tea indeed!

"I thought perhaps the crone's batwing tea might do something for you." The Sheriff smiled.

"You are so thoughtful, my sweet." Merewina purred.

"I'm glad you think so." He grinned. "Tell me: is Locksley as thoughtful as I am?"

_Locksley... Locksley. What? Not...no! Has my sister been mixed up with Robin of Locksley? Robin Hood to be sure! When did my twin become such a tease? Just how many men is she toying with?_

"Oh, never, my sweet. He never has and he never will be as thoughtful nor as divine as you are." Lady Merewina grinned.

"My angel." The Sheriff whispered as he leaned in close and kissed her cheek, then her neck. She felt his whiskers tickle her skin and a ripple effect took place on her flesh.

"My lord." Merewina sighed as she closed her eyes.

"You are so beautiful, my angel, and the sweetest treasure." He breathed in a raw whisper as he moved toward her lips.

She swallowed. "Yes?" She sighed then bit her lip. She felt it then. The same stirrings he had created in her from the moment their eyes first locked. She felt vulnerable and bewitched just then – as if under the influence of a powerful spell? Did Mortianna do this?

"I am glad you remain **_my_** treasure." The Sheriff whispered hungrily as he pulled her close to him and swiftly brought his soft lips to hers. He kissed her softly and languidly, savouring every second of their moment of intimacy. He tasted her tongue with his, as he breathed her name. Her sister's name, but she pretended he was saying: "My Lady Merewina."

She thought she would melt for sure. She was just relaxing into it and completely enjoying the moment when that pang of guilt suddenly stabbed her in her gut… _No. What have I done? Curses! The damned tea! I mustn't let this happen. I mustn't let him get close to me again or I'll be in danger of...giving in! Aye - I shall not be able to resist!_ She relished another few moments of this beautiful, perfect kiss, knowing it shall be her last and then she pulled away from him – just when he felt himself grow hard for her.

"My Lady Mar – "

"My lord." She shook her head. "Forgive me, I … I feel rather… giddy." Merewina stammered. _Fool! What kind of an excuse is that to give to him?_

"Ah, yes, my angel. The batwing tea effect! Although, I find that only happens with me if I mix it with spirits, usually mead or brandy." The Sheriff grinned.

"Well, I do not partake much in spirits, my Lord Sheriff." Merewina lied, but she knew her sister seldom did.

There it was again. She addressed him formally again! What in the devil? The Sheriff's eyebrow shot north as he narrowed his eyes upon her.

"Why do you keep doing that?" He asked her.

"Doing what?" Merewina replied innocently.

"Addressing me as if… you are one of my staff, or one of my people? Why don't you – "

"Don't you think it is rather… naughty, my sweet? It denotes subservience and obedience. And you know… I do submit to you." She purred.

Nottingham licked his lips surreptitiously. He tugged at his collar and sighed. "I uh… never thought of it quite like that before, my angel. How utterly… intriguing." The Sheriff grinned.

"I find it be so very… arousing." Lady Merewina smiled. "It contributes to my… fantasy." She said. And it was no lie. For this dark, devilishly handsome and delicious man before her had been haunting her dreams and fueling her fantasies for a decade. For one of the first times since she met him and took on the role of her lost, twin sister, she was telling this man of her dreams the gut wrenching truth of it. Her chocolate brown eyes misted over as she fixed them upon his, unblinking.

"Oh, my lady." The Sheriff smiled as he smoothed her hair.

And then, for some of the words she spoke next, the real heart of Lady Merewina Dubois shone through. For a moment – she forgot she was playing the role of her identical twin sister.

"My love, forgive me. I desire you more than you shall ever know. You must know that to be true." Merewina smiled warmly and genuinely. She caught herself then and cleared her throat. The Sheriff saw it then, the flicker of something, a shadow perhaps, pass over her and completely change her manner. He was perplexed, but listened intently notwithstanding as the lady continued. "But, you see, my sweet – well, I'm just not up to this right now. My head is aching. Alas, there's a thousand minstrels playing, and as many drummers drumming in my head! I feel as if I shall faint." A beat. "Oh, and sometimes when I faint – I wretch rather violently beforehand." Merewina said with a knowing look.

"Oh, right." The Sheriff sighed. He shook his head and stood abruptly. "Well, I just wanted to see that you were faring alright. I need to see how the retraining mission is coming along with my men so I must speak to my Captain." He explained.

"Yes, whatever then. Do what ye must!" She exclaimed exasperated as she waved him away.

The Sheriff's left eyebrow shot north. "You sure you're alright for me to leave you, my lady?" He asked.

"Of course." Merewina laughed. "I shall be fine."

Nottingham smiled at her before he turned and took his leave.

_Damn you, Marian! You had better get back here soon or I shall be at risk of... completely submitting to him! I do not know if I can control my impulses when next he... touches me. Oh, where are you, Marian? Damn it!_ Merewina felt angry tears form and wiped them away with the back of her hand. She must find her sister soon. Either that or forget it completely and just go after this…. _what **is**_ _his damned name?_


	12. Chapter 11

It was just past dusk that Thursday eve when Matheus Busby, a local farmer who dwelled just outside of Nottingham village and along the route to Sherwood Forest – decided to visit his stables.

His shoulder length, chestnut hair lashed against the worn, tan skin of his face and his neck in the brisk autumn winds as he swiftly walked toward the barn and the stables. The tall man pulled his cloak closer about him as he made his way there, some sixty yards in the distance southeast to his modest, eleventh century manor.

After a cursory look around the stables, and noting everything was as it should be, he decided to fetch some hay bales from the adjoining barn to bring in for his horses.

He fumbled some time with the bolt on the door, muttering curses about procrastinating on repairing it. He walked over to the corner in the barn where he kept the bales of hay. He stopped suddenly as he narrowed his steel gray eyes, curiously. Upon last count there were eight bales there. Now there were only six. His eyes caught a glimpse of something lying upon one of them. He held up his torch to get a better look. It appeared to be a sack of some sort. He walked closer to the hay bales until he was just inches away. There was a small, tan coloured drawstring pouch lying upon one of them. He picked it up and opened it, his curiousity piqued.

Inside the soft calfskin pouch rested five shiny gold pieces.

His eyes widened. He looked up. _Robin Hood? But why…why would he need my hay bales? How shall he fight the Sheriff with…those?"_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The men were gathered around their fire at camp on Thursday evening, sharing mead among them and still strategizing on their plan for Azeem's rescue. When Little John gave the matter more thought, he realized their group was at a serious disadvantage, and it was going to take a good deal more than six of them to outwit the Sheriff. Unfortunately, some of his comrades were too eager to begin.

"I don't get it. Why are we waiting?" Will demanded as he fixed his steely eyes upon Little John.

"Because we need a much better plan than what we have so far." Little John frowned.

"Clement is our best bet. We can do this. You said so yourself!" Will exclaimed.

"We need Robin, and we need a bloody army – _**you**_ said that on Tuesday!" John pointed out.

"We cannot depend on Robin, John." Friar Tuck spoke up.

"Aye, but if we find him and tell him what has transpired, he will have to take a stand. He shall know he has no choice." John said as he took a sip of mead from the flask. He looked around him for a moment than back to his mates. "Where's Bull with the kill of the day? I don't know about you lads but I'm starving!"

"I hope it isn't rabbit again. I'm rather bored of it." Much sighed.

Will shook his head. "_**If**_ we find him!" He remarked sharply.

"We must. Listen – think of it! The Sheriff is using Azeem for bait – to bait Robin, and the rest of us as well! I'm sure of it. I don't think he'll be so quick to hang the Moor. You heard Robin explain that the Sheriff was using Lady Marian as bait?" Little John reminded them as he looked to each of the men. "I'm sure that is the intent behind Azeem's capture." He explained.

"We're foolish to delay. We probably have a better chance of succeeding without him. He's not with us anymore. He has his own mission now. It's very clear!" Will argued.

"Even so, we must try. We cannot rush in as fools half cocked, Will! The Sheriff is very cunning, and he's very prepared. You saw the number of knights there were defending his side just two days ago!" John exclaimed.

"Aye." Will sighed. "Alright, then listen to me – we are wasting time. We must find him then." He said firmly.

"You must be jesting!" Clement exclaimed, incredulous. "We cannot leave now!"

"Aye! We are in the thickest part of Sherwood now. We would be fools to venture from our camp now!" Friar Tuck gasped.

"We cannot tarry! Nottingham will torture the Moor!" Will snapped.

"No. He is right, Scarlett. If Robin doesn't return this night we shall search at daybreak. We contemplate the matter carefully or we should consider ourselves dead men walking." John said gravely. "Now – have some of this mead to calm yerself, lad. Don't go losing your senses on me." He said firmly as he passed the flask over to Will.

Will sighed and took it from him. He drank from the flask, grateful for the calming effect of the mead to wash over him. If it were up to him they would make haste.

"What in the devil possessed you two to sneak over the walls surrounding the castle anyway?" Clement asked John.

"All I can say is it definitely was not one of my smarter ideas." Little John grumbled.

Just then Bull came rushing into camp holding some good sized chickens by their necks. "Men! I have to tell you –"

"Good job, mate! I think the rabbit was getting a bit old!" John teased.

Bull opened his mouth to speak, but because he was breathless from his run, he wasn't quick enough before Much spoke up.

"Well, get cooking there, mate! We must look for Robin in the morning! We need food first. We have a mission to start on in case you forgot."

"That's what I'm trying to tell you boys! We're not going _**anywhere**_!" Bull exclaimed.

"What are ye talking about, O'Doncaster? What in the devil is going on now?" Little John demanded as he stood and banged his quarterstaff upon the ground.

"The wagon – it's missing!" Bull gasped.

* * *

Lady Marian's servant Rebeccah was in the parlour at the Dubois manor working on a needlepoint endeavor when she thought she heard a noise above her coming from Lady Marian's chambers. She frowned and set the small loom down on the table beside her. She reached for her tea and took a quick sip to calm her nerves before she stood.

She made her way slowly up the stairs carrying a candelabra in her hand for light. She cursed herself that she forgot her dagger, and that she didn't think to light the torches along the stairwell earlier before the sun had set. She crept down the hallway and put her hand upon the door handle. Her heart began to beat faster when she heard it again. It sounded like a rustling noise from within the room. Was that…footsteps? She hesitated a moment, then took a breath and opened the door.

"Who is there?" She demanded.

Rebeccah slowly advanced past the threshold and in moments stood near the bed. She circled in one spot, very slowly.

"I demand you make your presence known! Who are you?" She asked.

Just then, the mischievous feline Nicodemus landed rather abruptly in front of her, having jumped down from one of the rafters, startling Rebeccah.

"Cursed feline! I swear ye shall be the death of me!" Rebeccah shrieked.

The gray cat scurried off in search of a rodent to amuse himself with. Rebeccah took another last look around, sighed, then exited the room.

After some time had passed, and he was assured she went back down the stairs, for he listened very intently – Robin of Locksley came out from underneath Lady Marian's bed and smiled. He bundled the items he came for in a large blanket he grabbed from her bed, and climbed out of the window of her room. He was careful to be quiet when he climbed down from the roof to the ground below where the horse and wagon was waiting.

* * *

A few hours later Lady Marian awoke by the fire. She remembered feeling sleepy earlier when she was sitting near the fire. Robin was standing guard at that time near the mouth of the cave. She looked around her. Where was he now? She wriggled her hands, still bound behind her. Luckily she wasn't gagged at this point. They had barely spoken since yesterday. It had been more than twenty four hours since her capture and it was becoming increasingly uncomfortable in Locksley's presence. And…where was the Sheriff? Shouldn't he have initiated a search by now? She shook her head a moment, chastising herself for doubting him. Of course he would look for her! He was probably out searching for her right now. He would think to try the forest – wouldn't he? For Marian guessed she was somewhere in there. She could tell by the length of the journey and the sounds and scents that assaulted her when they dismounted from the horse – her horse – the day before. Where else could she be?

She heard rustling sounds behind her at the cave entrance. Startled, she turned around. It was Locksley – struggling to bring two hay bales into the cave, and another large sack was over his shoulder.

"And what – pray tell, are _**those**_ for?" Lady Marian asked.

"Something to make you comfortable." Robin said as he used his dagger to cut the twine that held the bales together. He laid the sack down upon the ground.

"You must be jesting!" Marian laughed. "How?"

"You shall see." He said.

She watched as he took the hay over to where the large flat rock was and arranged it on top of the rock in a generous mound. Next he took the blanket that he covered her with in the morning and laid it upon the hay.

"How sweet. A bed." Lady Marian remarked facetiously. "It doesn't work, Robin. Told you – you cannot dress up this cave to make it something it isn't!"

"Ah, yes. And _**you**_ cannot be made into something you are not either!" Locksley retorted.

Marian sighed and rolled her eyes. "Enlighten me, Robin – and what is that?"

"You cannot be made into an evil Queen – our new, evil Queen of England! Ally yourself with the likes of him, milady, and that shall be your destiny." Locksley said firmly as he folded his arms and stood before her.

"I shall be the Sheriff of Nottingham's wife – nothing more!" She snapped.

"You are so deluded." Locksley seethed.

"No. You are!" She shouted.

"It was a good thing I got to you when I did – before he could do any more damage! Would you listen to yourself, Marian? You are not the same maiden I entertained at our camp a fortnight ago. Alas, I do _**not**_ know you!" He exclaimed as he put his hands upon her shoulders.

"You are right. You do not know me, but _**he**_ does! And I shall make him happy. I shall be pleased to do so! And my love shall find me. I once implored him to be lenient with you. I do believe I had him convinced to agree to it too! Now I'm not so sure whether I shall care how much mercy he shows, or does not show toward you." She said evenly, unblinking. "You know you shall pay for this – dearly. For I am the Sheriff's lady. He will not stand for this. You know I am right!" Marian exclaimed.

"Aye. I do know – but that doesn't mean your fantasy holds merit. I am sparing you, Marian. It is time you faced reality. The reality is that the Sheriff is a ruthless, evil tyrant. Now, no more excuses or explanations. I do not wish to hear it – how he has charmed you!" Robin spat.

"You will list – "

"Enough! If you don't wish to be gagged again you will stop speaking of him. If you could only hear yourself, Marian! Defending him. _**Him**_ – of all people, yet you defend him! I do believe you have gone completely daft!" Robin exclaimed.

"And you have lost utter faith in my judgement. I opened my eyes to him and I saw more than what he shows to his people. There is more to the Sheriff of Nottingham than meets the eye, but it only matters to me because he shall be my husband." Marian said.

"Over my dead body he shall!" Robin barked. "Shut it, Marian! Enough about him! I shall not listen!"

Marian sighed and looked away. She closed her eyes and whispered a silent prayer that her lover would find her expediently.

Robin toyed with the logs in the fire. This matter was becoming much more complicated than he had intended. Marian was right, this cave was no place for her. He thought a moment, and had an idea of where to take her. It would be a bit of a distance from outlaw camp however, and it was already difficult enough trying to get back and forth between the camp and the cave to maintain appearances. It was more logical though. The Sheriff would eventually discover the cave – it was in the heart of Sherwood Forest. But would he think to visit –

Locksley sighed. He honestly wasn't sure how to proceed. He decided he had better give the matter more thought before he would attempt to move her again. Besides, he didn't want to risk running into the Sheriff as he made his way out of the forest towards the place he had in mind.

* * *

Lady Merewina had just come from the bath chamber. She was wearing a cream coloured, floor length dressing gown that she slipped into when she got out of the bath. Another gown lay waiting on the bed for her – one of Marian's gowns. It was a slightly diaphanous white one that she guessed her sister wore for sleeping.

She stood in front of the mirror a moment as she thought of the events of the last two days. She was in a rut. She needed to look for Marian but she had to find a way to do it without drawing too much attention to herself. As much as she loathed it, she had to follow Marian's routine, and that is why she chose to remain in her chamber most of the day to give the appearance that she was resting. She could have perished from the tedium of it but it was better this way – at least for now. She sighed and loosened the sash that held the dressing gown closed around her body. The silken fabric opened and she peeled it from her shoulders, her milky skin emerging beneath it. She cast it to the bed and turned back, looking over her shoulder at her reflection. She frowned as her eyes found it. She suddenly was reminded of the other reason she must be careful about getting too close to the Sheriff. Her birthmark. A small one that was oddly – shaped like a butterfly with its' wings folded, upon the base of her spine. It was the singular identifying factor that Lady Florentine Dubois used to distinguish between her daughters when Marian and Merewina were infants.

Merewina sighed. She knew her sister had been intimate with the Sheriff. She could tell by his manner last night. He was planning to spend the night in her chambers! Curses! One look upon it and he would know there was something strange. Did Marian tell him she had an identical twin sister? Soon, she would have her answer.

She picked up Marian's gown from the bed and hurriedly dressed. As she fastened the ribbons on the bodice she saw a parchment lying under a book on the table by the bed that she hadn't noticed before. How curious? She walked over to it as she completed fastening the ribbons, and picked it up. It was a letter – addressed to her, written by Marian. Merewina's eyes widened as she began to read the letter that was meant for her:

"_Tuesday, 20__th__ September, 1194 Anno Domini_

_My dear sister;_

_It has been so long since we last corresponded, dear Merewina. I do hope this letter finds you and Aunt Ameline well._

_You are missed. Mother fancies a visit with you. Can you not take leave for a short time, just a few months? Surely there is someone there in Paris who could assume responsibility in your stead to grant you a visit with your mother? We are all she has now, dear sister."_

Merewina frowned. Could the woman never write her a letter and not scold her for something? How would she like to have been saddled with the old crone these last ten years? She sighed and turned her eyes to the letter again.

"_Indeed, I thought to have received a reply to my last letter to you – when I informed you our brother Peter was killed - after he escaped capture from a Saracen prison in Jerusalem, along with Robin of Locksley and a Moor by the name of Azeem. It was Robin who brought me the ill tidings this past spring._

_I should like to see you as well. I know our differences kept us apart when we were very young, but we are ladies now, Merewina. And there is someone I wish for you to meet, for I am his lady."_

Lady Merewina sighed. Marian was writing to tell her of her affair with the Sheriff. Curses! She shook her head. Why should they both care for the same man? It wasn't fair! She looked back to the letter, hopeful that Marian might have at the very least – mentioned his name!

"_I don't believe you knew him, but he became someone respectable. I do believe from the way he has hinted that he shall ask me to marry him, and if he does I will accept. Thus, it would mean a great deal to me for you to meet the man whom I believe shall be my husband."_

The letter ended there. Obviously Marian started it, but left it. Why? She started writing this two days ago. Right before she was last seen by Rebeccah. Merewina frowned. Something was surely amiss. This wasn't right! She held the letter in front of her, scanning it again as if it would provide her some clue as to where her sister disappeared to.

Did Marian tell the Sheriff about her? Did Marian mention she had a twin?

"Ah, my lady, I see you are ready to retire for the night." The Sheriff spoke suddenly, startling her.

She turned around, still holding the letter. The Sheriff stood a few feet in front of the door, larger than life. She let out a gasp. It never ceased to amaze her how he moved like a wraith – a silent creature of the night. He was dressed casually in black leather breeches tucked into shiny black boots, and a black velvet tunic in which the laces were untied and his smooth golden chest peaked through. His raven hair gleamed from the glow of the torch behind him, the light dancing upon his wavy locks. The corners of his black mustache were curled up as he grinned at her. He was so arousing to look upon she felt her cheeks flush and caught her breath. She swallowed and looked downcast.

"My angel, are you alright?" The Sheriff asked as he walked toward her. He put his hands on her shoulders.

She bit her lip and sighed. She slowly lifted her eyes to meet his gaze. She held his stare but it was difficult. He had such piercing eyes. She almost felt like when she looked into them – that he could read her mind!

"I'm fine, my love. I just felt… warm all of a sudden." Merewina said.

"How odd, my lady. It's freezing in here! I do believe I should send for Thomas. You are clearly not well. I fear you're getting worse!" The Sheriff exclaimed.

"No. I shall be fine, milord. It is nothing I cannot handle." Merewina smiled.

"Well, that may be, but I do not care what you say – I'm staying with you tonight." He said firmly.

Merewina felt as though she would surely faint. "My lord?" She gasped.

"My love, you are not yourself! I insist. I shall be your husband, Marian. Hopefully sooner rather than later. I have more rights than anyone to stay with you and watch over you." The Sheriff smiled.

She closed her eyes and sighed. _Oh, if only those words were truly meant for me!_

"My lady?" He said.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Fine. You may stay." She swallowed.

"Good." The Sheriff smiled. He looked to her hands. "Oh, did you finish your letter to your sister, my dear?"

_So she did tell him about me! But…did she say we were twins? _"No, milord. Not yet. There are still some things I have yet to say." Merewina replied.

"Oh. Did you decide to tell her a little more about me?" He asked with a grin.

"Like what?" Merewina asked, curiously.

"Well, you said you didn't wish to share just yet – my position about town. You said she was after riches… in a manner of speaking." The Sheriff said.

Merewina felt her cheeks turn hot with anger. She looked away. "Aye. I guess I did, but that isn't it." She managed to mutter.

"I see." The Sheriff said. He cleared his throat. Now was as good a time as any to be out with it and tell her the truth, then wait for her shrieks of protest to begin. He shuddered at the thought of it but he'd rather she hear it from him than anyone else. Some of the servants were known to be a little too loose with their tongues! "Well, there's something I should probably tell you, my angel, though I can only imagine what you'll have to say to this." The Sheriff sighed.

"Oh? What is that, my love?" Merewina asked.

"I have one of Locksley's rabble in my dungeon." The Sheriff said bluntly.

"Oh, how fun, milord!" Merewina exclaimed with a smile.

The Sheriff looked at her strangely, narrowing his eyes. "Marian? Did I just hear you correctly?" He asked as he shook his head.

"Of course." Merewina smiled impishly.

"How very odd. Have I finally gotten through to you? The day before your accident you implored me to pardon Robin Hood – _**and**_ his men. Do you not recall?" The Sheriff asked, shaking his head in confusion. He had no complaints about her sudden change of heart, but this was very clearly unlike her. Did the blow to her head do…this?

"Hmm. No. I guess I… I guess I do not." Merewina stammered. _Curses! Leave it to Marian to side with the outlaws! How did she manage to hang on to the Sheriff as long as she has? Why must she insist on being so difficult?_ She sighed. "Which one is it who awaits your judgement in your dungeon, my lord?" Merewina asked.

"His Moorish companion. Azeem something or other. Alas, it is a delicate matter. I must send word to Prince John for he shall need to contact the Sultan of the Moorish Empire in this matter before judgement can be executed." The Sheriff explained.

"Yes, I'm sure, milord." Merewina agreed. _Azeem. Marian mentioned him in the letter. Curses!_ She moved away and absently placed the parchment back on the table beside the bed. She would burn it when next she was alone.

"So you have no opinion one way or the other about whether or not I choose to execute this man who allies himself with Locksley and chooses to do his bidding for him?" The Sheriff asked with his left eyebrow quirked.

"It must be your decision alone. Whatever your decision I must abide by it. You are the Sheriff of this county, and if I shall be your wife – then I have the greatest duty to trust your judgement and uphold your decisions. If I cannot do that – than what kind of wife would I be?" Merewina demurred, choosing her words carefully.

The Sheriff sighed. "You're sure, Marian?" He asked one more time.

"Yes. I'm sure, milord." Merewina smiled.

"You truly _**are**_ a gift to me, my lady." The Sheriff whispered as he moved in close to her and held her to him. "I have been waiting so long for a woman like you to come into my life." He breathed into her ear.

Merewina swallowed. "So have I been waiting for you, my love. Oh, you have _**no**_ idea." She said.

"Marian." He whispered. He moved in swiftly and kissed her on her lips before she could protest.

She felt herself go warm, her muscles turned into jelly. She couldn't resist him this time. He was like a drug to her. She couldn't get enough of him. As she kissed him she wondered how she could make this work – him staying with her tonight – without giving in to him? She must try. She must!

She pulled away from him, closed her eyes and sighed.

"What is it, Marian?" The Sheriff asked. He smoothed her hair while he held her to him.

"My love, I… I desire you." She stammered weakly. "However, I think for tonight, it would be better if…" _Oh, no. I can't tell him to leave, or sleep in the chair! Oh, why did I agree to this?_

"My angel, what is it?" He asked again.

"It would be better if… you just held me." Merewina blushed. She looked downcast. She wished for the floor to open up just then and swallow her whole.

The Sheriff placed his fingertips under her chin and lifted it so she was forced to meet his gaze. "My lady, just to have you next to me all night is enough for me." Nottingham smiled.

Merewina moaned to disguise her groan. Oh, this was misery! Could the man do nothing wrong? _I hope Marian knows she's the luckiest lady in the shire. It's not right that she got to him first! A curse upon dearly departed, dead Aunt Ameline! _

"It pleases me to hear you say that, milord." Merewina purred. What she really wanted to do was cry… or scream, she was undecided which at this moment. She did her best to act the part but her body language gave her away. Her whole body stiffened and she clenched her fists subconsciously.

The Sheriff picked up on her demeanor immediately. "Are you in pain, my angel?" He asked.

"I… I am not sure." Merewina stammered.

"Are you alright to walk, my love?" He asked.

"Why…yes. I do believe so, milord." She replied, curious about the question.

"Good. Grab your cape. You're coming with me." He said firmly.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked.

"To my chambers. I think it would be best. Mortianna is nearby should I need her. She has certain medicaments at her disposal that usually work while waiting for the cursed medicus to show up should the need arise to summon him." The Sheriff explained.

She sighed. Who was she to argue? "Alright, milord. If you insist." She smiled. She looked around the room and soon found Marian's green velvet cape trimmed in white fur. She hastily put it on and pulled it closed.

Merewina took the Sheriff's arm and he led her down the corridor and to another that went north, all the way to the end. He nodded to the sentry outside of his door and pushed the door open. He took her by the hand and led her inside, then closed the door behind them. He turned to her and grinned.

"Well? What do you think, my angel?" He asked as he gestured with his free hand sweeping it around the room.

"It's very warm and cozy indeed!" Merewina beamed. _Marian has never been here! How grand!_

"Come. Let us sit by the fire, my lady. You will relax in no time." He smiled.

"Oh, I'm sure my Lord Sheriff." Merewina said absently as she stopped and looked around her taking in her surroundings.

"Mmm. Yes." The Sheriff sighed. There was something very curious about the way she kept addressing him so formally lately, despite her excuses for it!

They sat in front of the fire for awhile on the soft velvet sofa. The Sheriff gave her some brandy. She was grateful. She was feeling nervous about spending the night with him. To have his body next to hers all night made her weaken at the thought of it. She sighed and took a gulp from her goblet. The Sheriff looked at her strangely.

"You're trembling, my lady." He said.

"Mmm. Yes, a little." She remarked absently, then took another sip of the brandy.

He reached over to touch her shoulder. She jumped and let out a gasp.

"My lady, you're as jumpy as a June bride! What on earth has come over you?" The Sheriff asked.

"Nothing, my love. You worry too much." She said as she brought the goblet to her lips and finished what was left of the brandy.

"Is there any particular reason you wish to be drunk, my angel? Do I make you uncomfortable all of a sudden?" The Sheriff pried, his curiousity piqued over her strange behaviour.

_Oh, why is he doing this? _"Why would you think such a thing, milord?" Merewina laughed nervously.

"You just downed that goblet in less than a minute!" The Sheriff exclaimed.

"Ah, yes. It is very good, milord." A beat. "Do you have any more?" She smiled.

The Sheriff rolled his eyes. "Later, my dear. You had better slow down." He said sternly.

They sat together, silently for some time, then Merewina stood and walked over to the fireplace. She was feeling light and airy. Like nothing mattered. This was a dream indeed! She was in the Sheriff's chambers! She whirled around to face him. He sat on the sofa observing her, perplexed by her behaviour.

"I'm fine, my lord. I can hold my liquor. You really do worry too – " She faltered just then and reached out to grasp the mantle to steady herself.

The Sheriff stood and went to her swiftly. He held her to him and gently grabbed her face. "My lady, you're not well." He said. He moved to lift her into his arms, but she stopped him and waved a finger at him.

"Oh, no. I'm just fine, my lord." Merewina said. She could not stand to have him carry her. It was bad enough she must endure to lie beside him all night!

"Come. You must lie down, my angel." The Sheriff said. He put an arm around her to steady her and led her past the double oak doors that led into the bedchamber.

He guided her to the four poster bed. She sat down and looked up at him.

"I feel rather funny." She mumbled.

The Sheriff chuckled. "Yes. I'm sure you do." He grinned.

She fell backwards and flopped against the silken linens and gazed up to the ceiling, beaming. She was too drunk to care that she was about to share a bed with this man of her dreams – her sister's betrothed – even though they wouldn't really be doing anything. And then, she had a thought. Perhaps there was a good reason she ended up here! _Hmm. I wonder if I might find out his name? There must be something in this chamber that might tell me!_

He smiled as he observed her. She was like a little girl at play in his… den of iniquity. He shook his head and sighed. "Right. Make yourself comfortable." The Sheriff grinned. "Why don't you remove that cape, my dear?" He hinted.

"No, it's quite alright, my love. I should like to keep it on." Merewina said.

"It was only moments ago you said you felt warm?" The Sheriff pointed out, bewildered as usual by her behaviour.

"Well, now… I feel rather chill, milord. Brrr!" Merewina said as she pulled her cape closed and feigned a shiver.

The Sheriff's left eyebrow shot north. "It's warm under the linens, my love. I have a fur throw I can put over – "

"Great! Then I shall be nice and cozy, milord. But if you don't mind, I shall wear my cape." Merewina said.

"Very well." The Sheriff replied, shaking his head.

"If you have something to do, it's alright. I won't go anywhere." Merewina muttered.

"I'm right where I want to be, my angel." The Sheriff smiled.

"Oh, marvelous! Then come sit beside me, my sweet." Merewina purred as she turned on her left side and patted the space beside her. "Come. Tell me a wee bedtime story, milord." She grinned.

Nottingham began to laugh. "Well, this shall be a first indeed. I've never done _**that**_ before!" He exclaimed as he moved toward the bed and seated himself beside her. He leaned down to her and grinned.

"Well, it will take our minds off of the fact that I'm not up to…well, you know." Merewina blushed.

"Yes." He smirked.

"You can tell me anything, milord. Just the sound of your voice will be my lullaby." Merewina said. "I don't really care about the subject, as long as it's _**you**_ telling the tale." She said as she failed to stifle a yawn. Her eyelashes fluttered rapidly as her eyes closed sleepily.

The Sheriff reached over and smoothed her hair. "There once was a black knight, who lived alone in a castle. He had everything he thought he ever wanted." The Sheriff whispered. "He was lonely, but he didn't know it until just before it was too late."

Merewina opened her eyes and smiled at him. She moaned an appreciative response to his words before she could no longer keep her eyes open.

The Sheriff smiled and continued. "He became bitter over time. His aspirations centered around greed and power. He had a blackened soul and performed blackened deeds, and then one day, everything changed. While pursuing something self serving, he found that which was missing all along – love. It was serendipity." Nottingham whispered. He sighed happily as he continued. "And that was the day that George, the Sheriff of Nottingham fell in love with his Lady Marian." The Sheriff smiled. He stroked her cheek.

She was fast asleep.


	13. Chapter 12

It was near moonrise on Thursday. The merry men of Sherwood were still gathered around their fire. They had recently finished eating their fill of poultry, after Bull set about cooking his catch on the spits over the fire. Friar Tuck took a sip of his homemade brew from a generous goblet. He yawned sleepily and stretched his arms out, then stood up and addressed his mates.

"Well, I think I shall retire, men." The Friar said. "We shall be venturing out soon enough to look for our leader. Best we be getting some shut eye."

"You're not going anywhere." Little John said. "Sit." He commanded.

The Friar regarded him suspiciously but obeyed notwithstanding.

"I don't understand, John –" Friar Tuck began to say. He was interrupted.

Little John raised a hand to silence him and looked to Will. "You said Robin returned at the witching hour last night, correct?" He asked.

"Aye. That is correct." Will nodded.

"What are you thinking, John?" Clement asked.

"We shall be ready for him." Little John said. He set the flask of mead on the ground.

"Shall I keep watch?" Will asked.

"No. We _**all**_ are going to keep watch." Little John said evenly.

The men looked upon him strangely, curious about his plan.

"He'll be back. He's up to something – I think we're all in agreement on that. He thinks he can sneak in here and pull the wool over our eyes? Well, he's got another thing coming. The man needs a good walloping, in a manner of speaking – and we are going to give it to him, lads!" Little John remarked confidently. "Gather your weapons." He instructed them.

"What?" Bull exclaimed, incredulous.

Much shook his head vehemently with his jaw agape.

"Just do it!" Little John spat.

"You had better start talking, Little! What is your plan?" Will demanded.

"You shall see. I will explain it as we prepare ourselves, but I can tell you this: we are going to _**make**_ him talk!" Little John spat in frustration.

Will sighed. "Aye. He's either with us or against us!" He muttered in agreement. A curse on Locksley! He said they would leave by midday to search for John and Azeem if they hadn't returned – then he took off again! Now Azeem was captured! _The cursed, selfish, rich boy!_

"Aye. We're going to give our leader a wee surprise upon his arrival. He will have no choice – we shall make him talk! Next time he returns to our camp, he shall face the lot of us and he better have some damned good answers!" Little John said firmly as he stood. "And none of you shall partake of any more mead – or brew for you Friar!" Little John added, looking to Friar Tuck. He then addressed the group of them. "Gather your weapons!" He ordered them once more.

* * *

Robin of Locksley was standing near the large, flat rock where Lady Marian lay sleeping. She finally relented and fell asleep upon the makeshift bed he had created for her. He was loathed to do it but he carefully blindfolded her with the black cloth. Deftly, he placed it over her eyes and tied it behind her head. She did not stir. Her hands were already bound. He was satisfied she would stay put. He needed to do it to ensure she wouldn't escape. He needed to get back to camp. He was already several hours late for arriving back there than he intended. The men would be wondering. He mustn't have them suspicious.

He was exhausted trying to keep up with this charade but he was so filled with fury over Marian's involvement with his nemesis that his insight was poor. He was digging himself deeper and deeper into a hole but he couldn't see his way clearly. He had chosen to take on this mission alone, and now it was wearing him down. Locksley sighed. He had no choice. Even though he was going about it the wrong way, he was trying to fight for what was right. He was loathed to sit by idly and witness a noblewoman like Marian Dubois become mixed up with Nottingham. The Sheriff would mar her moralistic character in no time the longer she chose to entertain this foolish fantasy of hers, and Robin was going to help her see the light! It was the only way!

He unbundled the sack he brought from her manor. He set her gowns aside that were inside of the blanket, then he took the blanket – her blanket, and gently covered her with it. He leaned down and kissed her forehead lightly. "One day you'll thank me, Marian." Locksley whispered. "Perhaps the day you become my bride." He said.

She murmured in her sleep but didn't awaken.

He looked upon her one more time, then he stood and silently left the cave. It was time to head back to camp.

* * *

The Sheriff sat in his den sipping brandy. He left his lady shortly after she fell asleep. He was unable to sleep. He had too many things he couldn't stop mulling over. No word yet on the whereabouts of Locksley's camp. Gisborne and his patrols had still continued to turn up nothing in their search. No reports of any thefts or other petty crimes by Locksley and his men this day. Was the Moor telling the truth? The Sheriff took another sip from his goblet. No. He couldn't be! The Moor had to be bluffing! But – why was Locksley suddenly being quiet and elusive?

His thoughts were interrupted just then when the tiny bells pealed on the wall in his den. He was startled and spilled some of the brandy in response to it. Curses! It was Mortianna summoning for him. Why now? He stood, still holding his goblet in his hand, and went over to the heavy oak door that led down into her apothecary. He took another sip before he opened the door and proceeded down the steep, circular, stone staircase.

The air was chill and musty when he arrived at the bottom. He opened the creaking door.

"Mortianna?" The Sheriff called out.

He heard her robes rustling along the stone floor. Finally she appeared out of the mist. "Come, my child. The stars have aligned. I have news to impart to thee." She announced as she motioned for him to enter.

He sighed and followed her into the lair. He took a seat on a wooden chair at a small wooden table. She went to the back of the chamber to gather her implements. She returned with a shiny golden platter, a rather large egg, and bone dice runes that were placed inside of an earthenware bowl.

The Sheriff watched as she sliced at the egg with one of her long talons. The egg cracked open and she poured the crimson red blood contained within onto the platter. Next she picked up the bowl, turned it upside down and let the runes fall onto the platter. She picked up the platter and swirled it, studying them. Her eyes glazed over as she looked intently.

"What do you see?" The Sheriff asked.

"Someone near to thee is not what they seem." Mortianna remarked bluntly.

The Sheriff sighed. "Welcome to my world, crone! Bah! I learned that decades ago. _**Nobody**_ is as they seem!" The Sheriff huffed, impatient with her usual parrying manner. Why could she never be direct?

Mortianna ignored his outburst and continued to speak as she looked upon the runes. "Duality is masked by familiarity. Doubt lies veiled in trust." She stated flatly.

"Explain to me where you're getting this from!" The Sheriff snapped. "Where amongst those peculiar looking runes are you seeing that?" He demanded as he nodded to the golden platter in her hands.

"Each of these runes are crying out that changes are taking place. Although, I'm not sure why the Beorc rune is here amongst them." Mortianna sighed.

"Explain them to me, Madam. It would help me to understand." The Sheriff implored her as he took a sip of brandy from his goblet.

Mortianna sighed. She put the platter back on the table. She pointed to one of them in the center of the platter. It had a symbol that resembled a small letter 'r'. "See this one, milord? That is the Ur rune. It denotes sudden change. And this one…" She pointed to the one beside it, which had a symbol that looked like a capitol 'H'. "This is the Hagall rune. This one refers to change from outside forces, and frustration." Mortianna explained. She pointed to another of them. "This one here with a carving resembling the letter 'M' is the Eoh rune. It also speaks of change and adjustment."

"What is that one that resembles two triangles touching horizontally at their points?" The Sheriff asked as he pointed to it near the center of the platter.

"That is the Daeg rune. It tells us that truth shall be revealed in time." Mortianna said.

"And that one?" The Sheriff asked as he pointed to another with a symbol carved on it that appeared like a capitol letter 'C'.

"That rune is called the Peorth rune. That tells us that there is something you must search for." Mortianna replied.

The Sheriff shook his head and sighed. "Sounds to me like they offer little. Why is it when you look at those you come up with phrases and prophetic sounding verses, rather than the short, staccato, true meanings of each rune?" He asked, skeptical of their value.

"Because I'm seeing more than each rune offers. I see them together as a whole, rather than individually. Like pieces of a puzzle put together." She stated.

The Sheriff's left eyebrow shot north as he looked at her strangely.

Mortianna sighed. "You know I have a third eye and a sixth sense, milord. I see visions mixed in with the runes, and that is why I'm your most trusted counsel!" Mortianna said with a knowing grin.

The Sheriff sighed. "Right. Continue then." He said, shaking his head.

Mortianna cast her good left eye upon the platter, peered into it then spoke again. "In garments of light, this person has charmed ye, but when they begin to unfurl, ye shall see the truth. They are marred inwardly by greed and deceit, and outwardly too, but the mark is concealed." She stated.

The Sheriff shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Always riddles with you, Mortianna! This tells me nothing!" He huffed.

"There is one you must find." Mortianna said, unfazed by his outburst.

"What?" The Sheriff asked, incredulous.

"Someone is in danger. When you find them, ye shall find your true heart." Mortianna announced.

"Bah! Give me a name, crone! I have enough to deal with without searching for one who is nameless!" He barked.

"It is unclear at this point. It may be a woman, however. That would explain the Beorc rune." She sighed.

"I have all the woman I need!" The Sheriff replied sharply. "Indeed, Lady Marian _**has**_ helped me find my true heart – and she is sleeping in my bed this very moment!"

"That may be, but the runes and the blood tell me something different." Mortianna sighed.

"No!" The Sheriff said evenly.

"The runes and the blood do not lie." Mortianna said firmly.

"You're wrong, crone!" The Sheriff snapped as he stood abruptly. "This time your cursed runes are wrong! Either that or you're finally going blind in your left eye now. You were the one who implored me to secure the throne by taking Lady Marian! Well, a funny thing happened along the way – she stole my heart, somehow I made her love me, and now I don't want the damned throne! I shall have no other but Lady Marian – do you hear me, crone?" He bellowed.

"Aye, milord." Mortianna said.

"Don't you dare tell me that the woman in my bedchamber is not the woman for me! Not now!" Nottingham barked.

"Fine. Then start with the first part of the vision – the answer that was given to you. There is someone near to you whom you must uncover the real truth about. Start there, and the rest might just fall into place." Mortianna advised.

"Is it a man or a lady?" He asked pointedly.

"That – I do not know. Not yet." Mortianna said.

"Then I shall carry on the way I've been doing since birth – trust no one!" The Sheriff spat.

"The truth shall be revealed to ye in time." Mortianna repeated.

The Sheriff returned to his chamber, even more troubled than the reasons which had kept him awake. Only one thing would serve to remove the cursed thoughts from his mind. He set his goblet down on the table in the den and went to the double doors that led into his private chamber. He opened them quietly and stood a moment leaning against the door frame, looking upon his lady. She was still in the same repose as when she first fell asleep. On top of the bed, wearing her fur trimmed cape. He suppressed a chuckle. He sighed happily and moved slowly toward the bed.

When he was near to the bed he kicked off his boots, then slowly removed his tunic and cast it to a nearby chair. He carefully climbed on top of the bed so as not to disturb her, and lay semi reclined against several pillows, and held his lady next to him.

Lady Merewina fluttered her lashes as she began to waken. She felt something warm and smooth against her left cheek. She opened her eyes and adjusted them in the dim glow of the light from the lone candle that was burning now in the chamber. She silenced a gasp when she realized her cheek was upon the Sheriff's smooth chest. She reached out and lightly touched his receptive flesh, then raised her head and looked up at him.

Nottingham looked down at her and smiled. She reached up and ran her fingers through his soft, silky, raven mane. She was still drunk. She knew it. Perhaps that was best. She slithered her body along his and moved up closer to his face. Next she surprised him when she leaned down and kissed him tenderly.

"Oh, my angel." He said. He began to remove her cape.

"No, my love." She whispered, yet her body betrayed her words.

"Help me get away from myself." The Sheriff whispered as he kissed her hungrily.

"Oh, my love – I will." Lady Merewina said.

"Good! Then you give me permission to tear off your – "

"But, not tonight." Lady Merewina said.

"My angel, have you developed a change of heart? Or are you just being a tease?" The Sheriff asked.

"Neither, milord." Lady Merewina purred. "I am drunk. You wouldn't take advantage of a lady who is intoxicated now, would you?"

"Hmm. Good thing you didn't ask me that a few months ago. Then again – I wouldn't call them ladies." The Sheriff muttered. He cleared his throat. "I'm dying for your touch, my lady." He breathed in a raw whisper.

Merewina closed her eyes and stifled a gasp. This was not working. It would never work! How she desired this man! She was falling for him. She was dying to tell him her true identity. In her mind, she fantasized him saying – after his initial shock: _"It is alright, my Lady Merewina. __**You**__ are the one I want." _But in her heart she knew she would never hear those words. This game was more difficult than she ever imagined it would be. He could never be her true lover. She hoped he would forgive her if she could manage to find out what had happened to her sister. It was too late to turn back now. She would have to continue with her silly excuses and hope he wouldn't see through her façade too soon. _Just breathe, Merewina. Breathe. You can do this!_ She willed herself.

"I know, my sweet. How I long for your touch as well. Just hold me, my love." Merewina murmured.

"You know I will." The Sheriff whispered as he smoothed her hair.

"You feel so good to me." Merewina sighed.

"Why did it take us so long to get to where we are now, my beautiful angel? We were in front of each other for ten years, and it took us until recently to see that we were meant to be." The Sheriff said.

Merewina bit her lip. _It should have been me who had been in the Sheriff's presence these last ten years! I would have opened my heart to him a long time ago!_ She took a breath. "I don't know, my love. Perhaps we were not ready to see it until now?" Merewina mused. "Timing is everything." She added as she stifled a sob of regret. She looked downcast.

"My angel? Are you alright? You look like… you might cry?" The Sheriff asked with concern.

"I'm happy, milord. That's all. And it is also tinged in regret." She said absently.

"What regret, my angel?" The Sheriff asked.

"Regret that the last ten years of my life have been wasted!" Merewina cried, and that was the truth of it.

"Not a waste, my love. They led you to me." The Sheriff soothed as he brushed a tear from her cheek and kissed her forehead.

"We should have been together a long time ago!" Merewina blurted. She laid her head upon his chest. She couldn't bear to look at him. She was revealing too much and in danger of crying in front of him. She couldn't control her shaking however.

The Sheriff held her tightly and rubbed her shoulders. "My angel, you're trembling! Do not worry, my love. We are together now… and always. I love you, my lady." He said.

She squeezed her eyes shut, but the tears came notwithstanding. "I love you too….whomever you are, my handsome man of my dreams." Merewina whispered as quietly as she possibly could. How she longed for the courage to look him in the eye and say the words: "I am Merewina Dubois. I do not know your name but I do know that I love you with all of my heart." It could never be… could never be. She wished she could just close her eyes and perish.

"What's that, my angel?" The Sheriff asked.

"I know. I do too. I'm happier than I've ever dreamed." Lady Merewina said.

"Good." The Sheriff smiled. "I hope you're prepared to be spoiled, my lady. I've been waiting all of my life to have someone to spoil. You had better get ready." He grinned.

"I will try." She sighed as she held onto him fast.

She never wanted to let him go, but she would. She knew she would… eventually.

* * *

Her dream was bittersweet for it was not a dream, but a memory. A question that had haunted the lady for years, for indeed she was quite smitten that first night she met him. It was that night the Sheriff mentioned seeing her before, but as far as the lady knew, she wasn't at the specified location where he said he saw her. There could only be one explanation.

The night of the Council of Nobles Ball invaded her dreams as she slept on a more comfortable bed than the night previous…

_She lost sight of her brother when he spotted a pretty young maiden to pursue. Lady Marian looked around the Grand Hall at Nottingham Castle. Noblemen and their ladies bedecked in their finery were dancing as minstrels played. Torches and tapered white candles in iron candelabrum decorated in garlands of greenery and roses, blazed around the room. The event was hosted by George, the soon to be Sheriff of Nottingham. She had never met him before. Her family had only recently settled from London following the unexpected demise of her father. In fact, she had never laid eyes upon him. She stood with her back against the wall. A servant appeared before her carrying a shiny golden tray where upon it was a goblet of spirits of some sort, but Marian didn't know which variety was in it._

"_Brandy, milady? It is your host's favourite spirit." The serving wench said._

_Lady Marian glanced around her, scanning her eyes in each direction. Peter was nowhere in sight, and she was rather cross with him for abandoning her when she only came because he implored her to. There was still no sign of him. She sighed and looked back to the servant._

"_I wouldn't normally but I think I shall be grateful for it." Lady Marian smiled as she reached out and took the goblet from the shiny tray. She brought it to her lips and sipped the sweet, warm amber liquid._

"_Is it to your liking, milady?" A velvety smooth baritone voice suddenly jolted her._

_She looked up and silenced a gasp. "The brandy?" Marian asked. He nodded. "Aye. It is pleasing." She smiled._

"_The serving wench was right. It __**is**__ my favourite spirit." He winked, with a knowing smirk upon his handsome face._

_She nearly choked on her brandy but was able to control it. She was grateful, for she came close to making a fool of herself. "You're… you're…him?" She stammered._

"_Him…who?" The dark haired stranger teased._

"_Him. George of Nottingham. The soon to be…Sheriff of Nottingham?" She gasped._

"_Aye, milady. The one and only – that is correct. A pleasure to make your acquaintance. I am indeed enchanted. From the first moment my eyes looked upon you just a month ago – enchanted my beautiful lady." He said as he smiled, then grasped her hand and raised it to his lips to bestow a feather light kiss upon it._

"_I thank you, kind sir, but I do believe ye are mistaken. For I have never seen you before now." Lady Marian said. She felt her cheeks flush when his lips touched the flesh of her hand._

"_Do not play coy with me, my lady. You looked right at me. Directly into my eyes! I was rather tired of riding that day and was walking toward the portcullis, leading my horse. Well, I still had some distance to cover, but I was leading my horse by the reins and I looked up and saw you. You blushed when I caught your eye. I smiled. You smiled back, but I was distracted by my cousin who was riding up behind me. He called out to me, then next when I turned around, you had disappeared. Just as I was going to introduce myself – for I was smitten upon first glance. That's rather new for me, I must say." He smiled._

_Lady Marian frowned. She would have known if she had ever seen this man before her. How would she have forgotten a face like that? He was almost like a God. He was tall and lean in stature. He had thick, black wavy hair, and was clean shaven. His amber hazel eyes glowed like burning torches as he bore into hers. His perfectly shaped lips were upturned into a sensual smirk. Lady Marian licked her lips surreptitiously. He was dressed in a black silk tunic, black leather breeches tucked into shiny black boots, and a black leather doublet and matching surcoat both studded in silver. She closed her eyes and sighed._

"_I am most flattered, milord. Forgive me I… do not remember." She said. She stifled a groan. It wasn't she he had seen. It was her twin sister Merewina. He must have spotted her sister just before Merewina went to Paris to accompany Aunt Ameline! And he thinks she is me, she thought as she shook her head slowly._

"_Then I shall have to be less forgettable." He said with a wink._

"_Indeed." Lady Marian smiled._

"_If that's alright with you, of course?" He asked._

"_Yes." Marian blushed. She looked downcast. Who was she to argue? It was Merewina he was originally smitten with, but Merewina was a long way away – in France to be sure. What Merewina didn't know wouldn't hurt her._

"_And who is your escort this evening, my lady?" He asked as he looked around him._

"_Nobody really. I came with my brother, Peter." She said._

"_Interesting." He remarked._

"_Yes. Alas, he found a more suitable companion for himself. You know how brothers are." Lady Marian rolled her eyes._

"_Well, actually my lady – no. I do not."_

"_Oh." She said, embarrassed._

"_Are you uh…having any fun, my lady?" He suddenly asked with a grin._

"_Well…" She parried._

"_Aye. I thought so. Don't worry. I am not either. Oh, wait. Let me rephrase that. I __**was**__ not… until now." He smiled._

_Lady Marian smiled warmly. "Alright, I admit it is rather…stuffy." She giggled._

"_Then let us go outside, my lady." He said as he offered her his arm. She smiled and took it willingly._

"_My lady, you have me at a loss. You know me, but I do not know your name. Can you tell me your name?" He asked as he took her outside into the courtyard._

"_I am Marian Dubois." She said as she looked up into his eyes and beamed._

"_I am pleased to meet you, my beautiful Lady Marian." He said, stopping in his tracks and leaning in to kiss her cheek. She smiled and they continued a bit further._

_The rest of the dream was a blur, until the part where their bodies moved to the music that infiltrated the cool air of the courtyard that late autumn night, as he held her close to him. He tilted her chin up toward him and leaned down and kissed her softly, and tenderly. She was caught up into a spell. She felt her knees weaken and a warmth come over her. Her heart quickened as she submitted to his sweet ministrations._

"George…" She murmured. She awakened just then. Curses! She could feel the blindfold around her eyes, and her hands were bound behind her. She wanted to cry but what good would that do? She sat up tentatively.

"Robin?" She whispered.

One of the logs crackled in the fire pit ten feet away from the immense rock her bed was upon. She startled. She muttered curses and moved her body to swing herself over the edge of the rock.

"Robin! Are you there?" She called.

Her right calf caught on a sharp edge as she swung her leg over the side of the rock. She could feel warm sticky blood oozing down her leg.

"Damn!" She cursed. And then… a thought came to her. She smiled.

She felt around for the sharp edge, which was a difficult task with her hands bound behind her. Finally after a few minutes of frustrated searching, she found it. She repositioned herself in front of it, and began to move her wrists frantically up and down over the sharp edge of the rock in an effort to saw the rope free from her wrists.

She thought of the dream again, for it was still fresh in her mind, and a memory she would never forget. The Sheriff had asked her once why she never mentioned her sister. She didn't for very good reason. He still didn't know she had an identical twin sister. She sometimes wondered what he would think when he discovered that the woman he first became smitten with and wished to get better acquainted with was not she, but her sister Merewina. Would he still choose Marian to be his lady then? She shook her head in an attempt to block the thought from her mind as she focused on her task. She needed to get back to him, that much she knew. She would never be his wife if she couldn't get back to him!

* * *

Once again it was nearing the witching hour very early on Friday September twenty third when Robin of Locksley was steering the horse and wagon toward camp as quietly as he possibly could. He pulled on the reins and the horse came to a halt. He offered the horse water before he rubbed his neck and sauntered toward camp, barely able to keep his eyes open. Suddenly a torch appeared about ten feet directly ahead. The torch lowered and the light revealed the face. It was Much. He looked at Locksley with a cold, hard stare.

"Ah, Much. You're keeping watch this night? I had some things to do in Notting –"

His eyes caught sight of a blur that moved down swiftly from the bough of the tree just behind Much. There was a thud and the sounds of footsteps crackling over the dead leaves on the ground. He moved beside Much and raised a bow. It was loaded with an arrow with a shiny silver arrowhead that gleamed by the light of the torch.

"Stay right where you are." Clement warned.

"What's this? Has Gisborne been by? Why are there two of you keeping watch? And what is with the weap – "

"You will listen!" Will shouted. He moved out swiftly from behind a tree. He held a sword and brandished it in the air. The steel blade gleamed by the glow of Much's torch.

"What in the devil?" Locksley exclaimed, as his jaw flew agape in astonishment.

Friar Tuck and Bull appeared from either side of Much, Clement, and Will. The Friar wielded a club in his hand and Bull was aiming a loaded bow toward their leader.

"What is going on? You had better explain yourselves!" Locksley barked.

"No!" Little John bellowed from a bough five feet high in the tree to the left of where Locksley stood. Locksley looked up, incredulous. He jumped down and amazingly – never let go of his quarterstaff. He walked slowly toward Locksley holding his quarterstaff and banging it against his palm to make his leader sweat in discomfiture, as he narrowed his blue eyes. "It is _**you**_ who had better explain yourself! You have been absent for two days! Now, tell me Lord of the manor: take a look around you. Do you notice anything strange?" Little John hinted.

"I'll say!" Locksley spat. "The lot of you have gone completely mad!"

"Nice try, Locksley, but… wrong!" Will barked. "Why don't you try again?"

"Azeem?" Locksley called to his companion. He looked around him. "Where is Azeem?" He asked in trepidation.

"Take a wild guess." Little John said with his eyebrow quirked knowingly.

"No!" Robin gasped.

"Damn you, Locksley! You shall pay for this! Told you something would happen because the men were out looking for you! You fool!" Will shouted.

"Aye. This time I must agree with the lad there. Sorry mate. Will is right. You are going to talk. We are _**not**_ moving from our positions, nor shall we fall at ease until you do." Little John said evenly.

Locksley swallowed.

"What the hell has been occupying your time?" Will demanded.

"There was a lady who needed my attention." Locksley muttered, his eyes downcast.

"Lady Marian." Friar Tuck stated the obvious, shaking his head.

Locksley sighed and shook his head.

"You will tell us!" Much exclaimed.

Bull nodded vehemently in agreement with his mate. "Ya! Bloody right you shall!"

"I oughta give ye another good walloping, Locksley! Knock the sense back into ye, I say! Admit it. You've been sheltering Lady Marian, or else keeping her company at her manor – haven't you?" Little John demanded.

Locksley exhaled an audible sigh in exasperation. Azeem was captured. No! This could _**not**_ be happening! Not now! He walked over to a log nearby and sat upon it. He put his head in his hands and shook his head.

"What have you done?" Will demanded.

Locksley sighed and slowly looked up. "Tried to save a noblewoman from making the biggest mistake of her life." Locksley muttered.

"Dear God. We are doomed." Friar Tuck stated as he genuflected.

"Where is she?" Little John demanded.

"Oh, not that far really… a… cave." He spat. Curses! His plan was ruined! But he needed their help. He couldn't carry out his plan to save her from Nottingham and go to rescue Azeem at the same time! He had to make them understand! Somehow – he must try.

"You… captured her?" Little John asked, incredulous.

"Bah! Great. Just great! Is it your goal to see us all dead? It was very clear on Tuesday – she is the Sheriff's lady – isn't she?" Will asked.

Locksley stared at the ground saying nothing.

"_**Isn't**_ she?" Will demanded.

Locksley looked up. "Aye. That she is. Or…was." He said.

"You fool!" Will spat.

"She cannot marry him!" Locksley exclaimed. "Surely you can understand – "

"No! We don't!" Will shouted. "You are letting your cursed feelings blind you! Can't you see? No. Of course you cannot see! Azeem is captured. We need him to carry out our mission to stop the Sheriff and kill him dead once and for all. We do that and then you shall have your precious Marian!" Will barked as he waved his sword in front of Robin's face.

"It's too late." Robin muttered.

"I oughta kill you now!" Will seethed.

"Calm yerself, Scarlett." Little John admonished him.

"It's not like I can take her back." Robin said.

"No. You're right. So then you shall let her go." Friar Tuck suggested.

"No. I cannot do that." Robin said firmly.

"We must rescue Azeem, Locksley. If ye cannot be bothered then we shall infiltrate the castle without you." Little John stated flatly.

"No." Robin said.

"Oh, then you are coming?" Will asked facetiously.

"Aye. That you can count on. And while we go to the castle to rescue Azeem, Bull and Much shall be assigned to guard Lady Marian." He said firmly as he stood and faced them folding his arms.

"Now wait just a minute here!" Bull protested.

"He's right, Robin. Ye cannot involve the lot of us in this foolhardy scheme of yours!" Little John spat.

"It is for the greater good." Robin said.

"Bah! For _**your**_ good you mean!" Will spat.

"I captured her to save her from the grasp of an evil tyrant. In time she will be grateful. She is a citizen of the shire who was in immediate danger of the Sheriff of Nottingham. She needed attention. Anyone in need of rescue from Nottingham is a concern of mine. And now Azeem is the priority. So… Much and Bull shall guard the lady." He said.

Little John rolled his eyes. "Bah! I do not like this!" He spat.

"Tell me about it. Neither do I, but it must be done!" Robin said.

"We probably had a chance of receiving mercy from Nottingham before we got mixed up with the likes of him!" Will said to Little John as he nodded toward Robin. "We're fools to agree to this load of rubbish!"

Little John sighed. "Ye better lead us to this cave then." He said to Locksley as he planted his quarterstaff upon the ground.

Robin of Locksley was incredibly relieved just then, even though he knew it would have been better not to involve them. Yet everything changed when Azeen was taken. He would make this right. This was going to work. They would rescue Azeem, hopefully kill the Sheriff, and Marian would be his…once and for all.


	14. Chapter 13

The Sheriff awoke with a start when the cock crowed at dawns' first light. He snarled. He was going to shoot that cursed bird with one of his prized arrowheads fired from his bow. The cursed, sodding pest!

He reached over sleepily for his lady. She wasn't there. He opened his eyes and sat up. She stood before the fire shivering, her back turned to him.

"My lady? Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes, my lord." She replied softly, still facing the fire.

Truth be told, she wasn't alright. The thing about being a twin was that one always had a heightened perception of their sibling – especially when things went awry. Lady Merewina had a strong sense that her twin sister was in dire circumstances at this very moment. She felt it more now than these last two days – knowing Marian was missing. She could definitely feel it. There was no denying it. She must find a way to search for her twin. She had to tell someone. Who? The Sheriff? No! He would… mayhaps kill her for deceiving him in such a manner! Would he? She toyed with the idea. He loved Marian. Surely he wouldn't execute her sister? Lady Merewina sighed. Of course he would. He was the Sheriff of Nottingham!

His reputation had preceded him. She had heard about the notorious man before she arrived back to Nottingham. Rumours here and there that never interested her, so she never paid much attention to it. Of course she had no idea that the man she saw ten years ago and was smitten with at first sight would turn out to be the Sheriff of Nottingham! Her sister's lover and betrothed, to be sure. _Oh, I'm cursed! _She thought with a frown.

"My lady, you're not alright." The Sheriff said as he grabbed his robe from the foot of the bed, arose and came up behind her. "My God, Marian, you're trembling again!" The Sheriff exclaimed. He placed his robe over her shoulders. She looked back at him smiling and touched his hand upon her shoulder. Nottingham smiled. "Come, my love. Come and lie down beside me. I must keep you warm." The Sheriff smiled as he slowly turned her around to face him.

She looked up at him and swallowed. The Sheriff put his arms around her and held her to him. "My angel, we really must have Thomas see to you. Something is surely amiss." The Sheriff stated.

"My sweet, I shall be fine." Lady Merewina looked up at him and smiled ruefully. "Do not worry. You have other more pressing matters to concern yourself with than poor little 'ol me." She demurred.

"You are the most pressing of my pressing matters, my angel." The Sheriff smiled. "Now, I insist. Come, my angel." He beckoned her.

"You know what would help me, my sweet?" Lady Merewina began. The Sheriff looked down upon her curiously as his left eyebrow shot north. She continued. "Some fresh air I think. Yes! Oh, my love, get me out of this… place!" She implored him.

"My love, this is not wise. I believe you have seven days to go before your recuperation is complete." The Sheriff said firmly.

"Then come with me, my sweet. I know it will make me feel better." She looked up at him innocently. She would rather be granted leave on her own but this alternative was better than being cooped up like a caged bird!

Nottingham shook his head and sighed. "Damn you, lady. You always seem to know how to get your way with me!" The Sheriff huffed. "Alright. We shall go riding but only for a little while and I'm having Thomas Crumwell examine you." The Sheriff said flatly.

Lady Merewina sighed. "It is not necessary, my lord." She said.

"Aye. It _**is**_ necessary, my angel." The Sheriff argued.

"Alright, if you insist." Lady Merewina sighed. "As you wish but after our ride." She smiled.

"Uh uh. No. You shall be examined _**before**_ we ride, my angel. How can I take you riding anywhere until I know the physician deems you fit?" He pointed out.

Lady Merewina closed her eyes and slowly shook her head, defeated. There was no use in arguing with him. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Fine, my lord. If you insist. I do wish you'd change your mind. I'm telling you – it is _**not**_ necessary." She attempted weakly to explain.

"We shall see about that." He said firmly. "Now, come, my angel. You should rest in the interim until Thomas arrives." The Sheriff coaxed her gently.

She sighed but obeyed notwithstanding. She wondered what the odds were of her sister Marian showing up at the castle on her own? Trying to keep up with this cursed charade was surely trying at times!

* * *

The man was traveling toward Nottingham from York. He had a plan in mind, though at this point he wasn't sure how he would carry it out.

He had been harbouring resentment for two years toward the Sheriff of Nottingham. It was then that his beloved wife was killed by the Sheriff. It was unintentional but the man still blamed Nottingham for it.

He was coming through the other side of Sherwood Forest, deciding to cut through it to gain speed in his travels. As the equine picked up the pace upon his command, he thought of that midsummer's day two years ago when his beloved was taken from him.

There was a new church being built in Nottingham village at that time. The Bishop of Hereford was excited about the new endeavor. One of the rebels in the village took issue with the building of the 'church' because the project was spearheaded by the Bishop, and was backed by funding from the Sheriff of Nottingham. There were rumours circulating that this structure would in fact be a meeting place for the Druids in the community. The Druids who gathered in the village then (and the man suspected this hadn't changed) were the variety of Druids who thought nothing of human sacrifice in Druidic ritual. The Sheriff of Nottingham and the Bishop of Hereford, both evil men, were known to consort with them.

The man knew the perpetrator. Will Scarlett was his name. He had a propensity for rebelliousness and defiance of authority. On this day, Scarlett set fire to the half built church.

The Sheriff soon heard about what happened and he and his Black Knights found Scarlett in the village. He knew that the lad was the one responsible. He was still seated atop his midnight black equine when the Sheriff deftly pulled an arrow from a sack slung over his shoulder, aimed his longbow, and released the arrow straight for Will Scarlett at a distance of two hundred yards. Will managed to get out of the way but the man's beloved lady was there behind him – at the market in the village, oblivious to the event because her back was turned, it was happening so fast, and the pursuit was reported to be quiet. Will never knew he was being pursued. He just happened to notice the danger in time, fortunately for him, and unfortunately for the lovely blond, blue eyed lady – the man's wife to be sure, who was there to pick up things for the evening meal she was planning to prepare. Her attention was elsewhere. Will moved out of the way, and the man's lady received the arrow in her back. It went all the way through her, and she never knew what hit her. At least… that is what the medicus told the man later – who just happened to be on site when this happened. Who reported that the Sheriff was aiming at an outlaw, but the man didn't care. As far as this man was concerned, the Sheriff should not have been taking aim in a location where there could be casualties – regardless of the outlaw he was taking aim at! Alas, the medicus went to the man's wife when he saw what happened, but one look upon her and he knew her wound was mortal. There was nothing he could have done even if he had moved her to an ideal environment where all of his implements were at the ready.

The man shook his head at the thought of this painful memory. He was on his way to Nottingham. He estimated he would be there by sundown. He was going to take revenge. The corners of his lips upturned in a snarl. Revenge was going to be sweet.

* * *

It was an hour past sunrise when an exhausted Robin of Locksley, and his men arrived just outside of the cave where he was holding Lady Marian. They came with their horses and Friar Tuck's wagon.

"I still cannot believe you did this." Will muttered to Locksley when he jumped down from the back of the wagon.

"Shut it, Will. I know how you feel about it. Now – get back in the wagon. You'll scare her!" Robin admonished as he dismounted from the horse.

"What is this drivel?" Will demanded, narrowing his eyes and shaking his head.

"If she sees the lot of you right away she'll be frightened." Robin explained

"Have ye gone daft, mate? If ye were worried over frightening the lass, ye wouldn't have taken her in the first place! We need to see her." Little John said firmly as he jumped off the wagon and joined Will.

"Alright." Locksley sighed. "But all of you remain behind me and stay near to the entrance." He ordered them.

Robin turned to lead the way. The men looked at each other rolling their eyes and shaking their heads, convinced their leader had taken leave of his senses, but followed him anyway.

The cave was dark. The fire had gone out. Robin advanced toward the large flat rock, squinting his eyes to adjust his vision in the dark.

Little John planted his quarterstaff firmly upon the ground, and sighed. The others stood behind him waiting impatiently to see that the lady was present and in good condition.

"Marian?" Robin called when he neared the 'bed'. He reached out to tap her shoulder. "Marian, I am here. Wake up, milady." He said as he lifted the blanket and pulled it from her. He gasped. Under the blanket were the gowns he had brought from her manor and had left draped upon a nearby rock. She found them and put them there, arranging them in a mound to look like a form lying under the blanket, which he also brought from her manor!

"Curses! Marian!" He shrieked as he spun around and glanced in every direction. His voice echoed shrilly in the large, dark cavern.

Will snorted. "Let me guess… she escaped?" He rolled his eyes.

"She couldn't have! She was bound and blindfolded! There is no way she got far if she did." Robin said confidently. His boot then touched something on the ground. He bent down to pick it up. He shook his head.

"What is it, Robin?" Little John called from the cave entrance.

Robin held up the length of rope that he had used to bind Marian's wrists with. It was frayed and now in pieces. "She escaped." He spat as he strode toward them and cast it aside.

"How?" Bull asked, incredulous.

"I am sure I do not know, but I've always known she was clever." Locksley muttered.

"What now?" Little John asked.

Locksley paused a moment when he got near to them. "We need to be very prepared before we infiltrate the castle." He began.

Little John shook his head and exhaled an audible sigh. "Locksley! You're stalling… because of Lady Marian! Azeem is the priority. He is in immediate danger from Nottingham. Not Marian!" He said evenly.

"You're right, John. And the Sheriff has an army of Black Knights on his side. We need a handle on the numbers of them so we can begin to improve our tactics." Locksley stated.

The men looked at him intently, their curiousity piqued.

"I need someone who is cunning and quick enough to case the castle for me. Spy on it. Report back to me the numbers of knights the Sheriff has guarding his castle, and any entrances that have the least amount of guards manning it." Robin announced.

The men looked at him, but no one volunteered.

"Will – you shall do it." Robin said as he looked to Will.

"Me? Why me?" Will asked, incredulous.

"Because I hate to admit it but – you're quick and you're cunning." Locksley grinned.

"The Sheriff hates me! I was number one on his wanted listed before you – even before any of these men were!" Will exclaimed in horror.

"Is that so?" Robin asked facetiously.

Bull began to laugh. Locksley quirked an eyebrow and looked at him oddly.

"He's a pyro." Much chortled as he nodded to Will.

Will folded his arms and rolled his eyes.

Robin narrowed his eyes curiously.

"He's right, mate." Little John began. "Our friend Scarlett here used to have a penchance for… lighting things aflame." He looked to Will and grinned deviously. "Isn't that right, Scarlett?" He taunted.

"Shut it!" Will barked.

"You will do it, Will." Robin said firmly.

Will shook his head. "I've always known you hated me." Will muttered.

"You're wrong." Robin said.

"You choose to send me. Me? Knowing this now – that I may as well have a target painted brazenly upon my chest by going there! Nottingham knows me, Locksley. He's been after me for years!" Will exclaimed.

"And you have managed to _**elude**_ him for years. Correct me if I'm wrong but, that in fact makes you cunning." Robin pointed out.

Will stood there speechless. Was that… a compliment?

Bull and Much cast curious glances at one another, scratching their heads. Locksley grinned and looked downcast.

Will sighed. "I'll need a horse." He said emphatically.

"You shall be granted one." Locksley agreed.

"He shouldn't go there alone!" Friar Tuck exclaimed in horror.

"Yes. Alone. The rest of you will slow him down." Robin countered.

"When? Can I go now?" A beat. "I'm bored." Will snarled.

"Be off with you! And be back at camp by dusk." Robin instructed him.

Will turned back before he left the cave. "What if I run into… _**your**_ lady?" Will taunted.

"You shall bring her to camp, wait for us – and then you shall go to survey the castle grounds." Robin said.

Will nodded and took his leave.

"What now, Robin? Split up?" Little John asked after Will had left.

"Aye. I will take the other horse, the rest of you take the wagon, and let's begin looking for Lady Marian. It shouldn't be hard. She'll be the only maiden in the shire wandering aimlessly about the forest." Robin said. "We'll meet back at camp by dusk."

The men nodded and took their leave. Robin took the remaining horse and the others piled into the back of Friar Tuck's wagon and they all went in search of Lady Marian.

* * *

She had been walking for hours. Her right calf was tender from the cut she took from the rock and it was becoming painful to bear weight on it. Still she persevered. She wasn't sure which direction she was headed. The day was gloomy, the sky overcast. She couldn't follow the direction of the sun. Of all cursed places to be left to wander in alone – Sherwood Forest. She looked up. The leaves were turning colour on most of the trees and the birch trees were nearly bare. She looked in every direction. Every cursed path looked the same.

Her mouth was dry. Was a water source nearby? She had to find one. She walked down an embankment and down to a path. She was grateful even thought she knew it would be better to walk through the thick of the forest, but she was favouring her right leg quite a bit now and an even path was easier for her to bear.

The air was chill. She was glad she was wearing her chocolate brown, velvet cape when she was captured. She would surely freeze if she weren't wearing it now. She tried to walk as fast as her legs would take her. Eager to find some way out of this cursed forest so she could get back to Nottingham easier. The direction would then be clear, but she had to clear the forest first.

She kept listening for the sounds of a horse approaching. Surely her lover was looking for her? Of course Robin would be looking for her too, but if she could hear a horse coming, then maybe there was a chance that the right man was seated atop of it. She couldn't lose hope. She had to believe that the Sheriff was searching for her. It kept her going.

A tear spilled down her cheek as she thought of her lover. How she missed him. Where was he? She was desperate to get to him. She wanted to run into his arms, put her head against his chest, feel his arms around her, his hand smoothing her hair, and hear his perfect, melted chocolate, baritone voice say to her: "You're safe, my lady. I will protect you." She stopped to bend down and massage her calf. It was beginning to throb. Her skirt was warm and moist beneath her hand. She moved her hand from her calf and looked at her palm. There was blood there. She was bleeding from her calf again. She frowned and reached into her gown pocket. The black cloth used to blindfold her was there. She put it in her pocket before she left the cave.

She sat on a nearby rock and lifted up her skirts. Quickly she secured the black rectangular cloth around her calf and tied it in front to cover the cut on her calf. She straightened her skirt, stood up and glanced around. She continued on her way, frustrated because there was no sign she would be exiting this forest anytime soon.

It was another hour later when she heard it. The sound of a horse's hooves approaching. She widened her eyes and took a breath. She glanced quickly around her, then hid in amongst some birch trees and bushes. She must be careful. It could be Robin upon that horse!

She watched and waited, then finally she saw it. In the distance from the direction she came. The horse stopped. All she saw was the silhouette of a figure atop the horse. It was unclear who it was.

The horse stayed like that a moment then proceeded toward Marian's direction. _Please let it be George!_ She prayed.

When he came closer she sighed. It was not her lover. The good news was that it wasn't Robin either. She stood and came out quickly to the path. This was her golden opportunity. This man could get her to Nottingham!

"Pardon me, kind sir?" Marian called out waving to him.

The horse stopped and bucked, chomping at the bit.

"Whoa, Nelly!" The man said and regained control of his equine. The horse settled after a few moments and the man looked down curiously at the disheveled looking maiden standing there before him.

"Might I ask what you are doing wandering about this forest unaccompanied, lass?" The man queried as he narrowed his dark eyes upon her.

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you." Lady Marian sighed.

"Try me, milady." The man said as he quirked an eyebrow over the darkest coloured eyes Marian had seen beside Robin's friend Azeem.

"Suffice to say I have lost my way and I need to get to Nottingham as soon as possible." Lady Marian said.

"What a coincidence, milady! I'm headed there right now!" The man smiled. He wasn't expecting this interruption to his plan but he couldn't leave this maiden left to her own devices in the forest. There was too much danger lurking about here. He sighed.

"Milord, forgive me for the bother but, could I trouble you to take me there? You see, my horse was injured way back there." She lied as she pointed behind the man.

"Come, milady." He beckoned. He leaned down and stretched his arm out to her. She reached for it gratefully, placed her left foot in the stirrup and mounted the horse behind the kind stranger. She closed her eyes and sighed. She would be home. Soon she would be with her lover and all of this would be behind her! She wouldn't normally do this – go anywhere with a stranger, but the forest was no place for her to be, and she was desperate to get to her Sheriff. She smiled happily as she held unto this sweet thought, unaware that desperation can seriously cloud one's judgement. She didn't know it then, but choosing to go with this stranger was going to get her anywhere but Nottingham Castle.

* * *

The Sheriff left his lady in her chambers. He returned her there and sent for Thomas Crumwell to see to her. He was on his way to his office to pen a letter to Prince John and to find Gisborne before he and his patrols headed off to Sherwood. He had another task in mind for his Lieutenant.

He found Gisborne passing by the library. His henchman saw him, nodded and came toward him.

"Good. I was hoping to find you before you left." The Sheriff said.

"What is it, cousin?" Gisborne asked.

"Give your men the day off. They'll be useless without you. I'll send some of my men into Sherwood. I have something else in mind for you to do." The Sheriff said with a knowing look on his face.

"What's that?" His Lieutenant asked.

"Your duty is to oversee the dungeon. We have a valuable prisoner in there who needs further interrogation. That's your job." The Sheriff grinned deviously.

"The Moor." Guy muttered.

"Indeed. He knows where Locksley is. He was lying. You must get him to talk. You know how to do it." The Sheriff said as his eyebrow quirked knowingly.

"Indeed." Guy agreed.

"Go. Be persistent until you have some answers. Make him sweat for however long it takes!" The Sheriff spat.

"It will be my pleasure, sire." Guy snarled.

Next he saw his page on his way to his office. His page came to him when the Sheriff beckoned for him.

"Yes, sir?" The page inquired.

"I need you to find my emissary Daniel for me. I must send him to London to visit Prince John. I have a very important matter His Royal Highness needs to deal with for me. Daniel will take a scroll from me, deliver it to the Prince and explain this to him." The Sheriff said firmly. He only went to the bother of explaining this in hopes the little runt would move faster.

"Yes, milord." The page nodded.

"You will find him and bring him to me in thirty minutes hence." The Sheriff instructed.

"Very well, milord." The page muttered. "Sure." He shifted and looked around him nervously. He had lost sight of his mate – the son of the Sheriff's serving wench, Hildith. They were supposed to be playing a game of tag soon.

The Sheriff shook his head and folded his arms. "Are you even paying attention, you little runt?" The Sheriff demanded.

The young blond, blue eyed lad jumped, then looked up to his master sheepishly. "Aye, milord." He said innocently.

"What did I just ask you to do?" The Sheriff huffed as he kept his arms folded, tapped his boot impatiently upon the floor, and narrowed his eyes upon the boy.

"You asked me to bring you a messenger…sometime soon. Something like that. Does it have to be right away or can you give me an hour?" A beat "I forget." The page muttered to his master weakly.

The Sheriff shook his head and sighed. "I oughta hang your father for robbing me! Indeed! I paid for you!" He huffed. "No, no, no! I asked you to bring me my emissary – Daniel Billingsley to be sure! Find him, you cursed runt! Both of you report to my office in thirty minutes hence! Now go! Be off with you!"

"Yes, milord Sheriff." The page smiled then scurried on his way.

The Sheriff shook his head while he continued on to his office. Could none of his staff be relied upon?

* * *

They were continuing along a narrow path in the forest. It didn't look much different from the place where she met the stranger. Lady Marian decided to make conversation with this tall, dark stranger who was taking her to her lover.

"Pardon me, sir, but what is your name?" Marian asked the man.

He glanced back to her quickly keeping his hands tightly upon the reins. "It is Lukas. Lukas Merryweather." The man said.

"Pleasure to meet you, sir. I am Marian." She smiled.

"Well, milady Marian, I shall have you there by dusk. Tell me – is your family's home in the village or outside of it?" He asked as he led the horse down a small incline on the path.

"My manor is outside of Nottingham village, but if you please, sir, I would implore you to take me to Nottingham Castle. It has been two days since I have seen him, and I need to see my betrothed." Lady Marian explained. She felt the man's body stiffen underneath her grasp.

He swallowed. _Nottingham Castle? No…_ "Nottingham Castle, milady?" A beat. "Who is your betrothed?" He asked as he glanced back at her with his eyes narrowed.

She sighed then tried to stifle a grin. "My betrothed is the Sheriff of Nottingham." She answered proudly.

He feigned a smile then turned his attention back in the direction they were heading. So, he had the Sheriff's lady in his company. How fortunate! He wasn't sure how he would carry out his plan before. Now he knew. His father had always said to him: "Wait for your answers, son. They will always come to you." His father was very wise – and seldom wrong.

He saw a path just up ahead that veered slightly left of where they were headed and steered his horse toward it with a satisfied smirk upon his face.

"What are you doing?" Lady Marian asked, surprised they were changing course.

"No worries, milady. It is a shortcut. I shall have you delivered to the Sheriff's audience chamber in no time!" He said with a deviant grin.

Lady Marian sighed and closed her eyes. _Soon, George. I shall be there soon, my love. I am going to show you just how much I have missed you. _She smiled warmly as she thought of being held by him again.

* * *

Miraculously, the page dutifully appeared with Daniel Billingsley at the appointed time. The Sheriff dismissed the page and beckoned for his emissary to enter into his office. He closed the door and turned to the tall young man. The emissary had thick golden blond hair, green eyes, and his face was framed with a neat mustache and beard. He had a lean frame and was always dressed impeccably.

"What can I do for you, milord?" Daniel asked.

The Sheriff walked to his desk and picked up the sealed scroll he had just prepared for the Prince. He brought it to the young man and passed it to him.

"You must travel to London, Daniel. I need you to deliver this scroll and place it directly into the hands of Prince John. No one but he." The Sheriff said.

The emissary took it and looked intently at his master. "What is this about, milord?"

"I have a member of Robin of Locksley's rabble in my dungeon. His Royal Highness is well aware of the price on Hood's head and that of his men. He wants Locksley dead as much as I. But this matter is a delicate one. The man in my dungeon is a citizen of the Moorish Empire. I'm imploring the Prince to contact the Sultan there." The Sheriff explained. "You must explain this to the Prince and have him prepare a response for me. I need to know his directive after you inform him of this and give him my message." The Sheriff said.

"Very well, milord. It shall be done. And the name of this prisoner?" He asked.

"Forget it. His name is written in the letter to the Prince. You'll never remember it if I tell you. Hell – who would?" The Sheriff huffed.

"Yes, milord." Daniel sighed.

"Make haste at once. This matter is a priority." The Sheriff ordered.

Daniel nodded. "As you wish, milord." And he went on his way.

* * *

It was just past high noon when Will found a concealed place within the trees not far from the castle walls to secure his horse. He quickly made his way to an area along the vast wall just down from the where the portcullis was, to begin his task.

He pulled an arrow and a length of rope from the sack slung over his shoulder. He looked in every direction. There was nobody around. Quickly he secured the rope, tying one end of it tightly to the arrow at the base of the arrowhead. The rope was long, at least fifty feet. He looked up. The wall was maybe twenty feet high he estimated. He took his bow – which was slung over the other shoulder, loaded the arrow into it, aimed for the top of the wall and fired the arrow. It took a few tries before it worked. Finally he tugged on the rope and it was taut. He glanced around again, and then quickly began to climb the wall. He made it to the top and reached into his pocket. Before he left the cave he checked in the back of the Friar's wagon. He was certain he spotted Azeem's looking glass there earlier. He found it there – Azeem must have left it when he and John went searching for Locksley. Will had grabbed it and put it in his pocket before mounting the horse to Nottingham. He grinned as he held it in his hand and up to his eye.

Thirty minutes later the Sheriff and his lady were just coming from the stables and heading toward the portcullis for their afternoon ride.

"I cannot believe Thomas agreed to this." The Sheriff huffed.

"Oh, my sweet." Merewina demurred as she leaned into him. "How could he not agree that fresh air would cure just about anything?"

"Bah! It was your love of the fresh air that damn near killed you too!" He snarled.

"Tell me, love – do you ever think of anything in a positive light?" She teased.

The Sheriff sighed. It was hard to think of things positively when all kinds of curious things were going on around him. Like….when he went to Marian's chambers recently to take her riding. And found her to be… tossing her letter to her sister into the fire. Why? He had just opened the door quietly to her chamber. She didn't know he was there. He waited a moment until she was away from the fireplace before he went in. She was standing at the window moments later – her back turned. He sauntered slowly past the fire, looked down to the burning parchment, and saw the words at the top of the page after the day's date: _"My dear sister;…"_ before the flames completely consumed it. He couldn't deny that his lady had been acting rather oddly for the last two days. He thought that his physician might have some answers for him. He wondered if he would ever have answers? He shook his head to try to shake these nagging doubts from his mind.

"Sure I do, my lady." The Sheriff said. "I think about us that way all the time. You and I are definitely… positive." He grinned as he looked back at her while holding the reins.

Even from this distance, Will could distinguish the Sheriff upon his midnight black equine. But who was riding behind him, Will wondered? He held the looking glass up to his eyes, aiming in the direction where he saw the Sheriff upon his horse. Will squinted his eyes as he peered through the crystal. Suddenly his jaw flew agape. He moved the lens away from his eye, quickly polished it with a corner of fabric from his cape, and then held it back up to his eye. He shook his head. He nearly dropped the looking glass to the ground far below him. He couldn't believe what he was seeing!

"No. No? This cannot be right?" He exclaimed in astonishment as he continued to look through the glass. He couldn't begin to take his eyes from the scene – it was too unbelievable for words! "How did she get back to Nottingham so fast?" He muttered incredulously.

**A/N: I don't normally use modernisms in my stories here, but I couldn't think of a better word for Much to think of to describe Will. So forgive me for using the term 'pyro', friends. Without even looking it up I can guarantee that word didn't exist 815 years ago. Now....what do we have here? A real antagonist? HA! As much as I wanted to... I couldn't make Locksley the bad guy who captured Marian. He captured her...but it was a desperate attempt to save her, and of course his actions were marred by jealousy. But now there's a new guy to look out for. Just to complicate things, make the story even juicier, and hopefully I can figure out how to enrich it by adding in Lukas Merryweather. Sometimes I'm never sure where I'm going with this, but it always comes to me when my pen is scratching away on my notebook. I hope you're enjoying this so far. ~Donna~**


	15. Chapter 14

Shortly after midday, the lady servant, Hecate, was eagerly bounding down the steep stone stairs with youthful agility despite her skirts grazing the steps, as Mortianna had summoned for her.

The witch was waiting for her, holding the door open at the base of the precarious staircase.

"You summoned for me, Mortianna?" Hecate asked.

"Indeed. Come, child. I have a task for you." The witch smiled as she turned and beckoned for the young maiden to follow her into her apothecary.

"Oh! Is it time to teach me a ritual? The moon was waxing last night!" Hecate exclaimed excitedly as she clasped her hands together. Her blue eyes twinkled in eagerness.

"No. You're not ready for that yet." Mortianna said. She sighed as she picked up a flask on the small wooden table. A candle burned just beside it there. Hecate could see the fluid contained within as it swirled inside the dark glass of the flask, reflected from the candlelight.

"Oh. The potion." Hecate sighed.

"Aye. It would seem the lady is getting on much better with the Sheriff, but her demeanor of late does seem a little peculiar." The witch remarked as she held out the flask of thorn apple seed potion to Hecate. The maiden took it. "It is safe now to continue giving it to her. So far it appears to be working, but we must be certain."

"When and how often?" Hecate asked.

"A measure into her ale when she breaks her fast each morning. That is all she'll need. Our master tells me that he has found his heart with her. For all appearances she shares the same sentiment toward him, but one can never be too certain." The witch warned. She sighed. "She once consorted with Robin Hood and she could still be in alliance with him for all we know. If we wish to secure the Sheriff's position, this is the only way." Mortianna said nodding to the flask.

"I see. She seems quite enamoured with him now as far as I can tell." Hecate added.

"That may be, but remember – the lady is very astute, she is cousin to the King…. Bah!" Mortianna spat. "And most importantly, she used to ally with Hood." The crone added with her eyebrow quirked knowingly.

"Very well, madam." Hecate nodded.

"Give her a measure sometime today, then commence the morning administrations on the morrow." The witch directed.

"As you wish." Hecate nodded then turned to take leave and carry out her task.

...

The Sheriff's Lieutenant pushed the door open and advanced into the stuffy chamber. He nodded to the jailer. The smells and cacophony of the dungeon always put Gisborne in a foul temper, which often worked to the Sheriff's advantage, most especially during interrogation proceedings.

"Is the prisoner prepared?" Gisborne asked of the jailer.

"Aye, milord." The jailer replied, nodding in the direction of the cell.

Gisborne sneered in devious satisfaction and advanced toward the Moor's cell. He pulled the key from his surcoat pocket and slipped it into the keyhole. He grinned when he opened the door.

"Comfortable?" He snarled at the Moor.

"Never better." Azeem spat. His arms were held up behind him and attached to a rope pulley, his feet just barely touching the floor. There were weights attached to his ankles, the purpose being to slowly increase the tension on the rope – which would eventually dislocate Azeem's shoulders.

Gisborne removed his black leather gauntlets as he slowly advanced toward him. He nodded to the sentry who stood manning the pulley, then turned back to face the prisoner.

"Where's Hood?" Gisborne demanded.

"We were looking for him." Azeem replied. _Allah, be merciful!_

"You're telling me he just disappeared – all of a sudden?" Gisborne snapped.

"Yes. For two days he abandoned us. We know not why." The Moor replied. He had to say something, but he would keep his answers short, and he would not tell the Sheriff's Lieutenant where their camp was.

"Sure." Gisborne chuckled. He nodded to the sentry who began increasing tension on the rope.

A grimace appeared on Azeem's face. Beads of perspiration formed on his forehead. The sinuous muscles beneath the velvety chocolate skin of his arms became like cords as he fought with all of his strength to resist.

"I do not lie!" He gasped. _Dear Allah! I may never wield my scimitar again! Bah! No, you fool! You're going to take your last in breath in here because you will not give up your comrades!_

Gisborne nodded to the sentry to release.

"It makes no sense!" Gisborne spat. He kicked at the ground in frustration.

"He has not made sense since…" Azeem caught himself.

"Since when?" Guy demanded.

Azeem looked downcast. He'd already said too much. Curses!

"Pull!" Gisborne shouted to the sentry.

"Since the revolt in the courtyard on Tuesday!" Azeem shrieked. He looked downcast and shook his head.

Gisborne nodded to the sentry. Azeem gasped and drew a heavy sigh when the tension released. The pain was taking his breath away.

"Tell me more." Guy demanded.

"He's not himself." Azeem whispered. He chastised himself for giving in, but the torture was worse than what he endured in Jerusalem in the Saracen prison where he met Robin! He looked up to Gisborne, into his steely, cold eyes. "He's been absent. Distant. That is all." He said firmly, purposely keeping his reply short. Offering little in the way of an answer.

Gisborne sighed as he stared unblinking into the prisoner's coal black eyes. He paced a bit in the stuffy chamber, then paused in front of Azeem.

"Where exactly in Sherwood is Hood's camp?" Gisborne demanded as he inched in closer to the Moor and wrapped his cold right hand firmly around the prisoner's throat.

Azeem looked into his eyes unblinking and said nothing.

"And you have nothing at all more to say?" Gisborne asked. A devious grin spread across his face. His eyebrow quirked knowingly at the Moor as he looked briefly to the sentry to cause the prisoner due discomfiture.

"I know nothing more." Azeem replied firmly.

"Pull!" Gisborne instructed the sentry again.

...

Locksley and his men met back in Sherwood and were at the moment standing around Will Scarlett in a clearing near to their new camp, incredulous over Will's report of his mission at Nottingham Castle.

"It cannot be! No! It is impossible!" Robin shouted as he kicked at the oak tree beside him in frustration. "I just left her near the witching hour. When I left her she was bound! There is no way she could have made it all the way through Sherwood Forest, then through the village to the heart of it and into Nottingham Castle… on foot!" He exclaimed. His face changed to fury. "He found her! He must have! Curses!" The archer spat in frustration.

"You need to let it go, matey." Little John said. "The Moor is in the Sheriff's custody – in his dungeon. He's one of _**your**_ men. You just know we must move on this! He'll be tortured until he does one of two things – "

"He's either gonna talk!" Will spat.

"Or our barbarian friend shall die." Friar Tuck muttered gravely as he genuflected and cast his warm, brown eyes skyward.

The archer sighed. He looked to Scarlett. "What of the Black Knights manning the entrances of the castle?" Locksley asked Will.

"The main portcullis and the north entrance are naturally heavily manned. I found an entrance on the south side however that has less numbers of Nottingham's Knights." Will said. "I also found a sure way to get over the walls." He grinned.

"Really?" Locksley asked.

"Aye." A beat. "You'll like it." Will winked.

Robin nodded. This would work. They would try to gain entrance to the dungeon, release Azeem… and then he would go alone in disguise and find Marian. Try to talk some sense into her. _No. That won't work! I must get to her sooner. When we go to rescue Azeem, there won't be time._

"We best get moving then." Little John said as he turned to make haste toward the wagon, jolting Locksley from his thoughts.

"No." Hood said.

"What? You must be jesting!" Will shouted, incredulous.

"The Sheriff will have him tortured! You know this to be true!" Little John exclaimed, shaking his head.

"We go in the morning." Locksley said.

"We mustn't delay, Robin!" Friar Tuck said firmly.

"You're right." Robin nodded. "But we mustn't charge in there without a plan either." He looked to John. "You're right, John. He's one of my men." The archer then looked to all of his men. "Azeem is one of us. Therefore, it will be easy for us to lose our focus. We have a job to do. After we release him from Nottingham's dungeon we still have a job to do." He folded his arms and stood firmly in front of his men. "No matter how much he protests – because he might be in a bad way when we find him, you do not relent. You listen to me. We need to get him out of there and safely back to camp. And then… you can all breathe again." Robin said.

...

Darkness had fallen over Nottingham as the moon was slowly becoming visible in the night sky. Lady Merewina stood at the window of her chamber. She was expecting the Sheriff to come soon. She smiled at the thought of it. She was falling for this man… whomever he was, but still she wanted answers regarding her sister. She looked down and played with the thin white silk ribbons on the bodice of her navy taffeta gown as she fidgeted nervously awaiting his arrival.

She was startled when the door opened slowly. She turned. One of Nottingham's guards was advancing toward her in the chamber. He grinned. He appeared to be familiar with her?

"I did not summon for you." Merewina said as she folded her arms. "Or… were you sent by my lord to take me to him?" She asked, quirking her brow.

The guard frowned. "What – you do not know me?" He laughed. He reached up and removed his helm. He shook out his sandy blond hair and sighed as he looked at her.

She shrugged her shoulders. "No. I'm afraid I do not." Merewina said flatly.

"Funny, Marian. Very amusing indeedy!" Robin commented facetiously.

Lady Merewina shook her head. _Dear God! Is Marian dallying with one of the Sheriff's men as well? Why… that little tart!_

"Marian?" Locksley said, as he looked at her bewildered.

"Yes?" She asked. She hoped he would take leave.

"You don't need to do this. I was wrong to take you by force and lead you blindfolded to that… cave in Sherwood!" Robin spat as he kicked at the leg of the nearby chair. "You're right. You were my prisoner."

Merewina narrowed her eyes and furrowed her brow. _What? When did this happen? Who is this man?_

"But you know I had no choice!" Robin continued. "He's brainwashed you. Can't you see it?" He implored her.

"Whom?" Merewina asked.

"The Sheriff!" Robin spat, exasperated with her. "What in the devil?" He walked toward her and placed his hands upon her shoulders.

"Take your hands from me this instant, sir!" Merewina said coldly. "For I am the Sheriff's lady and he shall return to me soon." A beat. "And, oh, how you shall pay for taking me by force and holding me in a cursed cave!" She added with a smirk of satisfaction. She looked around her. Where did she put that dagger of hers? – The one given to her last year at Yule by Aunt Ameline, before the old crone fell gravely ill.

Locksley sighed and removed his hands from her shoulders and looked upon her strangely. She reflected no recognition in her eyes when she looked at him!

"You shall be his wife?" Robin asked. He was testing her. Something was not sitting right with him. Was she bewitched? Or was she… drugged?

"Aye. And I do hope he is going to pick out a _**great big**_ jewel for me for my betrothal ring!" She said curtly. "Although, I hope there's room for all of my favourites!" She frowned. "And anyway, sir, that is not your business, is it now?"

Robin stared at her and slowly shook his head.

"Let me see your hands." Robin said firmly.

"What? No! Who the hell do you think you are?" Merewina shouted.

"Hmm. I see he's rubbing off on you." Hood sneered. He grabbed her hands and inspected her wrists. He sighed. Good. He did not mark her wrists with the rope. He looked up into her deep brown eyes. "You need to get out of here, Marian. Come with me. Come before it is too late for you. God help us, that point is rapidly advancing!" He shook his head and looked at her in horror.

"No. I don't want to." Merewina said as she pushed him off her and went to the window and turned on her heel, whirling around to face him.

"For the love of God and your cousin, the King, Marian! Listen – there isn't time! Azeem is captured. He is in the Sheriff's dungeon! Do you even care? What in God's name has happened to you! Come with me now – I insist! Come before I am found out!" Robin exclaimed urgently.

"You leave my cousin out of this, you wretched swine! No! Now, you listen to me! Kindly remove yourself from my chamber at once!" She demanded.

Robin looked upon her strangely. She clearly behaved as if she did not know him. There was not one ounce of familiarity reflected in her eyes when she looked at him. This was not an act. Marian was a terrible liar!

"_**Your**_ chamber? Bah!" The archer chortled. "You forget you're not at your manor, milady." He said with his eyebrow quirked. He sighed. "No." Robin said firmly. "Not a chance." He moved toward her and stood before her, causing the lady discomfiture.

"Guard!" Lady Merewina shrieked toward the door of her chamber.

"He's down for the moment, milady. I uh… took care of him." Robin grinned with his eyebrow quirked, then pointed to his garb.

Merewina sighed. So he wasn't really one of the Sheriff's guards then? "Leave me at once!" She commanded sharply. _Damn you to hell, Marian! I could just about strangle you for this! Where the hell __**are**__ you? Damn you!_

"Not until you say my name." Locksley said as he folded his arms and stood before her, unmoving.

Lady Merewina swallowed dryly and began to subconsciously toy with the ribbons on the bodice of her gown again. Then she looked away.

He reached out and held her face, gently yet firmly forcing her to look at him. "What is my name, Marian?" Locksley demanded in a gruff whisper.

"I… I… I do not remember it." Merewina replied, as she looked into his blue eyes, unblinking.

A gasp escaped his lips and he released his grasp from her face. He stood paralyzed for a moment, unable to move. Locksley narrowed his eyes upon her and slowly shook his head. She did not lie. She was looking straight into his eyes and telling him she did not know him!

"You must go! My betrothed shall return any moment. You are not welcome here, sir." Merewina said. She pointed to the door.

"I swear to God I do not know you anymore, Marian." Locksley said. He went to the door then turned back again to face her. "You're not the noblewoman I used to know. He's tainted you. God help you when I take this tyrant down. He's had you drugged! You honestly do not know me!" Robin sighed. "We're going to need a very good medicus to help you out of this state you're in when he's no longer here to feed it to you – whatever cursed poison it is! It's looking grave, milady. You keep up like this… it's looking very. Very. Grave for you." Robin said solemnly. Then he quietly and swiftly exited the chamber.

He didn't want to leave her there, but he knew he had to focus on Azeem's release first. The lady was proving a little too difficult and he was wasting too much time already by arguing with her. She made it clear she did not need him. But Azeem needed him, and unlike the lady, he would be grateful for the help!

The lady trembled, startled by the intruder, and walked over to the fire burning in the hearth. She was chilled to the bone. Who was that odious man? How dare he barge into her chamber and frighten her in such a manner! What manner of characters was Marian taking to consorting with? The Sheriff excluded of course. Was she desperate? She had a perfect man right here (who was clearly in love with the _**wrong**_ sister) yet she was more interested in dallying with that oaf of a character who just stormed into this room!

The door to her chamber burst open suddenly, startling her once more. She let out a cry and turned. The Sheriff was swiftly entering into the room toward her.

"He was here, wasn't he? I saw him! He almost knocked me from my footing on the staircase – the cursed oaf! That bloody insect managed to get past my guards and gain entrance into my castle – yet again!" The Sheriff bellowed as he banged his fist onto the wall above the fireplace.

Lady Merewina stood frozen in place and looked at him. She wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Oh, my lady." The Sheriff said as he went to her and held her to him.

Lady Merewina held onto him fast. She forgot she was playing a role, still startled by her intruder to keep her guard up. The words tumbled thoughtlessly past her lips as she became increasingly intoxicated by the Sheriff's scent, his voice, and the comfort of his strong arms around her, protecting her in this moment. For ten years she dreamed of being here in this beautiful reality, thus the lady was careless.

"Stay with me, my sweet. Tonight I do not wish to be alone. Not now." Lady Merewina implored him.

"Of course, my angel." The Sheriff soothed as he smoothed her silky hair and kissed her forehead. "But first let me catch that cursed little insect!"

"He subdued your guard!" Merewina cried. "He got in here and he tried to take me from you, milord!" She sobbed. "He frightened me!"

"There, there, my dear." Nottingham said. "You're making such a fuss, my angel!"

"Of course I am!" Lady Merewina shrieked. "I do not even know him!" She blurted, still too shaken to realize her mistake.

The Sheriff swallowed, his eyes widened in utter astonishment. He extricated himself from her embrace and held her arms firmly, narrowing his eyes upon her as he pierced into her soul with those intent, amber pools.

"What… did you just say to me?" The Sheriff asked her slowly, unbelieving.

"I uh…" Lady Merewina stammered. She looked downcast and began to fidget uncomfortably.

"Say it!" The Sheriff demanded.

"I said… I do not know him." Lady Merewina murmured.

Nottingham folded his arms across the shiny black leather of his silver studded doublet, shook his tousled, raven black hair and frowned. "Let me get this straight. You do _**not**_ know the man I just sent a group of my Knights after – who just flew past me nearly knocking me over… on the staircase here in _**my**_ castle?" He narrowed his eyes. "You do _**not**_ know the rotten, sorry oaf who has been stealing from me since he made his cursed return here back in April?" The Sheriff asked her, incredulously. His left eyebrow shot north as he continued. "Robin Hood to be sure! You do _**not**_ know him?"

"I… uh…" Lady Merewina stammered. _Dear God! __**That**__ was Hood? Why didn't I think of it? Curses! Oh, where is Marian?_

"Marian!" The Sheriff exclaimed sharply.

"He was disguised, milord." She replied suddenly. "He frightened me so… that I could not distinguish him." She swallowed.

"You did not know his voice?" The Sheriff asked pointedly.

"We did not speak, milord. Except for me to demand he remove himself from my chamber at once." Lady Merewina said as her eyes glanced to the left toward the door.

"He came into your chamber?" The Sheriff asked pointedly, his eyebrow quirked.

"Aye, milord. But…." _Oh, curses! _ "We did not exchange words, milord." Lady Merewina lied, then looked away from his burning stare.

"You're sure?" The Sheriff asked as he looked at her strangely.

"Aye, milord." She looked downcast then put her hand to her forehead. She had such a headache!

"What is it, Marian? Did he harm you?" The Sheriff demanded.

"No. It is just all of the excitement, milord. It has brought on a headache." Lady Merewina sighed.

"Ah, yes. Come, my angel. You're trembling." Nottingham said as he led her to the bed. She sat upon it, kicked off her boots then reclined back against the down pillows. "Don't go, my sweet." She said as she looked up at him. "Let your Knights deal with Hood."

The Sheriff sighed.

"Just stay with me. I shall feel so much better." Lady Merewina said as she batted her eyelashes up at him.

"Alright." He smiled and sat on the bed beside her. "But you must rest."

"I will. Just don't leave me." She murmured.

"Never, my angel." The Sheriff said as he stretched out beside her. He held her to him and she nuzzled into his chest.

The Sheriff frowned. He would have words with Mortianna. Something very odd was going on around here of late. Very odd indeedy! Bah! Disguise! She didn't know Hood! Mortianna must have something to do with it! _Bah! I told the crone not to use a potion to alter her feelings toward me! No wonder Marian is acting so bloody strange! That's fine that she's forgotten all about Hood, but how long before she won't know me? – Or her own name for that matter?_ The Sheriff's eyes widened. Yes! He would speak to the witch and he must make haste. When his lady fell asleep he would go to the crone for answers. This mustn't continue!

Lady Merewina rested her cheek against the Sheriff's chest and sighed. The cool leather of his doublet soothed her. She inhaled his scent and let it intoxicate her further, taking slow, deep breaths to calm her still frazzled nerves. _You must be careful. You nearly gave yourself up today – twice! Oh, perhaps there is some merit to staying locked up in this chamber as the Sheriff would have it. Indeed if Marian had listened to him I wouldn't be in this position! Or… did Hood take her from the castle just recently? Obviously he thought she returned, so where did she go? How long ago did this event take place?_

She frowned and closed her eyes. All of these questions were making her brain hurt! How her head ached. She could hardly focus anymore. She squinted her eyes as her eyelids kept fluttering. The orange glow of the burning torches ensconcing the walls of the chamber cast an aura of light around the room. She looked up and Nottingham smiled at her. She sighed happily and leaned into him. She closed her eyes once more. She was so tired that sleep soon came over her. She fell into dreams while she lay there sleeping as the Sheriff held her to him. Except it was not a dream. It was a nightmare…

_She was holding onto a man in front of her upon a horse. They were riding through a thick forest. Who was he? He slowly turned around and she saw him. It was Robin Hood._

"_Hold onto me!" Hood called back to her gruffly._

"_Where are you taking me? No! This isn't the way!" Merewina cried._

"_I'm taking you away from him, Merewina."_

_She stiffened. He called her by her true, given name! What?_

"_Take me home! To the castle at once!" She demanded._

_But her cries of protest went unheard as Hood kicked the horse into a thunderous gallop as the dead leaves and branches covering the ground snapped beneath the horse's hooves…_

The lady shook her head and frowned, and tried to ignore the gnawing fear growing inside of her. She wasn't sure, but they seemed to be headed the wrong way. It was well past moonrise. They should have been in Nottingham by dusk! Indeed – she should have been with her Sheriff right this very moment!

"If you please, sir. We've been traveling a long way. We should be in Nottingham by now." Lady Marian pointed out.

"Ah, yes." Merryweather called back to her. "Blasted shortcuts can get a bit confusing sometimes!" He chuckled. "I mean – every path in the forest looks the same, doesn't it?"

"My lord shall be looking for me, sir. We mustn't delay." Lady Marian added, hoping this would give him the push he needed. She was getting a very bad feeling about this, and cursing herself for flagging him down!

"Naturally, my dear. Don't you fret now! You just hold on tight and let me get a handle on my horse." He called back to her, oblivious to her plea.

Lady Marian shook her head. Her auburn ringlets danced upon her shoulders under the hood of her brown velvet cape. "We've been riding too long! We're far from Nottingham now!" Marian exclaimed.

"Oh, I don't doubt it, milady." Merryweather said. "Ah! Look at that. Straight ahead!" He pointed ahead in the distance. "Why, we've cleared the forest and there is an Inn just up there!" He chuckled and slowed the horse to a cantor.

"I just _**know**_ this isn't Nottingham." Lady Marian sighed as she shook her head.

"No, milady! Ye are correct! I don't even think we're in Nottinghamshire anymore. I do believe this is Derbyshire! Good thing there's that Inn straight ahead!"

"I don't wish to stay at an Inn! I wish to return to my betrothed, the Sheriff of Nottingham, at Nottingham Castle – in Nottingham…this very instant!" Lady Marian huffed.

"Well, that shall be another day of riding, lassie! Time to rest." Merryweather grinned.

"No! _**You**_ rest! I'm going back to Nottingham!" The lady said sharply. Then she jumped from the horse.

Merryweather stopped the horse, turned it around and dismounted. He walked toward her. She turned and started to run but he caught up with her and grabbed her.

"Get away from me!" Lady Marian cried.

"You cannot venture back through the forest in the dark, lassie." He pointed out. "You shall come with me."

"Take you hand from my arm this very instant, sir!" Lady Marian snapped. "For not only am I the Sheriff of Nottingham's lady, I am also cousin to His Majesty, King Richard. If you harm me you shall hang!" Lady Marian warned.

"Ah ha ha ha ha! You don't say?" Lukas chuckled, then he straightened his expression. "Big deal. By the time your cousin returns this will all be over, but… Hmm. You could fetch me a pretty penny!" He grinned as he rubbed the stubble on his chin in contemplation.

"I can pay you. Just release me now!" Lady Marian implored him.

"Bah! You people think that money shall solve everything!" Merryweather spat. "It's not money I want from your betrothed, Missy! No! Not at all." He whispered gruffly as he grabbed her by the throat and leaned in uncomfortably close to her. He swiftly pulled a dagger from a sheath under his belt and held the blade of it just under her chin.

Lady Marian swallowed. "Then… what is it that you want from him?" Marian asked weakly.

"I. Want. His. Blood." He hissed through the teeth of his clenched jaw as he stared at her with his cold, dark eyes.


End file.
